Cool It
by dandelion657
Summary: AU Of Ninja Storm. read summary on inside. first in On the Road series.
1. Jenna and Melissa

**Cool It**

**Chapter 1: Jenna and Melissa**

_A/N: First in __**On the Road **__series. __Ninja Storm, Au. Not yet written/started. First in so far four part series. 17 year old Jenna Leigh Oliver moves to Blue Bay Harbor with a secret and in hopes of finding her twin sister, who she kept in contact with but hasn't seen in years. Jenna's career made it hard. She's been in Blue Bay for a few years and enrolled into the Hot and Cold Ninja Academy, home of the fire and ice elements. She has the fire element, and she along with another student get chosen to be the fire and ice rangers. Little did they know that they knew each other, until they spot each other in Storm Chargers. Jenna has been friends with Shane, Tori, and Dustin. Her twin Melissa Jean Oliver, is the ice ranger, later to be revealed by Jenna. She's not as social, so she hardly knows the three wind rangers. But what she didn't know was that Jenna is the fire ranger until that day in Storm Chargers. They (like the thunder twins from series above) share a mind link, and are blood relatives to Tommy Oliver. Jenna has the ability to detect evil rangers as does Jasmine (from thunder twins) due to a gift she was born with. Jenna is a famous singer known as J. Leigh , who took a break to live low for a while. But she loves to go cycling and competes in that. Melissa only loves to ice skate, and she's famous for it. This chapter takes place during "Prelude to a Storm" and "There's No 'I' in Team" and will contain each girl's side. They don't know each other lives in Blue Bay Harbor yet._

* * *

><p><em>Bike Trail<em>

A brunette speeding fast on the dirt trail riding a Novara Forza bike was training for her next race. Skidding to a stop at the path's end, she pulled off her helmet and let her brown curls flow down her back. She was wearing scarlet cycling gear and took a sip of water. Bringing her wrist up, she realized she was going to be late for her ninja training. Hoping back on her back once she fastened her helmet safely on, she sped back down the trail and rode to the forest outside the academy entrance, leaving her bike hidden.

Her name is Jenna Leigh Oliver. She attends the Hot and Cold Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor and controls the element of fire. She and her birth siblings were adopted by the Oliver couple at a young age. Tommy Oliver is her older brother by about five or so years. She and her twin sister, Melissa Jean Oliver, are seventeen. Jenna has been traveling a lot until a few years ago. In the world of music, she's known as famous singer J. Leigh. Tired of most of the traveling and hardly having time for fun or herself, she took a break and has been living in Blue Bay Harbor for three years, this being her third. Her sister hasn't been on tour, but they've kept in touch through their mind link and occasionally wrote and called each other. Neither knew yet that the other has been living in Blue Bay Harbor or attending the same ninja academy, but neither knew that was going to change in a matter of weeks.

Streaking up to the entrance, an ice colored, fire shaped, seven foot boulder, she walked through and into the academy, dressed in her ninja uniform, mask covering her face. Upon entering, a student of the ice element walked in behind her. The two began walking forward, not bothering to talk to each other. When they both approached the main area, they were shocked to see it was under attack. Their Sensei, Sensei Pilaki, ran up to them, a scarlet and silver box in hands.

"Girls, take these," she breathed. "You'll know what to do!" she was encased inside a bubble and drawn into the sky. The two ninjas looked at each before turning and running out. Once outside, they opened the box to reveal power morphers. Sharing another look, they each took their respective morphers and strapped them on.

"Guess we'll be working together," the ice ninja sighed.

"Yeah I guess," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Look, I have to go, so I guess I'll see you on the battlefields?"

"Whatever," the other ninja streaked off. Jenna shook her head before streaking off herself.

* * *

><p><em>Skating rink<em>

Another brunette could be found ice skating at the local skating rink. Sliding to a stop at the rink doors, she hopped over the gate and walked into the locker room. She was wearing a silver skate uniform and had her brown curls tied up into a loose pony tail. As she changed back into her regular everyday clothing, she spotted the time and realized she was going to be late. Quickly tying her shoes, she ran out of the complex building and made a mad dash to the forest edge.

Melissa Jean Oliver was this brunette's name. She has been living in Blue Bay Harbor for three years and since then, attending the Hot and Cold Ninja Academy as an ice ninja. When she was little, her and her two blood siblings were adopted by a couple with the last name Oliver. She has an older brother named Tommy Oliver, and her twin sister was named Jenna Leigh Oliver. She and her sister were close once upon a time. That was until, Jenna got discovered for her singing talents. Of course, thanks to a mind link they shared but barely used, they stayed in touch while Jenna was on tour around the world. It was hard to write to each other since Jenna was on the road a lot, but they did the occasional phone calls. Last she heard, Jenna had moved to a city in California and had given up her career as singer J. Leigh due to having little free time for herself. She also heard that her twin had taken up cycling. Little did she know that they both lived in Blue Bay Harbor. She probably would have noticed it before if she was more social, but it was always Jenna who was the social butterfly.

Upon reaching the edge, she spotted a bike sitting there. Shrugging off the mystery, she streaked to the entrance of the academy, an ice colored, flame shaped, seven foot boulder and entered to find a fellow fire ninja waiting for something. Without talking, the two made their way to the main area of the academy only to find it under attack. Their Sensei, Sensei Pilaki, ran up to them carrying a silver and scarlet box.

"Girls, take these," she breathed. "You'll know what to do!" they took the box as Pilaki was encased in a bubble and drawn into the sky. Sharing a quick look, the two turned and ran back into the forest. Once outside, they opened the box to reveal power morphers. After sharing another look, they took their own respectively and strapped them to their wrist.

"I guess this means we'll be working together," Melissa sighed.

"Yeah I guess," the fire ninja rolled her eyes. "Look, I have to go, so I guess I'll see you on the battle fields?"

"Whatever," Melissa streaked off for home.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers, next day<em>

"Hey Kelly," Jenna flashed the red head a smile as she walked into her favorite sports shop. This was where she and her friends hung out. Dustin and Shane worked her as mechanics and Tori was just here to hang out with them. Jenna didn't need a job since she already had one. She slid and sat on the counter where the red head was counting some cash in the register.

"What's up Jenna?" Kelly asked, noticing the thoughtful look on the brunette's face.

"Nothing really," Jenna shrugged. "Just thinking about maybe having a get together with my sister, if only I knew where she lived."

"Can't you just look it up in a phone book?" Kelly wondered.

"Could," Jenna nodded. "But last I really heard from her, she moved with our brother so I have no idea if either of their names would be in any phone book." Shane walked into the store and up to the girls. "Why so bummed out Shane?"

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kelly asked as the boy played with the wheels of his skateboard.

"Hey Kelly," he began. "You're a good boss, right?"

"No one's ever quit on me," the red head stated.

"So how do you do it?" Shane wondered. "What's the trick?"

"There's no trick," Kelly smiled. "Just work with them, give them a chance. We're more like teammates you know?"

"Yeah but how can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?" Shane asked.

"Did something hit you on the head?" Jenna asked confused. "Trouble working on some project?"

"I trust the people around me," Kelly rolled her eyes at the brunette's statement and answered Shane's question. "Especially my friends."

"Put me down!" a lady screamed from outside the shop, catching the three occupant's attention.

"What the hell?" Jenna was confused.

"What was that?" Kelly asked as all three looked out of the window. They watched as metal objects and people flew in the air.

"Stay here," Shane ordered the two girls. "I'll check." He ran out and Jenna followed.

"Where are you going?" Kelly called.

"I'm not letting my friend handle this alone!" Jenna ran out and followed Shane, hiding so he wouldn't spot her. They stopped in an open area, Shane standing out front facing some ugly monster thing as Jenna hid behind a pillar out of sight.

"So what's up with this?" Shane asked as he fell into a fighting stance.

"I think I'm lost," it replied. "Can you tell me where I might find the power rangers?"

"Get off!" Kapri complained as she and Marah, who were stuck together back to back came out. "He's a ranger get him!" Jenna gasped softly from the pillar where she hid. Thinking quickly, she did the one thing she could think of: morph and join the fun.

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!" she called as she transformed into a scarlet colored ranger suit with the fire symbol on the chest and stepped out from hiding. The suit had a skirt, much like the blue ranger's suit. "Ice ranger, wherever you are, morph and get down here! I need some help!" she spoke into her communicator.

"_On my way," _she could hear the ice ranger sigh. The silver clad ranger appeared by her side in a moment, wearing the same ranger suit but in silver and with the ice symbol on the chest. "Ready?"

"You got it," Jenna nodded. The two leapt in front of Shane as he morphed, shocking Jenna.

"Get ready to be recycled!" he yelled at the monster.

"Less talk, more fight!" Melissa (who no one knows it yet) shouted.

"What's the matter ranger?" Magnetron asked. "You're friends not sticking with you?"

"I told you!" Shane bellowed. "I don't need them!"

"Please," Jenna scoffed.

"Have it your way," the monster cackled.

"I always do!" Shane retorted.

"Just 'cause you're the red guy doesn't mean you get your way!" Melissa complained. Magnetron shot a beam at Shane, sending him flying into a car with a bike landing into him.

"I trapped him!" Magnetron laughed evilly.

"That's it!" Jenna roared as she drew her ninja sword, Melissa copying. Together, they charged the monster. Shane was yelling for help into his communicator, which the two girls overheard.

"I can't handle this alone!" he spoke. "Tori, Dustin, I need your help!" The twins were still going at it with Magnetron. Out of nowhere the blue and yellow rangers streaked in and kicked Magnetron down before running to help Shane up. The twins stood a little in front of them, swords drawn and pointing at Magnetron.

"You ok?" Tori asked.

"Fine now," Shane ran up to meet them. "You guys came!" he said as their visors popped open.

"Of course we did," Tori stated.

"I can't believe I was such a jerk," Shane whined.

"I totally can," Dustin chuckled.

"Don't feel bad," Jenna called from where hers and Melissa's visors stayed shut. "Happens to a lot of reds."

"Look," Tori began. "We know you're great at this stuff, just don't forget you're not alone."

"I know," Shane sighed. "And right now, you have no idea how glad I am about that."

"Hate to burst the touching moment, but we got trouble!" Melissa called as she and Jenna dodged the metal being thrown at them. The three wind ranger's visors snapped shut at they began to take him on. The five drew their ninja swords and slashed the monster. Magnetron shot at them, knocking them down. The five dodged his next blast while calling their weapons. Combining the three wind ranger's weapons, they formed the storm striker. Jenna's fire bow and Melissa's ice daggers formed their element blaster, which they fired at the same time storm striker was fired. Magnetron was destroyed and the five cheered.

"Bigger is better!" Magnetron roared as he came back thirty feet taller.

"Should've seen that coming," the fire and ice rangers echoed before looking at each other.

"Time for us to sit out," Jenna sighed.

"If you have zords, use them!" Melissa stated as the two ninja streaked onto a parking garage roof. They began talking as they watched the others fight and their zords enter.

"You know, it's weird how we go to the same ninja academy but we don't know each other," Melissa spoke.

"I'm not ready to reveal my identity yet," Jenna backed off. "Besides, they already know me, just don't know I'm a ranger."

"They don't know me at all," Melissa smirked. "Well, 'til next time!" she streaked away as Magnetron was destroyed for good. Jenna cheered them on before streaking away herself.

* * *

><p><em>Melissa's house that night<em>

"So how was the first battle?" Tommy Oliver asked. She had come home to him yesterday scared that a power morpher was given to her, and so she asked him for help. Her and her never-heard from sister Jenna had both known about Tommy's past as a ranger.

"Fine," Melissa sighed. "It's just, I feel bad that I don't know the other rangers. Even the fire one! I mean, she did go to the same academy as me!"

"Then tell them," Tommy advised. "Why don't you go to that sports shop downtown tomorrow and get whatever it is you keep saying you need."

"A new pair of skates?" Melissa chuckled. "Your memory is still as bad as ever."

"Have you heard from Jenna recently?" Tommy asked changing the subject.

"Not in a long time," Melissa rolled her eyes. "I don't know why, but we haven't talked to each other in a long time. I mean, it is hard with her always being on tour, then us moving, and even with our mind link it's hard."

"Who knows," Tommy shrugged. "Maybe we'll see her again one day."

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's Mansion<em>

"What are you doing?" Molly, Jenna's manager/agent asked the brunette who was sitting on the couch. "You're supposed to be recording upstairs!"

"Molls, the agreement was that as long as I don't go on tours, I have to record at least one new song every couple of weeks and do a concert at least twice a year," Jenna reminded her redheaded manager. "And I'm trying to find my sister's phone number."

"You haven't heard from your family in years," Molly scoffed. She wasn't exactly a people person.

"Because I've been on tour and it's hard to keep in touch," Jenna countered a little angrily. She wanted to fire the red head, but she couldn't find a manager to replace her yet. "I really need to talk to Tommy about something that only he can help with too."

"Just remember that you have a concert in a couple of months," Molly rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Jenna to smirk. She had a few albums that reached top of the charts as well as a few hit singles, and even though she stopped doing tours, she was still singing and making albums. Now that she's a power ranger, she's thinking of doing one based on it, but not exactly giving it away she was a power ranger. After a few more hours of doing nothing, the brunette decided to go to sleep. She was heading to Storm Chargers tomorrow like she always did.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? First chapter is done! Woo!


	2. Beaut and the Beach

**Cool It**

**Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beach**

_A/N: Jenna and Melissa will meet today! Yay! Sorry but I really wanted them to meet in the beginning. Based on this episode. Tori gets trapped in a camera._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hey guys," Jenna greeted her friends as she entered the store. "What's up?"

"Hey J," the two guys chorused.

"Just working on my bike," Dustin replied.

"As usual," Jenna chuckled. "Nothing new going on around here?"

"Nope," Shane sighed.

"You okay Shane?" the brunette asked.

"Perfectly fine," he stated.

"Well I was going to head down to the bike trail if you want to come," Jenna smiled. "I'll see you guys later then." She turned to leave but crashed into another brunette who was behind her carrying a book. Both girls fell to the ground and scrambled to get up. Once they did, both dusted themselves off.

"Hey!" the echoed. "Watch where you're going!" they looked up at each other and gasped, freezing in place. Jenna was the first to recover.

"Mel?" she blinked.

"J?" Melissa asked. "Is that really you?"

"Is that really you?" Jenna asked in return.

"Hold on a second," Melissa had an idea forming. _*Jenna, where are you right now?* _

"At Storm Chargers, looking at my sister," Jenna whispered after receiving the mind message.

"It really is you!" they chorused once again as they hugged each other. They pulled apart but held each other at arm's length and started firing questions at each other as they made their way to the couches and sat down.

"Where have you been all these years?" Melissa asked.

"I stopped touring a few years ago and moved here," Jenna whispered. She didn't want anyone to overhear she was known as J. Leigh. Even her friends of three years didn't know that. "What about you?"

"About the same," Melissa smiled. "Tommy and I moved out here after the island he was working on a few years ago blew up." She paused and looked around before whispering, "He found these things called dino gems, which are a power source for a new generation of power rangers."

"He blew up an island? And he's going back into that again?" Jenna asked shocked. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on. How come I've never seen you around until now?"

"You know me," Melissa chuckled. "Not exactly the social butterfly."

"We should catch up later," Jenna stated. "Last I heard from you you said you were moving to some town I couldn't remember with Tommy." She looked down and something on Melissa's wrist caught her attention. Grabbing that wrist, she held it up. "You're the ice ranger?" she whispered, causing Melissa to look at her.

"You weren't supposed to know," she yanked her wrist back. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm the fire ranger," Jenna showed her twin the wrist that held her fire morpher. They looked at the similarities between them.

"That was you?" they chorused. "How long have you gone there? Three years!" the finished echo each other.

"Small world," Jenna put her wrist back down. "I know who the others are; they just don't know that side of me. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Alright," Melissa sighed as she followed Jenna to the counter where Tori and Dustin were talking. The twins slowed down and watched.

"You know," Dustin began. "Shane thinks you're mad at him."

"Wow I guess that's why he gets the red suit," Tori said angrily.

"What did he do now?" Jenna asked entering the conversation. Melissa held back but stood by her sister nonetheless. No one noticed her yet.

"It didn't really sound like a big deal to me," Dustin backed up. Tori whipped around to face him.

"You don't get it either," she stated. "I'm a girl. A _girl._"

"Yeah I know but," Dustin paused. "Like, you're not a girl-girl."

"You're like a guy-girl," Shane piped in from where he was sitting.

"You mean a tomboy?" Jenna asked. "So? I'm a tomboy and tomboys are still girls, which mean we can still act like girls."

"My advice for you both," Kelly stepped in and told the two boys. "Stop trying to make it better because it's only getting worse." She handed Tori an envelope. "This just showed up for you."

"That's weird," Tori ripped it open. "From who?"

"Don't know," the red head replied. "Just found it out back."

"What's it say?" Shane asked trying to read over her shoulder.

"It's odd," Jenna whispered to herself. She was holding a mind conversation with Melissa.

"Girl Sport magazine saw me surfing and want me for a photo shoot," Tori read. "An article about beauties of the beach."

"Isn't that the one where they have like, these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane asked as Tori faced the two with a death glare.

"You air head," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so?" Tori questioned the two.

"Ok we'll just go back to silent mode," Dustin dragged Shane away.

"So are you going to do it?" Kelly asked the blonde.

"I want to show them that I'm not just some dopey tomboy," Tori replied.

"That a good enough reason?" Jenna asked a little suspiciously. Kelly walked away and Tori thought for a minute before leaving as well. Jenna hopped onto the counter.

"So Mel, still ice skating?" she asked.

"Yeah," the other brunette replied. "You still cycling and doing the other thing?" Shane and Dustin were watching the two girls curiously.

"Mostly cycling," Jenna shrugged. "The other thing is like, every couple of weeks."

"Does anyone else know about that?" Melissa wondered.

"Nope," Jenna shook her head. "Still only you, mom, dad, and Tommy." Her cell phone went off and she groaned.

"Who is it?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Molly," Jenna sighed. "I need a new manager," she hopped off and went into the other room to take the call. Shane and Dustin stepped up to the counter again scaring Melissa.

"Hello," they chorused.

"Hi?" she looked a bit puzzled.

"Can we help you with something?" Dustin asked.

"Um no, I'm just waiting for my sister," Melissa shook her head eyeing them carefully.

"Hey Dustin, who's Jenna talking to?" Shane asked the the yellow boy and pointed at Jenna.

"Her manager," Melissa stated.

"Manager?" the two chorused.

"Wait, you know Jenna?" Shane wondered.

"Yeah," Melissa nodded.

"Manager?" Dustin repeated.

"Her manager for…" she was cut off.

"Mel don't you dare say anything!" Jenna yelled from where she hung up and was walking back over to them.

"Hey, they wanted to know why you had a manager," Melissa threw her hands up in surrender.

"I see you two met my twin sister," Jenna stood next to the other brunette, causing both guys to look back and forth between them and notice how identical they were.

"Dude, my brain hurts now," Dustin rubbed his temples.

"How come you never told us you had a sister J?" Shane asked.

"I did many times," Jenna stated. "We haven't seen each other in three years, so there wasn't a whole lot I could tell. Melissa, this is Shane and Dustin," she introduced the three.

"Nice to meet you," Melissa smiled.

"How come we've never seen you around before?" Dustin asked her.

"Unlike J, I'm not exactly a social butterfly," she admitted shyly. "So I don't get out a lot."

"Don't you two have a bike to fix?" Jenna pointed at the bike in the back. The two boys sighed and went back to work on it as Tori entered and the twins talked at the counter.

"Is that Tori?" Melissa asked.

"Not the one I know," Jenna quizzically stared at the blonde who walked right up to the two boys.

"Did you just crash into an outlet mall?" Shane asked based on her clothing choice.

"I have to get to ninja ops right away," Tori spoke in a monotone voice.

"Dude look I can't," Dustin sighed as the two boys pulled her into the back. "I have bikes stacked up the door."

"I really need you guys," she tried to sound worried. "I was attacked by Kelzaks."

"Hey, if you three are leaving, can you give us a ride back to my place?" Jenna asked. "We'd walk but if we do, I'm going to be late for dinner," she lied. Shane and Dustin shared a nervous look.

"Uh sure," Shane replied and the five left. The three wind rangers sat in the front and the twins in the back.

* * *

><p><em>Intersection<em>

"Dude that looks just like Tori," Dustin whispered to Shane. They had pulled to a stop at an intersection and all five in the car saw the Tori in a ninja uniform.

"You think?" Shane whispered back.

"Clone story?" Jenna whispered to Melissa.

"Think so," Melissa agreed. The four looked to the blonde in the car as she got out and stood in front of the van.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," the clone stated.

"Except pick clothes," Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And what is with that hair?"

"You think you're funny?" the clone yelled. "Bring it on girlfriend!" she hissed as she changed into her ninja suit. The two Tori's charged each other. The four hopped out of the van.

"Um, what's going on?" Melissa asked.

"We got to help them," Shane went to move forward.

"Which her?" Dustin held him back.

"Come on let's go," Shane said as the four ran forward only to be stopped by a monster that jumped in front of them.

"Tori's busy I heard you say so the CopyBot's come to brighten your day!" it rhymed.

"You two, get back in the van," Shane ordered the brunettes.

"Give you one guess of what I'm thinking right now," Dustin stated.

"Morphing?" the twins chorused causing the guys to look at them. They rolled their eyes.

"Fire storm, Ranger form!" Jenna shouted.

"Ice storm, ranger form!" Melissa followed. The two morphed in front of the boys causing their jaws to drop.

"Now would be a good time for you to morph as well," Melissa pointed at the CopyBot.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" the two boys chorused as they morphed. The four charged the monster, ninja swords drawn. Tori was still fighting her clone until she managed to take it down after using a water attack. The four met on the ground and visors were snapped open.

"Guys, it's me," she said.

"How do we know it's the real you?" Dustin asked.

"You're real name, is Waldo," she stated. "And Shane, you're afraid of spiders."

"She's good," Jenna piped in.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Dustin taunted the red ranger.

"Want to make something of it Waldo?" Shane spat back.

"Calm down," Melissa ordered. "We need to take care of this guy first." With that said, Tori morphed and their visors snapped shut. They once again drew their ninja swords and went into ninja shadow battle.

"Power ranger makeover complete!" Tori said as they landed and the Kelzaks behind them exploded.

"So you beat the Kelzaks, whoop-de-do!" the CopyBot shrugged. "You rangers will pay by the time I'm through!" He fired beams at the five sending them to the ground. They quickly recovered and stood ready to charge. The three wind rangers built the storm striker and destroyed the monster.

"Um, he's probably going to come back bigger," Jenna stated.

"So you may want to call your zords," Melissa finished the thought. The CopyBot, sure enough, came back bigger so the winds called for their zords as the two girls stood back and watched.

"So do you want to come over and see Tommy later?" Melissa asked. "We could catch up on everything!"

"Maybe tomorrow," Jenna sighed. "I have a meeting for my next album later." They watched as the CopyBot was destroyed for good.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"What?" Tori asked a suspiciously grinning Shane as he followed her over to the counter. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I was just noticing you aren't completely un-beautiful you know."

"Gee thanks," Tori thanked.

"Hey you can formally meet now!" Jenna dragged her sister over to Tori. "Tori, this is my twin sister Melissa. Mel, this is my friend Tori!" the two female rangers shook hands as Dustin came over.

"Hey Tori," he pointed. "There's a customer over there who needs help with a surfboard. Can you do me a favor and talk to him?"

"You do realize I don't actually work here?"Tori questioned.

"Just go talk to the guy," Jenna pushed her friend along.

"You really haven't changed that much J," Melissa shook her head.

"You of all people should know how hard it is for me to change!" Jenna pouted at her twin as the boys and Kelly watched in slight amusement.

_*You seemed to have changed from everyday girl to singer to cyclist to ranger rather fast,* _Melissa rolled her eyes and smirked earning a smack from her twin. "Ow!" she rubbed the sore spot.

"Why'd you hit her?" Shane was confused.

"We share a mind link so we can communicate telepathically," Jenna tried explaining.

* * *

><p>AN: Second chapter done. Yay!


	3. Looming Thunder

**Cool It**

**Chapter 3: Looming Thunder**

_A/N: Okay, so for those of you reading my series, I'll try to post one chapter for whatever story in a series I'm working on each day. So now that Jenna and Melissa found each other and revealed themselves to the other rangers, they become closer as they once were and two new guys are added to the picture._

* * *

><p><em>Moto track<em>

"He's really good," Melissa commented from where she, Jenna, and Kelly were watching Dustin ride around the track on his motocross bike.

"He is," Jenna smiled at her friend. They continued to watch and out of nowhere two new riders came in. The three girls became confused, having never seen them before. The two were riding on either side of Dustin and at the same speed. Both managed to cross the line before Dustin and when he did, he made his way over to the girls.

"You ever seen those guys before?" he asked taking off his helmet.

"They ride like factory pros," Kelly shook her head as they watched the two stop over by a different van. "I would've remembered."

"I've never seen them around either," Jenna stated.

"This is my first time at a motocross track so don't look at me," Melissa put in.

"I'm just glad they don't race one-two-five's," Dustin drank from his water bottle. The four made their way to the two bikers as they took off their helmets. "Hey there. How's it going?"

"Track's a little soggy," the guy in crimson with blonde hair returned.

_*Mel, something doesn't feel right about these two,* _Jenna stated.

_*What do you mean J?* _Melissa asked.

_*Well, remember that feeling I used to get when an evil ranger was around while we lived in Angel Grove, like before I went on tour?* _she asked.

_*You still have that gift?* _Melissa asked shocked.

_*Yeah, but the scar that came with it stings like it is now when evil rangers are near,* _Jenna explained.

_*So you're saying that these two might be evil rangers?* _Melissa asked as Jenna gave a slight nod.

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down," Dustin commented.

"Hey, I'm Blake," the guy in navy shook Dustin's hand.

"Dustin," the yellow dirt boy responded. "This is Jenna and her twin Melissa."

"We can introduce ourselves," Melissa snapped.

"Nice to meet you," Blake said. "This is my brother Hunter."

"Hey," Hunter greeted.

"Wait, you guys are brothers?" Dustin asked.

"They were adopted," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Or they're close enough friends to call each other brothers."

"We're adopted," Hunter clarified.

"Cool," Dustin commented. "I haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's the home track?"

"We come down from…" Blake was cut off.

"You wouldn't have heard of it," Hunter cut in.

"Try us," Jenna shot him a death glare.

"Easy bro," Blake calmed him down. "And he wonders why we don't have any friends. Hey listen man you were pretty fast out there before."

"Yeah right man," Dustin shrugged. "I must be giving up a couple seconds of lap to you guys."

"Get too much air on your jumps," Hunter commented. "Slows you down."

"He's right," Blake shrugged. "Dark and brooding but right."

"Glad I ice skate rather than ride bikes," Melissa muttered.

"Lighten up sis," Jenna nudged the brunette.

"Listen, what are you doing now?" Blake asked. "You want to follow us?"

"Um," Dustin thought for a moment. "Actually can I take a rain check? We got to be somewhere."

"Yeah, no worries," Hunter nodded. "Next time."

"Later," the twins called as they walked away and Dustin followed.

* * *

><p><em>Woods<em>

"Tori? Shane?" Dustin yelled out as the three walked into the middle of the woods.

"Something's not right with Hunter and Blake," Jenna muttered as they walked along.

"Just wait and see what happens then," Melissa rolled her eyes. Since they found each other, they spent lots of time catching up and on top of that, both were rangers.

"Hey come on you guys!" Dustin yelled into the open space. "Don't tell me I missed training again."

"Don't worry about it too much Dustin," Jenna comforted her friend.

"Come on you guys!" he called again.

"What was that?" Melissa asked as the three heard a strange noise coming from the trees.

"Party crashers," Jenna snorted as they fell into fighting stances when the Kelzaks appeared. The three began fighting and were doing ok. The three were eventually thrown back and the Kelzaks quickly hovered over them. Bike engines could be heard and shortly blue and red blurs sped by them, knocking the Kelzaks away giving the three room to stand. The Kelzaks followed Tori and Shane as the three watched in awe.

"Hey guys," Cam ran up to them. "I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready. Of course, no one ever listens to the guy with glasses."

"Dude, these are the tsunami cycles?" Dustin awed.

"Don't feel bad Cam," Jenna comforted.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed. "When rangers get new weapons, they don't pay attention to anything but the coolness of the weapon."

"These are nice!" Tori yelled as she flew above them and they ducked.

"Man I thought these things would take months to get ready," Dustin commented as they straightened themselves out.

"So did I," Cam rolled his eyes.

"So you got something for us?" Melissa asked.

"No, should I?" Cam wondered.

"Oh come on quit joking around man," Dustin whined.

"No seriously, I don't know what you're talking about," Cam pretended to be confused.

"So you're saying the motocross guy is the only one who doesn't get a tsunami cycle?" Dustin wondered.

"Cam, quit playing around before I set you on fire," Jenna growled.

"Violent much sis?" Melissa smirked.

"Works doesn't it?" she smirked back.

"Alright fine," Cam pulled out a controller. With the push of a button the eighteen-wheeler command center came out. "Meet your new mobile command center." The truck pulled to a stop and opened. "Check this out," Cam pressed another button and out from the truck came a yellow, scarlet, and silver tsunami cycle.

"Awesome!" the twins cheered.

"So anything I should know?" Dustin asked as the twins ran up to theirs morphing in the process.

"Yeah," Cam stated. "Just make sure…why bother." Dustin was off running towards his.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he cheered as he and the twins rode to Tori and Shane to help them. "Guys wait up!"

"Dustin, Mel, J, you made it!" Shane gave them the thumbs up.

"Look!" Tori nodded ahead. "The freaks are back!"

"Let's get rid of them then!" Jenna smiled and charged.

"Not going to be a problem," Shane agreed.

"Right behind you sis," Melissa rode in. After beating the Kelzaks, the five rode to a stop in front of a small army of them.

"This is fun!" Tori grinned.

"I'm just warming up!" Shane rolled his arms.

"Too bad there had to be Kelzaks," Dustin pointed out.

"I prefer pedaling a bike," Jenna complained.

"Just enjoy what you have," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Not for long," Shane said.

"Let's go!" Tori directed.

"Right on!" the other three echoed. They rode toward the charging Kelzaks and hopped into the air while firing lasers. They took them out with ease and rode back to the truck once again stopping in a line.

"Ninja form!" they all chorused as they hopped off and were transformed back into their ninja clothes. Cam came over to them.

"Hey guys," he sighed.

"What's up Cam?" Shane wondered as they each looked over their bikes. "These bikes work pretty good."

"You know Shane, you were lucky," Cam stated as he examined one of them. "They still need some fine tuning." He tossed Dustin his backpack. The two went to talk.

"Hey J, you still coming over later?" Melissa asked.

"And miss seeing Tommy after all these years?" Jenna cocked her head to the side. "No way would I miss it!"

"Is Tommy you're boyfriend or something?" Tori chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Ew no!" the twins chorused.

"He's like, five years older than us," Melissa shuddered.

"Not to mention the fact he's our brother," Jenna added. Shane went to go talk to Dustin and the three girls stopped to listen.

"Hey Dustin, where were you today?" he asked.

"At the track man," Dustin replied. "I met these two guys that are crazy, crazy fast man. I'm hooking up with them later."

"I still say something's off about them," Jenna shouted.

"Whatever man," Shane continued. "Just remember what's important here."

_*I wonder if Hunter's single?* _Jenna thought absentmindedly.

_*You like Hunter?* _Melissa asked shocked. _*I thought you said something was off about him?* _

_*And that has to keep me from having a crush on him?* _Jenna shot back. _*I'm not questioning your crush on Cam.* _

_*Good point,* _Melissa shrugged.

_*Crap! I have that feeling again,* _Jenna winced.

_*Then let's go,* _Melissa sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"It's a subterranean disturbance," Cam concluded as the ninjas, minus Dustin, crowded around him. "This is not good."

"What's going on?" Melissa asked as the ground began to shake. The lights flickered and small pieces of debris fell before it stopped.

"It stopped," Tori was confused.

"Didn't feel like a regular earthquake," Jenna shook her head.

"Seismographs are picking up some serious activity," Cam played the clip on screen.

"There's your reason why," Shane rolled his eyes.

"That is one massive mole," Tori commented.

"I'll say," Melissa agreed.

"Sorry guys," Dustin breathed as he ran up to them. "Got hung up at the track."

"I know the feeling," Jenna sighed recalling how caught up she can get in her cycling and music.

"Better late than never," Shane stated.

"He's at the quarry," Cam informed.

"On it," Shane rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers, after first fight<em>

"Hey you guys," Dustin said as the twins, Tori, and Shane came over to where Dustin was talking to Blake and Hunter. "You guys finally get to meet! Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake," he pointed out respectively. He didn't introduce the twins since they had already met the two.

"Hey how's it going?" Hunter shook Shane's hand.

"Pretty good," he replied.

"Good," Tori agreed.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter stated. Jenna's phone went off and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but I have to take this," she groaned as she walked away and answered it.

"But not everything," Blake ignored her as he stared at Tori, causing the water ninja to blush.

"Hey Dustin, you got a minute?" Shane asked.

"Yeah yeah," he followed his friend to behind the counter leaving the two girls to talk to the boys.

"You were supposed to be back at ninja ops," Shane spoke.

"Yeah I know man," Dusting rubbed his nose. "These guys showed up and we started checking out some bikes and I don't know I just got spaced."

"Sensei's not happy," Shane sighed. "He's doing that thing with his nose again."

"Great," Dustin rolled his eyes. "Ok." He walked over to Tori and Melissa. "Come on girls I got to go. See you guys!"

"Yeah catch you later Tori!" Blake called after them. Jenna was still in the store pacing the lounge area on the phone, not noticing the others left.

"Later," Shane called. He stepped out the door before turning back to say something when he caught some upsetting things the two were saying.

"Boy," Blake smiled as the two walked over to the glove rack. "That Tori is fine!"

"Yeah, so is Jenna," Hunter agreed. "Question is, why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

"Who knows," Blake shrugged. "Maybe they like doing charity work?" Upon hearing the two chuckle, Shane walked away. Jenna remained in the store talking on her phone and not hearing what they said. From where she was, she was talking to Molly about her next recording session.

"Molly, I already told you I've done one this week," Jenna rolled her eyes for the fiftieth time since the call. "That was the deal."

"_Okay but where are you having that concert that in a few months?" _Molly wondered. _"I mean, you haven't even thought of a place to have it!"_

"Well here in Blue Bay of course!" Jenna stated.

"_Are you nuts?" _Molly yelled, causing Jenna to blink and hold the phone away from her ear. _"With all the attacks going on, is that really a good idea?"_

"We've done this in towns where that's happened before, and nothing bad happened," Jenna sighed. "What makes now different?"

"_Fine," _Molly hissed. _"You're lucky to have me as a manager. Other people looking for this job wouldn't be able to tolerate you."_

"Whatever you say Molls," Jenna rolled her eyes and hung up. Pocketing the phone, she noticed her friends had left her there. She noticed Blake and Hunter and walked up to them. "Hey, have either of you two seen where my friends have gone?"

"They left about a few minutes ago," Blake replied.

"You didn't see them?" Hunter wondered.

"Nice to have a sister that tells you things," Jenna grumbled to herself. "Thanks. I'll see you around!" she called as she ran out of the store. Once out of sight, she streaked to ops.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"98, 99, 100," Sensei counted from where he stood on Dustin's head counting the pushups the dirt boy did. When he collapsed, the guinea pig hoped onto the table. "Maybe now you will learn the importance of punctuality."

"And you'll have really nice pecks," Tori smiled as she and Melissa climbed on the table on either side of him and Shane walked in.

"Hey Dustin, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. The yellow ranger slid off the table and faced the red ranger.

"Ok dude look," he stuttered. "I'm sorry I'm just…"

"How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" Shane cut him off. This caught the girl's attention. "I mean, they come out of nowhere and suddenly they're your best friends?"

"Dude it's a motocross thing," Dustin shook it off. "I mean, you got these skater buds of yours you hang with and dude, they're total posers and we don't say a word." He walked away as Jenna walked in.

"You guys couldn't tell me you were leaving the store?" she pouted taking a seat in between her sister and Tori.

"We thought it'd be rude to interrupt your phone call," Tori shrugged.

"Well at least I know what's important here," Shane stated to the dirt boy, ignoring the girls conversation. Their attention was once again on the two. "Look, ever since you've been hanging out with these guys man, your priorities totally messed!"

"Dude that's crazy man!" Dustin snapped back. "Come on back me up here Tori, Mel, J?"

"I have no idea what's going on," Jenna tossed her hands up in surrender as Tori bit her lip and looked down.

"I refuse to take sides on any argument like this," Melissa backed down.

Oh come on man!" Dustin groaned. "Listen, I admit I've been a bit of an air head…"

"Listen," Shane once again cut him off. "It's not chess club. "We're talking about the end of the world here! Do you even get that?"

"Sensei a little help here," Dustin begged.

"You can only help yourself Dustin," the rodent replied. "With your actions, not your words."

"You know what," Dustin yelled. "I can't believe this! I'm going riding!" And with that, he stormed out and Shane looked at the three girls. There was an awkward silence.

"Um," Jenna looked around. "What was that all about?"

"You didn't hear what Hunter and Blake said about Dustin?" Shane wondered.

"How could I with the person on the other end of the phone yelling at me about missing the last cycling race?" Jenna retorted. "What did they say?"

_*Let me guess, Molly called?* _Melissa rolled her eyes.

_*Wanted to know where my concert in a few months would be,* _Jenna shrugged.

_*You told them here in Blue Bay, right?* _Melissa asked.

_*Of course!* _Jenna stated.

* * *

><p><em>Motocross Track<em>

Dustin was riding his motorbike on the track, as Hunter and Blake watched. When he was done, he rode up to them and stopped. He took off his helmet and got off his bike. The three started talking when the ground started shaking. Something came towards them and tripped Dustin, causing him to land face-first on the floor.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, weird huh?" Dustin said as casually as possible as Hunter helped him up. Just then Dustin's morpher beeped, telling him he has to go.

"Freaky watch. That have a compass?" Hunter asked, grabbing Dustin's arm to look at it.

"Yeah it's got a bunch of cool stuff I'll show you sometime," Dustin covered. "I got to head off," he said as he turned and ran away.

"Hey how come you always got to bail?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah Dustin. You want to ride like a pro, you got to practice like one, right?" Blake followed up.

"Sorry but I really got to go," Dustin ran off. He dropped his backpack, which Blake picked up. Blake nudged Hunter and showed him, and the two smiled evilly.

* * *

><p><em>Motocross Track, after destroying the mole<em>

"Come on Dustin!" the twins cheered as the four rangers watched the fifth member of their team finish his race and spray them with dirt. He rode to a stop over by them and pulled off his helmet.

"Great," Jenna whined.

"Thanks for the shower," Tori muttered.

"Yeah sorry," Dustin chuckled. "So what? Did I look faster?"

"I guess," Melissa shrugged.

"You were ripping bro!" Shane high-fived his friend. "Hey, uh, so where's Hunter and Blake? I figured they'd be here."

"Yeah I don't know," Dustin ran his hand through his hair. "I guess they had better things to do than hang out with a goof like me huh?"

"But you're the lovable kind," Jenna smiled.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed. "There's two kinds of goofs: the lovable ones and the annoying ones. You fall into the lovable category."

"Hey, some of the stuff before," Shane began. "I didn't mean you weren't committed."

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "You're a great ranger. A flake, but a great ranger."

"Thanks guys," Dustin smiled. "Well let's gear up! If we're going to be riding these tsunami cycles, we better be ready." They cheered and went to work.

* * *

><p><em>Melissa's house<em>

"Tommy I'm home!" Melissa yelled as she and Jenna stepped into the house. Jenna was sleeping over, but Tommy didn't know it yet. "Tommy? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen trying to make dinner," came a muffled reply. Melissa shot her twin a nervous look as they ran into the kitchen, which was starting to become fogged with smoke. Melissa sighed as Jenna flicked her wrist, turning of the stove. Both girls blew away the fog with dish towels as Tommy hacked.

"Thanks," he coughed.

"Trying to burn it down again?" Melissa crossed her arms and smirked.

"Thank god I was here to shut it off before it started," Jenna piped in, catching Tommy's attention of a confused look, which she noticed. "Don't tell me you forgot your other sister already?"

"Jenna?" he asked. "That really you?"

"Who else could it be?" Jenna rolled her eyes as he hugged her. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry," he chuckled and released her as the three sat down at the table. "So where have you been?"

"Living in Blue Bay for three years," Jenna shrugged. "Took a break of touring. Went to the Hot and Cold ninja academy as she did, but I control fire. It's amazing how we've both gone there for three years and never noticed each other. Oh, and I'm also the fire ranger, since you know she's the ice ranger."

"And your cycling?" Tommy wondered. Jenna rolled her eyes once more as the three spent the entire night playing catch up.

* * *

><p>AN: I may put my story "Family Help" on hold to finish this one, or at least until I get this one to a certain point. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter three of this!


	4. Thunder Strangers I

**Cool It**

**Chapter 4: Thunder Strangers Part 1**

_A/N: I'm kind of pissed right now because the YouTube channel where I get the lines for the chapters of any season from is gone because of issues with copyright stuff. So basically, I can't really get to anything except ninja storm and maybe operation overdrive. For dino thunder and mystic force videos, I haven't found any yet. So anyway, I'm possibly putting my story "Family Help" on hold since all I can seem to think about right now is this story. On with the chapter! _

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Unbelievable," Shane muttered at what he and Dustin were looking at on Cam's computer. Melissa walked into the room.

"Dude that's so sick it's just wrong," Dustin agreed.

"What are you guys doing?" she wondered taking a seat across from them.

"Check out the lines on that baby," Shane awed ignoring Melissa. "The way they move. Dude I can't believe it!"

"You better not be doing anything illegal," Cam burst into the room and the two boys frantically tried to hide the computer.

"Seriously?" Melissa asked. "What are you two looking at on there?"

"Let me see," Cam sighed taking the computer and sitting down. Melissa moved so she could see.

"Tsunami cycles?" the two asked.

"Yeah man," the two wind ninjas laughed.

"Shouldn't you be doing school work or annoying your parents or something?" Cam asked irritated.

"Well it was already switched onto this channel so we thought we'd just go," Dustin began.

"Computers don't have channels," Cam interrupted. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise around here without asking me first."

"What's the big deal?" Shane wondered. "We didn't hurt it."

"Think of how you'd feel if someone used your skateboard without asking," Melissa tried to point out.

"It's just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems," Cam explained. "I just don't want anything to…" The computers started beeping as he was cut off. "Please say this is a dream!" the computers crashed. "I don't believe this!"

"You're sweating like, really really bad man," Dustin noted. "You ok?"

"It's frozen!" Cam stated as he got up and ran over to the mainframe. "The systems locked up! It's totally dead!" The other three ninjas in the room stood behind him.

"Yeah but you backed it up right?" Shane hoped.

"Of course I did," Cam kept his eyes on the screen. "I must have. "He turned to the Earth ninja. "Dustin, you have the back-up. I gave it to you on that disc."

"Oh yeah," Dustin recalled. "Yeah right it's in my backpack," he reached around to grab said bag to find it wasn't there.

"Misplaced it?" Melissa smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"What is this?" Kelly demanded as she entered the shop to find Melissa watching someone toss around piles of things searching for something and making her way to the counter. "Hello? Dustin?"

"Oh hey," the yellow clad teen popped up.

"You understand the concept of cleaning don't you?" Kelly wondered."Things go onto the shelves!"

"He lost his backpack," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"And I can't even think about anything else until I find it," Dustin stated as he walked over to some racks.

"You'll find it," Kelly assured. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, have you seen Blake or Hunter?"

"They kind of blew me off last week," the dirt boy continued his search. "And I haven't seen them since."

"Do either of you have a cell number?" the red head pondered.

"Here," Melissa dug out a small paper with the numbers on them. "Why?"

"I got the money I needed for the regionals next week," she explained. "I got to put a two-fifty team together like yesterday."

"Alright," Dustin sighed. "Hey, well what about me?" he turned and asked as Melissa gathered her things.

"I've only got a budget for two-fifties Dustin and," Kelly paused. "Those guys have got the experience on big bikes. You understand right?"

"Yeah sure," he nodded slightly. "You know what? I got to go…" he trailed off as he left the store to find his backpack and Melissa followed saying goodbye to the red head.

* * *

><p><em>Skate Park<em>

"Any luck?" Shane asked the dirt boy who was walking up to them. The red ranger stopped his skateboard as Jenna and Melissa came up.

"No man," Dustin sighed.

"Well think," Tori started. "Where else have you been?"

"The track?" Jenna offered. Dustin started to take off but was stopped when their morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane," he spoke.

"_I'm getting a strange heat signature reading at the quarry," _Cam's voice rang through.

"Kelzaks?" Shane questioned.

"_No I don't know what it is," _Cam replied. _"But you better ranger up just to be safe."_

"Not gonna be a problem," Shane cut the connection. They all looked around for bystanders that could be watching. "Ready?"

"Ready," the three girls chorused.

"Ninja storm,"

"Fire storm,"

"Ice storm,"

"Ranger form!"

* * *

><p><em>Quarry<em>

"What's going on?" Shane wondered as they looked around the quarry, morphed.

"Not a whole lot," Tori replied.

"Nothing here," Dustin added.

"So what's the deal?" Melissa wondered.

"Something's here," Jenna said. "Evil Rangers."

"Are you sure J?" Melissa asked.

"Mel, when has my gift ever let me down?" Jenna asked.

"Uh Cam, this place is like downtown Deatsville," Shane spoke into his communicator. "

"_I'm taking heat from the air force satellite," _Cam answered. _"It's usually right on."_

"Goodbye Rangers!" two voices from atop a cliff echoed. The five snapped around to see two rangers, crimson and navy, standing on that cliff.

"They're evil!" Jenna shouted. And explosion went off in front of the rangers blowing them back.

"Note to self," Shane stood back up as did the others. "Never ever doubt Cam!" The crimson and Navy rangers were now on their level, backs turned. "Who are you?"

"What's with the attitude?" Tori demanded.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Shane called.

"I've had enough of these evil idiots!" Jenna yelled.

"Relax J," Melissa soothed, knowing how her sister felt about evil rangers. "They don't stand a chance."

"Obviously you didn't get the memo," Crimson turned around.

"Old rangers out, new rangers in," Navy followed suit.

"What? You expect us to fight?" Dustin asked. The two streaked between them repeatedly, knocking them down and them standing in their spots.

"Doesn't seem like they want to talk," Shane grumbled.

"What gave it away?" Jenna hissed.

"I vote for kicking their wanna-be butts!" Tori growled.

"I hear ya!" Dustin agreed as they stood.

"Just remember, they're still humans that can be turned good!" Melissa reminded.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?" Shane asked as he launched an air attack. Navy went into battle.

"We don't do nice," he said blankly. The other four took on Crimson. Shane joined in and they were all blown back with a forceful strike from their thunder staff.

"They have sticks!" Shane cried.

"No really?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Really big sticks," Tori corrected.

"Anybody got a suggestion?" Dustin asked.

"You want an idea?" Crimson growled as he and Navy stood side by side, holding their thunder staffs. "How about…give up!"

"Trust us," Navy spoke. "It'll be much less painful that way."

"Oh I get it," Shane said as the five stood up, clutching their sides. "This is a training thing isn't it?"

"Cam you got us," Tori followed.

"It's highly real," Jenna snarled. "Not part of training or a joke. Evil rangers are in just about every generation."

"I agree with this being for real," Dustin agreed.

"It is," Melissa nodded.

"Alright, ready?" Crimson asked his friend who nodded. They ninja streaked and disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Shane wondered.

"Really far away," Dustin crossed his arms.

"If we're lucky," Melissa added.

"They'll be back," Jenna shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"I'm telling you it's the same feeling I have when I'm around those two," Jenna tried explaining her gift to her sister as the others rapidly questioned Sensei.

"Look, I know you were born with the gift and birthmark to allow you to detect evil rangers, but hasn't it messed up before?" Melissa wondered.

"Once," Jenna nodded slowly. "But that was when we didn't know about my gift and there were many people around of who it could've been, so it doesn't count."

"Whatever you say," Melissa sighed as they heard Sensei whistle.

"One at a time," he ordered.

"Sensei," Shane went first. "Who were those guys?"

"They fight in the style of the thunder ninja academy," Sensei paced his little shack. "This is all I know for certain."

"I thought Lothor captured all the other ninja schools," Dustin thought.

"Could he have turned them against us?" Tori asked.

"To fight fire with fire?" Jenna caught on.

"Their fire comes from deep within," the guinea pig answered. "Even Lothor cannot be driving them to a task with such passion."

"You know," Dustin said. "I don't really care what their problem is, all I know is those dudes almost smoked us."

"Trust me, they're nothing compared to the evil rangers we've seen before," Melissa spoke as they all looked at the twins.

"How many evil rangers have you seen before?" Tori wondered, eyeing the two.

"Um, evil mighty morphing green ranger when he first started," Jenna began.

"He nearly killed his team," Melissa added.

"Second pink ranger, but at the time she became a ranger she was no long evil," Jenna continued. "Then there was the red zeo ranger when he was brainwashed, followed by two former rangers being turned evil on an island known as Muranthias when they were dropped in a lava pit but later freed by the turbo rangers, and that's about it. Now it's these guys."

"Well I want to know why these guys didn't smoke us," Shane went back on the main point. They all shifted to where Cam sat at the computer.

"The quarry again?" he wondered. "What is it like a monster con over there?"

"Zurgane," Shane muttered. "Still ugly as ever."

"I have a feeling those thunder freaks will show up again," Jenna shook her head.

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien sidekick?" Tori wondered.

"I hope you didn't just jinx that," Melissa said.

"It could be a trap," Sensei spoke up. "Use caution when engaging him."

"We always do," Shane agreed as the five backed away and morphed.

* * *

><p><em>Quarry<em>

"Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane asked as they streaked into the quarry to face Zurgane.

"If you want something done right," Zurgane growled. "You do it yourself!" He drew his two swords. "Rangers meet your destiny!"

"Ninja swords!" the five shouted and drew their own swords. The two sides circled each other.

"Bring it on!" Zurgane hissed. They charged but were thrown back when their attack was defended.

"Okay," Dustin sat up. "Good idea, bad result."

"I'm sick of power rangers!" Zurgane walked slowly towards them. "Rangers rangers rangers! That's all I ever hear!"

"That's what they all say!" Melissa rolled her eyes as Shane got up and charged again. The two were stuck in a sword duel until Shane was knocked back and the others rang to help him. He fired blast at the five sending them flying back. As they stood back up, the general disappeared.

"Catch ya later big guy!" the red ranger called.

"That was weird," Dustin noted.

"I have to agree to that," Jenna mumbled.

"What did they want from us?" Tori wondered.

"Look out!" Jenna yelled as blasts were fired at their feet. They turned to see the two thunder rangers walking towards them.

"Recognize these?" Crimson asked as the two brought out their thunder cycles, almost exact replicates of the tsunami ones.

"No!" Tori cried in disbelief.

"Dude!" Dustin was shocked.

"What the hell?" Melissa questioned.

"Aw no way!" Shane shook his head.

"This is just great!" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Yes way!" Crimson smirked as the two walked to their bikes.

"Ours come with a few improvements," Navy followed.

"This is so wrong!" Dustin decided.

"Ready to ride?" Crimson asked as they boarded. "Let's show these posers how it's done!" The five rangers were blown off of a small cliff as the thunder rangers rode towards them and followed.

"Watch out!" Shane called as the two flew overhead and they rolled out of the way, minus Dustin who rather fell face first and turned.

"Nice face plant!" Crimson cackled. The other four fired their ninja beams at him but he remained unaffected. Instead, he shot them down. The five regrouped only to be blown down by the two again. The thunder rangers came to a stop.

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disc!" Dustin cried as they struggled to get up.

"But," Tori struggled. "How?"

"Who are these guys?" Shane wondered.

"This is so easy it's almost boring," Navy rolled his eyes. "I thought that they'd at least put up a fight."

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja academy," Crimson walked forward. "They're so lame."

"No doubt," Navy agreed. "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this!"

"It's time to finish what we started," Crimson sighed. "Crimson thunder power!"

"What more could there be?" Melissa wondered.

"Navy thunder power!" the navy one ignored her.

"Sky of wonder," Crimson trailed off.

"Power of Thunder!" Navy finished.

"That does not look good," Tori stated as the five could now stand.

"Crimson Insectozord!" Crimson called out.

"Navy bettlezord!" Navy followed. Two huge new zords showed up.

"You just had to ask," Jenna growled."Didn't you Mel?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tori rolled her eyes.

"They have zords?" Dustin questioned in disbelief.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Shane hissed. The two thunders went into their zords.

"Looks like it's up to you guys," Melissa sighed.

"They want to play rough?" Shane asked. "We're all about rough!" he raised his communicator. "Cam, hit it!"

"Ninja zords!" Tori called as the three jumped into theirs. The twins sat back to watch. They had yet to get their own. Both watched the battle move on. The thunder rangers formed the thunder megazord and the wind rangers followed. The two gasped when they saw the wind megazord crash and fall.

* * *

><p><em>Motocross track<em>

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelly asked the Bradley brothers as she and the twins got out of the Storm Chargers van. They had asked her to come help look for people who could have been caught in the attack, with as few details as possible. "We're under attack!"

"We think they need help," Hunter panted. "Come on!" he and Blake ran off, the girls following.

"Something in his voice seems familiar," Jenna whispered to her twin out of Kelly's earshot as they ran on.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I found a source to use for dino thunder videos now if only I could find one for mystic force. Anyway, I'm in a better mood right now than yesterday (which is when the author's note at the top was written).

Just of curiosity, if anyone has seen the movie "The Island," do they feel that it's a really messed up movie?


	5. Thunder Strangers II

**Cool It**

**Chapter 5: Thunder Strangers II**

_A/N: The twins play a trick on the thunder rangers. What is it? What will happen now? Please vote in any poll up on my profile page!_

* * *

><p><em>Motocross Track<em>

"Come on!" Blake yelled as the five ran to the hill. Kelly, Jenna, and Melissa were following Blake and Hunter towards where people might be. "There!" he pointed as three familiar figures stumbled up the hill.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke," Hunter stated as the four teens helped pull the others up.

"You guys ok?" Jenna asked in concern.

"Yeah, thanks," Tori held onto her stomach.

"What happened?" Hunter wondered as casually as possible.

"I was listening in the car on the way here," Kelly spoke. "They think it was some kind of alien attack."

"Does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake wondered.

"You never wondered why housing was so cheap?" Shane retorted.

"We need to call someone," Kelly burst in. "The police, the FBI, the CIA!"

"No Kelly," Tori declined. "We're fine. Thanks."

"Let us help you," Melissa suggested as she and Jenna helped the three safely away from the others, who watched them leave. Once they reached a small clearing and continued walking, now out of sight, they looked at their morphers.

"That was way harsh man," Dustin sighed. "You know what? I think my morphers toast."

"Cam is gonna freak when he finds out we thrashed the zords," Tori stated.

"Technically, it's not your fault," Jenna pointed out.

"It's the thunder rangers faults," Melissa added.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Well, you managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon," Cam rolled his eyes as he looked at the three damaged morphers. "Not to mention what you did to the zords."

"Relax Cam," Melissa pleaded.

"We still have our morphers if needed," Jenna finished the thought.

"Cam," Sensei spoke up. "Now is not the time."

"I'm sorry," the computer genius sighed. "You're right. Thankfully the auto retrieve will allow the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged a self reconstruct function."

"Dude," Dustin scratched his head. "I've got no idea what you just said." They followed him to the computer.

"He means that they're fixing themselves," Melissa translated, earning a startled and confused glare from her twin.

"When did you become a translator?" she asked.

"Maybe if you stuck around longer in Angel Grove you would've become one too," Melissa smirked.

"Not my fault," the other brunette surrendered, giving the others time to look more confused.

"Hey Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane wondered as the guinea pig jumped onto the computer desk.

"Yeah those zords they had were sick bro," Dustin agreed. "I mean sensei."

"The thunder zords," the guinea pig began. "Created by the same technology that powers your own."

"And these thunder ninjas," Tori started. "Work for Lothor, that doesn't make sense."

"No more than Zurgane booking out of there when they showed up," Shane noted.

"I suspect that as with all evil alliances, there's dissention in their ranks," Sensei explained. "Dissention that can be used to our advantage when the time is right."

"I hope these are under warrantee," Dustin handed his morpher back.

"I just feel totally helpless," Tori stated. "There's got to be something we can do."

"For now," Sensei grabbed their attention. "You must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power."

"And be careful," Cam added. "They've already stolen the tsunami cycle disc somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them."

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers, next day<em>

"J, you ok?" Melissa asked as she noticed a tired Jenna walk into the store. "You look beat."

"Thanks sis," Jenna rolled her eyes at the obviousness. "I barely got any sleep last night."

"Something wrong?" Dustin asked, pooping in between them.

"I don't know," she shrugged weakly.

"You pulled an all nighter again, didn't you?" Melissa's eyes narrowed as the two turned to her.

"Basically," Jenna yawned. "But not purposely."

"Wait, you stayed up all night on purpose?" Dustin accused. "Dude!"

"Chill Dustin," Jenna shook her head. "It wasn't on purpose. I've had trouble sleeping, that's all." Melissa shot her another questioning glare.

_*It's Molly again, isn't it?* _she wondered.

_*Unfortunately,* _Jenna groaned. _*She had me up all night writing a new song and trying to get me to record it.*_

_*Can't wait to hear it,* _Melissa smiled. "You should get some sleep. Go lie on the couches or go to my place. Tommy won't mind if you crash on the couch."

"I'd probably safer here," Jenna chuckled. "Knowing Tommy, he'd probably blow something up every five minutes."

"More than likely," Melissa laughed. "He's like a road hazard."

"Why not just go to Ops?" Dustin whispered. "Sensei and Cam probably wouldn't mind if you crashed there. It'd be safer too." The two blinked.

"Did that seriously come from your head?" Melissa asked.

"He may be a goofball, but he has his moments," Jenna laughed, having known the dirt boy longer. "I think that's what I'll do." She got up and left._ *By the way Mel, I have a funny feeling about what might happen later, so I came up with a plan in case it does happen.*_

_*Tell me!* _the brunette in question begged. As Jenna headed to ops, she explained her plan. Dustin went back to the bike.

"Dude, you've changed that oil like, four times already," Shane counted from where he and now Melissa sat on one of the garage counters.

"Yeah I don't know man," Dustin sighed standing straight up. "I just can't stop thinking about why those thunder punks didn't destroy us when they had the chance ya know?"

"Maybe they wanted the five of us?" Melissa brought up and she and Shane now stood by him.

"Dudes check it out," Shane nodded towards where Kelly, Hunter, and Blake were talking.

"Hey," the red head returned. "Just fill these out before the race and we're good to go. Oh, and make sure your parents sign them."

"We don't live with our parents," Hunter snapped coldly.

"Chill out," Melissa said as she walked by them. "You're not the only ones."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kelly ignored her.

"Hey don't sweat it," Blake cut her off. "We'll get the forms back to you tomorrow ok?"

"Great," Kelly smiled. "I'll see you out there then." The two boys turned and left as Melissa joined the others back in the garage.

"I'm gonna go see if they wanna hit the track," Dustin said.

"I don't know man," Shane shook his head. "Something about those guys…"

"Seems fishy?" Melissa helped. "J thinks they're hiding something big."

"Come on man," Dustin chuckled clapping an oily hand on Shane's red shirt before sliding it off and leaving a stain that the red ranger stared at. "Sorry dude I'll… I gotta go!" the dirt boy raced outside.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Cam!" Tori came running in, not noticing the heavily sleeping form of the fire ranger. "I need your help!"

"Can it wait?" he asked. "I almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency," she protested. "My friend, he's hurt!"

"And you brought him here?" Cam stood in alert.

"I'll take a croissant to go…" Jenna mumbled through her sleep, oblivious to what went on around her.

"You ever hear of a hospital?" Cam wondered, ignoring the brunette.

"I know," Tori sighed. "But he was hurt because of me. Please, come look at him. It was one of Lothor's space rays. We have to help him."

"Alright," Cam agreed as the two ran out.

"Be careful," Jenna continued to mumble.

_**-Later-**_

Cam had arrived back in ops to find Jenna still sleeping. The alarms went off, surprisingly not awakening the girl, and he went to see the problem. On screen was the frog monster and he sent a message to the rangers, who appeared in battle shortly after. It began.

"_Cam, can you send Jenna out?" _Melissa asked as the thunder rangers appeared.

"She's still sleeping," the genius sighed. "The alarms didn't wake her, so I doubt me trying will get her to move."

"_Thanks anyway," _Melissa rolled her eyes as she got back to the fight. The Thunder rangers disappeared after destroying the monster, leaving the other four confused. It came back bigger so Melissa sat on the side as the other three called on their zords.

_**-Shortly Later-**_

"Stupid manager," Jenna grumbled. She was still asleep, not knowing she was being lifted. It was amazing how heavy a sleeper she could be. A few minutes later, the wind and ice rangers walked in. the two thunder rangers stepped out from behind the wall, Cam in between them, hands behind his back, and Jenna in the crimson one's arms, still snoozing away. The four went into defensive positions.

"What are you doing here?" Shane snarled. The thunders dropped their morph to reveal Blake and Hunter. The defensive stances fell.

"So what do you want?" Dustin wondered. "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her," Hunter nodded towards Tori, which was when the others noticed Jenna wasn't in her fire ninja uniform, but an ice ninja uniform, like Melissa's, making it hard to tell which twin was which.

"Blake?" the blonde asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." Cam struggled to break free.

"If you hurt them I will hunt you down," Tori stated.

"And I won't hesitate to join," Melissa snapped,

"Leave him," Hunter ordered as Blake tossed Cam forward. He stumbled and was caught by the two girls. "We've got what we want. Good bye rangers!" the two disappeared, Jenna still asleep in hands. Cam recovered from the smoke first and ran to the small hut.

"Everyone alright?" Tori wondered.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked.

"My father, they took my father," Cam faced them, glasses off.

"And Jenna," Melissa added, causing the four to look at her confused.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short, but it's midnight. Latest I've stayed up in a long time.


	6. Thunder Strangers III

**Cool It**

**Chapter 6: Thunder Strangers Part III**

_A/N: Hunter and Blake were revealed as the thunder rangers and left with Jenna and Sensei in hands. What happens now?_

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"What?" Melissa asked, noticing the confusing glares of her teammates. Then it clicked. "Jenna had a feeling this would happen, so to confuse them, she put on an ice ninja uniform to make them think they took me instead."

"Ok then," Dustin nodded.

"See!" Shane declared as they crowded around the computer. "I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter!"

"Man you don't need to say I told you so," Dustin whined. "I feel bad enough already."

"That's them," Cam pointed on the screen. "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track their location within a twenty five mile radius."

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers, can he?" Shane wondered.

"Nope," Melissa shook her head.

"And he's about to go out of range," Cam sighed.

"Why are they taking them out there to the forest?" Dustin wondered.

"Found it!" Tori shouted from where she stood at the bookshelf. "The mountain of lost ninjas."

"Of course!" Cam realized.

"That's where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right?" Dustin asked.

"So you do study your ninja history," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes," the earth ninja admitted.

"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas is where the Cavern of Spirits is," the computer guy added.

"Also home to the Gem of Souls," Melissa brought up.

"It's the only thing on Earth that's powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei," Tori concluded.

"It's got to be what the thunders are after," Cam noted.

"But why would they take Jenna?" Melissa wondered.

"I don't know," Shane replied. "But that's where we're going."

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Stupid sun," Jenna groaned from where she was starting to wake up in Hunter's arms. As her vision became clearer, she noticed Hunter and Blake, walking in a forest, and holding a small energy thing. "Put me down!" she ordered, realizing she was being carried. Hunter dropped her and she stood back up, dusting herself off.

"Good to see you awake," Hunter replied sarcastically.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

"Just follow," Hunter snapped. She did as told, seeing where she didn't know what was going on and where she was.

"Great," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Me levanto hasta que descubro que ha sido secuestrado por un idiota melancólico y un chico tímido que está caminando por un bosque de llevar algo de bola! Lo que un saludo!" The two thunder boys stared at her in confusion.

"I don't know about you bro," Blake said as they stopped walking and heard a strange noise. "But I'm not really digging this place."

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter shook it off.

"You should be afraid thunder rangers," the energy sphere spoke as their walking continued. Jenna blinked at it. "There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known."

"Quiet," Hunter growled. "We know what we're doing."

"Mind filling me in on what's going on?" Jenna asked. When she got no answer, she continued. "Fine I'll just ask Mel."

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm, makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with," Sensei continued.

"You destroyed our parents," Hunter held the ball in front of his face. "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that's coming to you."

_*Mel, what's going on?* _Jenna asked. _*Hunter and Blake and I are walking through some strange forest and they keep talking to this ball thing. Mind filling me in?*_

_*Oh good, you're awake!* _Melissa's sigh of relief came. _*Hunter and Blake are the thunder rangers, as you suspected, and they took Sensei, who's in that energy sphere. We don't know why they took you. But they're heading for the Cavern of Spirits to use the gem of souls to break the energy sphere. Are you ok?*_

_*Other than the fact they won't tell me anything and I'm completely clueless to what's going on exactly,* _Jenna recounted. _*I'm fine. Fully awake after that nap.*_

_*Why did you have to be a heavy sleeper?* _Melissa chuckled.

_*Hey!* _Jenna protested. _*Part of being a singer is to get lots of rest!*_

_*Whatever,* _Melissa scoffed as she disconnected.

* * *

><p><em>Mobile Command Center<em>

"Tracking systems are online," Cam stated from where he sat at the front, three of four rangers surrounding him.

"How long 'til we get there?" Dustin jumped around.

"I told you to go before we left ninja ops," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Not why I'm asking," Dustin countered. "I'm just freakin' here."

"Good news is Jenna's awake and unharmed," Melissa helped the situation. "Bad news, they're not telling her anything."

"How do you know?" Dustin wondered.

"Twin telepathy," the brunette shrugged.

"Hey Tori," Shane walked up to the blue ranger. "It wasn't your fault."

"Well then whose was it?" she asked.

"You were just doing what you thought was right," Shane pointed out. "It could've happened to anyone of us." They all boarded their tsunami cycles.

"This is as far as I go," Cam said. "The rest is up to you. Please find them."

"We will," Melissa assured. The door opened and the four rode out.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"How much further?" Blake whined as the three continued walking. Jenna was now back in her regular ninja uniform.

"We're almost there," Hunter answered.

"Almost where?" Jenna wondered.

"Good," Blake ignored her. They stopped when they heard a noise run through the trees. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Hunter and Jenna chorused. They all slowly backed away as gray ghost like creatures appeared. All went into fighting stances.

"Halloween gone bad," Jenna muttered. Hunter set Sensei down on the ground. All three raised their morphers.

"Thunder storm, ranger form!" the thunders chorused.

"Fire storm, ranger form!" Jenna followed. They charged into battle. Jenna was faring better than the two thunder rangers. Using the skills she learned, she managed to avoid getting hit as much.

"They just keep coming," Hunter declared as he fought while holding Sensei in his hands. The two thunders were squished together back to back as Jenna kept fighting, practically invincible.

"Put me down I say!" Sensei ordered. Lasers were fired at the creatures as the four other rangers rode in on the tsunami cycles.

"What?" Hunter wondered.

"Who the…" Blake was cut off.

"Coming through!" Shane interrupted. The four came to a stop in front of the thunders.

"Whoa," Dustin looked around. "Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary color, with exception of Mel and J," Shane stated.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tori agreed as she was tackled off her bike when one of the creatures came at her. Melissa rode off to help her sister, who had yet to be tossed around. The fights broke out again. The twins flipped back, landing next to the thunders.

"Stay close," Hunter ordered to Jenna and Blake. They continued fighting.

"This is crazy!" Blake exclaimed.

"No dip Sherlock," Jenna scoffed.

"Double attack?" Melissa wondered. With a nod from her sister, the two flipped between the creatures, hitting some in the process, then firing their ninja beams at them. Somehow, all seven managed to get in the middle of the circle of creatures that surrounded them.

"These guys are fearless!" Shane decided.

"They're dead," Tori pointed out. "It's not like they have a lot to lose!"

"That would be the glass half empty right?" Dustin wondered.

"Not the time Dustin!" the twins echoed.

"Back off!" Hunter ordered.

"Like that'll help," Jenna shook her head.

"How about a truce," Shane asked. "Let's do this together!"

"Fine by me," Hunter agreed. "But only for now." All seven launched into the fight. Once again, the twins fared better than all the others. Hunter, Shane, and Jenna took on one group. Tori, Blake, Dustin, and Melissa took on another. When all the creatures were defeated and disappeared, they went back to the way they were before.

"That was great teamwork," Sensei stated from where his energy sphere was in Hunter's hold. The two thunders threw the five back, but Hunter held onto Jenna's wrist.

"Let's go!" he ordered. The two streaked off, Jenna and Sensei in hands.

"Not again," Melissa groaned.

"They're getting away!" Tori whined.

"No their not!" Shane stated. The four ninja streaked after them.

* * *

><p><em>Quarry<em>

The seven rangers landed in the quarry and the fight was on. Jenna fought against the two thunders. The other four were knocked down and Jenna ran up to help them but Hunter pulled her back.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked.

"Simple," Hunter supplied. "Revenge."

"What's that?" Shane wondered as the ground started to shake. "Revenge for what?"

"Whoa," Tori stared at the huge zord, which had just appeared.

"No way!" the twins gasped.

"Is that…" Shane trailed off.

"Zurgane!" Tori finished.

"Who gave him the keys to a zord?" Dustin wondered.

"That'll keep them busy," Hunter stated. Blake nodded in agreement as Jenna tried to break free of Hunter's hold on her. The two dragged her away as they tried to escape.

"You guys go after them," Tori instructed. "I'll keep Zurgane busy!"

"Good luck!" Melissa called as she and the two other winds chased the thunders. On the other side of the quarry, the ranger fight began again. Jenna was once again against the thunders.

"Give me that ball!" Dustin ordered as he leapt into the air, lunging at the two thunders.

"Don't even," Blake jumped up and kicked the yellow ranger down. Shane and Jenna went against Hunter as Melissa and Dustin went against Blake. All the while, Sensei was being tossed around. The fight continued. They noticed the megazord go down then get back up.

"Recess is over," Hunter decided as he and Blake drew their thunder staffs and charged the four once again. The four drew their ninja swords. The fight was on once again, the same match ups. It wasn't long before Shane, Dustin, and Melissa were thrown to the ground. Jenna, yet again, tried to help them up but was held back when Hunter grabbed her arm and shot at the three on the floor.

"You're Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake told them. The two stalked off, Sensei and Jenna in tow.

"Dude they can't be right," Dustin groaned as he stood, watching the two drag their friends away.

"It's a lie!" Shane agreed.

"Ready?" Melissa wondered. The three formed a small pyramid, Shane and Melissa sitting on Dustin's arms, and the two lunged at the thunders, freeing their hold on Jenna. The four ran off once Sensei was in their hands. They stopped after rounding the corner.

"I think we lost them," Shane breathed.

"You ok?"Melissa asked her twin.

"Fine," she shrugged.

"Thank goodness," Sensei stated as their visors popped open.

"You're alright now Sensei," Shane spoke.

"Hey! Guys!" Tori ran over after taking down Zurgane. "You got them! Excellent!"

"Mind if I cut in?" Blake's voice asked as their visors snapped shut and they saw Blake lunging in between them, thunder staff drawn. Hunter followed and formed the thunderstorm cannon. He pointed at the six fighting ninjas.

"Come on Blake," he wished. "Get out of the way!"

"I can't," Blake stated. "Just take your shot!" And that's what Hunter did.

"You guys, look out!" Tori warned, noticing the cannon.

"Shane, come on!" Dustin called from where the red and navy rangers were fighting.

"Uh, I'm a little busy!" he stated.

"Do it!" Blake ordered. Hunter fired causing all six rangers to be sent back. Sensei was knocked towards Hunter. Jenna recovered first and flipped over to Hunter to try and get Sensei back, only to be caught again. Blake recovered at the same time and sauntered to them.

"We've got what we wanted," Hunter stated, one hand on Sensei's sphere, the other holding Jenna's wrist. "Let's bail!" The two streaked off dragging the two away.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"You know, if you're going to keep doing this," Jenna began, rubbing her wrist that Hunter had let go of once they demorphed and were out of sight. "You could at least tell me why you're bringing me along."

"The ninja spirits sense our presence," Sensei replied before she could get a proper answer.

"The cavern," Blake pointed out.

"Consider what you are about to do carefully," Sensei informed. "There are powerful forces here."

"Quiet!" Hunter ordered. "The gem of souls will take care of you."

"Don't need to be so harsh," Jenna grumbled as she reluctantly followed.

* * *

><p><em>Mobile Command Center<em>

"Hunter and Blake think Sensei destroyed their parents," Shane recalled. "There's no way he could do something like that."

"And why do they keep taking J?" Melissa wondered.

"Of course he couldn't," Cam answered. "My father's only ever fought in self defense. He teaches his students respect, decency, and virtue."

"We know that," Tori responded. "We don't believe those lies any more than you do."

"I don't know what to do," Cam sighed. "Just be careful."

* * *

><p><em>Cavern<em>

"You know, you still haven't answered my question," Jenna leaned against the cave wall and crossed her arms, trying to stall the two. "I mean, Sensei's right. Revenge isn't the answer. And he didn't do anything."

"No!" Shane's voice sounded as the four ninjas ran into the cave to find Jenna looking annoyed and the two thunder ninjas hovering the gem above the energy sphere. "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything," Hunter stated.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake growled.

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter continued.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter wondered.

"He's evil," Jenna shrugged casually.

"Well dude," Dustin began. "He's not exactly one of the good guys."

"We're done talking," Hunter snapped as he went to slam the gem on the sphere.

"No!" all three girls chorused and everyone ran forward.

"Put it down Hunter," a masculine voice came.

"Who are you?" Shane asked as two figures appeared.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter asked. "How did you…"

"This is the mountain of lost ninjas," the male ghost stated. "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him right?" Blake pointed at Sensei.

"No Blake," the female ghost answered. "He's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Well then who is?" Hunter demanded.

"The one they call Lothor," the guy replied.

"What a surprise there," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"There's a shock," Tori copied.

"They're fading," Hunter whined.

"No wait!" Blake called. "Come back!"

"We'll always be looking after you," the female smiled.

"Make us proud," the male pleaded as the two disappeared.

"Come back," Hunter cried.

"What a sight," Lothor rolled his eyes. They turned around to face Lothor himself. "The thunder rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning. You've been talking about me haven't you?"

"It was you all along," Hunter growled. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" the space ninja chuckled. "Now give me the hamster. We have business to attend to."

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane hissed, standing protectively in front of the three girls.

"Then I'll take him," Lothor grinned.

"Hello?" Tori stated. "Lots of us, only one of you."

"Oh please," Lothor snarled as he fired a blast, directly at Sensei , but they moved away as Hunter deflected it with the gem. It hit Lothor and he disappeared.

"What happened?" Tori wondered.

"Everyone ok?" Melissa asked.

"Fine," Jenna shrugged.

"Dude you nailed Lothor," Shane pointed out. "How'd you do that?"

"The gem of souls," Hunter said shakily. "It's broken. I used it to protect us, but it shattered."

"For better or worse," Sensei spoke as they all turned to him and he tore down his energy sphere. "The power of the gem cannot be destroyed."

"Speaking of power," Tori brought up.

"What happened to Lothor?" Melissa caught on.

"I suspect that he is very much alive," Sensei replied. "And I fear more desperate than ever."

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Here you go," Shane said as he slid a bag across the counter to a customer. "Hey, how'd the race go?" he asked, noticing Kelly and Dustin enter.

"Could've been better," Kelly sighed.

"Blake and Hunter didn't show," Dustin clarified.

"I thought they were all set?" Melissa popped up next to Shane.

"So did I," Kelly huffed off.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked as she and Jenna walked in.

"Blake and Hunter blew the race off," Shane supplied.

"We know," Jenna sighed.

"Wait, you know?" Dustin wondered. "What happened?"

"Are they coming back?" Melissa added.

"They're gone," Tori sighed.

"Gone? Where?" Shane asked.

"Not sure," Jenna shrugged.

"They said to say goodbye," Tori continued.

* * *

><p><em>Some Beach<em>

"So how long you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked as he and Hunter walked down the beach.

"Why?" he wondered. "You got a reason to come back?"

"We both do," the guy in navy replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Somewhere after Cam becomes a ranger and before Shimazu shows up, Jenna's secret of her being J. Leigh is revealed at her concert. So anyway, I'm putting my story "Family Help" on hold because I can't focus on anything but this one right now. There aren't many chapters left in that one anyways. F.Y.I., for future reference, Jenna is fluent in English, Spanish, French, Portuguese, and Latin. Some of these languages will be used in other chapters, like when she talks to certain people.

For example:

Spanish: when she's annoyed or talking to her record company boss Pablo. or when she and Melissa talk about Jenna's secret in a public area

French: When she's talking to her best opening act in concert (will play an important role in sequel)

Portuguese: when she and Molly are having a fight about something

Latin: whenever she feels like it

English: all the time

What Jenna said when she spoke in Spanish:

I wake up to find I've been kidnapped by a brooding idiot and a shy guy who are walking through a forest carrying some ball thing! What a greeting!

Please vote in whatever poll is on my profile!


	7. Return of Thunder I

**Cool It**

**Chapter 7: Return of Thunder Part 1**

_A/N: Skipped the episode in between because I can't stand it. The twins still don't have zords, so they will not be getting trapped on that island! Wooo! This Chapter is Meant to cover first two episodes in the four part epic. _

_Disclaimer: For this story, I only own Jenna, Melissa, J. Leigh, Molly, and possible things to come later. _

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Yeah Dustin," Tori cheered as she, Jenna, and Dustin watched his motocross video. "You look really good out there."

"That was awesome!" Jenna agreed, not as enthusiastically as she normally would. What happened a month ago in the Cavern of Spirits had been bothering her, mostly the fact that Lothor wanted her for some reason she didn't understand.

"Now all I got to do is get some factory dudes to see the tape," Dustin paused the video.

"Hi there," a guy asked. "I'm looking for a Kelly Holloway."

"Sorry she's out at the moment," Dustin stated as the three stood up. "Can I help you?" He stared at the guy. "Dude, you're…"

"Roger Hannah," the man shook Dustin's hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Who's Roger Hannah?" Tori wondered.

"Five time mot champ," Dustin replied. "More wins than anyone in the country."

"That might be a stretch," Roger chuckled.

"Also the team manager for factory blue," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute," Dustin rummaged through a pile of magazines. "Where is it? Here watch this tape I've been bustin some super fast lap times."

"Maybe another time," Roger passed. "I'm looking for a couple of guys in particular. I hear they ride at the local track sometimes."

"One big guy and one not so big guy?" Jenna questioned.

"Both insanely fast?" Dustin added.

"So you know them?" Roger wondered.

"Blake and Hunter," Tori smiled. "You could say we know them."

"Then you can tell me where to find them," Roger wondered.

"We really wish we could," Jenna shook her head sadly.

"Yeah they do dude,' Dustin nodded. "Trust me they got this thing for…"

"Don't go there!" both females snapped.

"Well, here's my card," he handed the paper to Dustin. "If you run into them have them call me. It's important."

"Yeah sure thing," Dustin agreed as he watched Roger Hannah leave. "Wow can you believe Roger Hannah… Tori?... Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm borrowing your bike," Tori stated as she stood by it. Jenna was sitting on her cycling bike.

"No you see the way that usually works is that you ask me first," Dustin began. "Then I think about it for like, half a second, and then tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike, is if you tied me down and tortured me."

"Don't give her any ideas," Jenna snickered as she strapped on her helmet.

"Do you really want it to come to that?" Tori eyed her friend.

"Tori I just did a prep ok," Dustin protested. "It's perfect."

"Look," the blonde sighed. "I really miss Blake."

"Really really miss him," Jenna corrected with a smirk.

"Same could be said about you missing Hunter," she fired back. "Anyway, riding makes me feel like he's still around. Since Cam keeps the tsunami cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets. Please?"

"Alright fine," Dustin caved. "But if you bend the bars or you break the shifter off, you have to…"

"Fix it," she finished.

"Come on Tori," Jenna smiled. "Let's get going!"

"You're going to?" Dustin asked.

"Training on the trail for my next race," Jenna shrugged. Both girls wheeled the bikes out of the store.

* * *

><p><em>Bike trail<em>

"Hey!" Jenna cried as she crashed and fell off her bike. "Look out next time." The guy offered her a hand up that she took.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't mean to cause you to crash."

"Hunter?" she turned and faced him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop in and say hi?" he frowned. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Just got a lot on my mind right now."

"About what?" he pressed.

"What happened with Lothor wanting me," Jenna sighed. "And other personal matters that you don't need to know about. Where have you been?"

"You missed me?" Hunter wondered.

"As if," she scoffed.

"Whatever," he scoffed back.

"So why'd you come out here?" Jenna wondered.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had a way onto Lothor's ship?" he asked. She looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"I don't buy it," Shane shook his head. "Why would Choobo just all of a sudden decide to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane," Sensei added. "It sounds far too convenient."

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out," Tori put in. "Even if they get in the ship, they won't attack until they can bring us in for backup."

"Then that gives us time," Dustin turned to Tori.

"Time for what?" she asked.

"For you to fix my bike miss freestyle no hand landing," he replied.

"It wasn't that bad," Tori protested.

"Tori, I'm no bike expert, but I can tell it looks bad," Melissa spoke.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hey Dustin, have you seen Jenna?" Melissa asked as she walked by the dirt boy who entered the shop.

"Not since earlier, why?" he wondered.

"We were going to go shopping but she never showed," the brunette shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna go call her." She walked to the lounge area of the shop as Dustin walked over to Blake and Hunter.

"So did you guys sign?" he asked. "Factory Blue! That's crazy!"

"We'll catch you later," Hunter replied.

"Hey you guys wanna hang?" Dustin stopped them. "We just got these new rubber triple clamps in."

"Pass," Blake answered and the two left.

"Well that was odd," Melissa walked back up to him. "J's not answering her phone."

"Don't you guys think we have something to talk about?" Dustin called after the two ignoring the brunette beside him.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Did they tell you their plan?" Shane asked the blonde as the two were sparring.

"They said they'd let us know what happened," Tori kicked him back. "I trust them."

"If them is Blake and Hunter," Dustin walked in with Melissa in tow. "You might want to rethink that." The two stopped sparring.

"What's up?" Shane wondered.

"We just saw them in the shop and they totally blew me off," Dustin explained as they walked toward the computer. "I don't know it's like…"

"Déjà vu?" Melissa offered up.

"Technically, that's impossible," Cam stated from where he stood at the bookshelf.

"Whatever man," Dustin shook his head. "I'm telling you. These guys are suffering from a major brain fade. It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Souls never happened."

"But I thought we were all cool?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah like those guys are ever reliable," Shane scoffed.

"Speaking of reliable," Cam pointed at the screen as he came over. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane groaned.

"Same place they all do," Melissa rolled her eyes. "Their predecessors garbage cans."

"Do you want to say it, or should I?" Tori asked.

"Cam, try and send Jenna out too," Melissa advised as the four stepped back to morph.

* * *

><p><em>Construction site<em>

"Huh?" Shane wondered as the four looked around. "I don't see anything."

"I hate to bring it up," Tori began.

"But this is how it always starts," Melissa finished. Smoke started steaming from some pipes behind them, causing them to turn and look.

"Brutal smog alert!" Dustin coughed.

"Where is this dude?" Shane asked. They were all slapped by something covered by the fog and knocked down.

"I rest my case," Tori groaned.

"If it isn't the world famous power rangers!" the monster stepped into view as the fog cleared. "You looked taller on TV."

"Anyone ever tell you you look uglier in person?" Dustin hacked as the four stood.

"What is this, attack of the giant snail?" Tori wondered.

"Where's Jenna?" Melissa wondered. "She should be here."

"Not a problem," Shane ignored her as the four held out their ninja swords.

"There they are," Blake, morphed, said from where he and Hunter stood on a tower.

"It's show time," Hunter, also morphed, cued. He sent bolts of thunder at the four, sending them down.

"Hey! Remember us?" Blake asked as the four stood and looked up.

"You guys!" Dustin wondered.

"What are you doing?" the two girls cried.

"Yeah," Shane agreed. The two shared a nod and streaked onto the ground. The fight was on. It continued to the point where they called on their zords, which soon became inactive and the rangers disappeared. The only one left was Melissa, and thinking quickly, she streaked back to Ops.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"_It doesn't happen too often but here in Blue Bay Harbor, the weather has become the news," _Cam had the news on the mainframe. Melissa and Jenna were behind him watching.

_*Why didn't you come out to battle?* _Melissa wondered.

_*Molly and I were fighting about my commitment to my music career, again,* _Jenna rolled her eyes. _*So between our shouting, I didn't hear the morphers go off.*_

_*You really need to fire her,* _Melissa shook her head.

"_A cold front is gripping the city," _the report went on.

"No kidding," Cam muttered. The twins were able to cope with the weather since Melissa was an ice ranger and Jenna could internally heat herself due to her fire powers.

"_Causing an unprecedented shortage in the heating oil supply," _the report finished.

"You sure your alright dad?" Cam turned to the guinea pig.

"This is the first time I am glad to have fur," Sensei rubbed his cheek. "Have you had any luck locating our rangers?"

"Nothing," Cam sighed. "It's like they vanished into another Dimension."

"Always a possibility," Sensei helped.

"But there's thousands of dimensions," Melissa blinked.

"If they were in another one, it'd take a while to find them," Jenna added.

"Keep trying," Sensei stated.

"I will," Cam agreed.

"Call us if you get anything," Melissa said as the twins walked out.

* * *

><p><em>Melissa's house<em>

"So yeah, I could get a song out of this somehow," Jenna chuckled as she shared more of her inspirations for her songs.

"I can somehow see you writing one," Melissa agreed as they rounded the corner. "I hope the others are ok."

"Same here," Jenna shook her head. She noticed an orange light in the distance. "What's that?" she nudged her twin.

"It's coming from the direction of my place," Melissa stated, noticing it as well. A quick look and they both bolted towards the small, one floor home Melissa lived in. When they got there, the place was on fire and firefighters were there. "My house!"

* * *

><p>AN: By this time, the winds and thunders are battling it out on the sinking island. Melissa's house caught on fire, what now? This and the next chapter won't be as long as I hoped for.


	8. Return of Thunder II

**Cool It**

**Chapter 8: Return of Thunder Part 2**

_A/N: Takes place during third part of the four part episodes. Last chapter, Melissa's house caught on fire. The others were sent to a sinking island hardly traceable and temperatures began dropping. _

_Disclaimer: For this story, I only own Jenna, Melissa, J. Leigh, Molly, and possible things to come later. _

* * *

><p><em>Melissa's house<em>

"Good thing you're all right," Tommy wheezed as he stumbled over to them, scorch marks present on his clothes.

"What happened?" Jenna wondered.

"Please tell me you did not try to use the stove or turn up the heat," Melissa demanded, knowing how horrible a cook and how forgetful Tommy was. It seemed as though she was always taking care of him.

"I didn't!" he protested. "I was sitting peacefully on the couch when the furnace exploded."

"I'll see what I can do to help," Jenna sighed and ran off to hide so she could use her powers to dwindle the flames.

"Now what are we going to do?" Melissa groaned as she and Tommy watched the house burn down.

"Good thing I have a place in Reefside," he muttered.

"You can't expect me to move there while I'm in duty, can you?" Melissa whipped around to face him with a glare.

"Not until next year," Tommy shook his head. "That was the agreement with mom and dad. You move where I move until you finish high school."

"I remember," Melissa rolled her eyes as the flames were put out and Jenna rejoined them. "I was there."

"If you guys need a place to stay, you can stay at the mansion," Jenna offered knowing they would need a place. "Too many rooms for just me and Molly."

"She can if she wants," Tommy shrugged. "I might as well head to my place in Reefside. Finish the lab."

"At least spend the night here," Jenna begged. "Besides, I got the room."

"What would Molly think?" Melissa wondered. Nothing was saved from the fire. Tommy had already moved anything of his ranger related to his place in Reefside and Melissa didn't have anything worth saving.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Jenna scoffed. "I bought the place with my own money. She just pays the taxes with what I make."

"Alright then," the two agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"That must be them!" Cam concluded as he worked at the computer, his dad next to him, searching for the missing rangers while keeping an eye on the fire and ice duel. "Dad, look at this! I tracked the heat signatures from these satellite photos, and I think I found the rangers."

"That's good news son," Sensei nodded.

"Not entirely," the techie denied. "They are on a sinking island. And they're not alone."

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's Mansion<em>

"Holy shit!" Melissa awed. "I've seen pictures of your other homes, but it's so different in person!"

"Molly's idea," Jenna sighed. "I would've been just fine with a regular house but no, she insists on this." The two walked in. Tommy had gone to Reefside to finish work there for the day.

"So anyway, your room is upstairs across from mine," Jenna explained as they set what little she had left on the floor and they sat on the couches. Molly entered and saw the suitcases.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked her client.

"Mel's moving in since her house burned down," Jenna shrugged.

"Bem, ela pode ir morar em outro lugar!" Molly said in Portuguese. Jenna understood since it was one of the languages she had to learn, but Melissa was confused.

"Ela é minha irmã!" Jenna snapped around. "Ela vai ficar aqui."

"Ela não pode ficar aqui," Molly protested. "Será muito de uma distração."

"Mel não me distrair," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Por que ela está aqui, então?" Molly wondered.

"Eu te disse," Jenna stated. "Sua casa foi incendiada por isso ela está se movendo dentro."

"Mas ela não pode!" Molly growled.

"Ela pode e ela vai," Jenna huffed. "Eu não estou chutando a minha irmã para fora após encontrá-la!"

"Ela não pode cair em torno de você 24 sete," Molly scoffed. The fight continued.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"I've found a way to contact the other rangers," Cam exclaimed. He pressed a button that patched them through.

"_Cam?" _Shane asked.

"No it's the phone company," Cam snorted jokingly. "Calling to find out if you're happy with the long distance service."

"_We're great Cam," _Shane replied. _"Thanks for asking."_

"Are the thunder rangers with you?" Sensei asked.

"_Right here Sensei," _Shane nodded.

"Excellent," the guinea pig replied. "I must speak with them upon your return."

"Which brings up our next problem," Cam continued. "You're on an island that's sinking fast. You got to find a way off."

"_How about the gliders?" _Dustin entered.

"The atmospheric pressure's too unstable right now," Cam explained. "It wouldn't be safe."

"_What about the zords?" _Blake wondered.

"Good idea Blake," Sensei agreed.

"They're on their way," Cam sent in the zords.

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's Mansion<em>

"Yeah Cam?" Melissa asked as the fight still went on behind her.

"_Thought you two should be here when the others return," _Cam informed the brunette.

"We'll be there," Melissa dropped the line. "J! We have to go!" she interrupted the fight.

"I win," Jenna smirked. "She's staying here no matter what. You don't like it, you leave," with that, the two left for ninja ops leaving an angry red head behind.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight," Shane tried to recount. "After all we went through, you guys just want to walk away from being rangers?"

"We have to," Hunter stated.

"Lothor isn't going to rest until he destroys us," Blake added.

"That's what they all want," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Join the club dude," Dustin shrugged.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter reasoned. "You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been given a gift," Tori pointed out. "Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is correct," Sensei agreed. "Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the thunder ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility."

"So what do you say?" Shane wondered dropping an arm around Tori and Melissa. "You guys in or not?"

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Review please!

Molly vs. Jenna:

"Well, she can find somewhere else to live!"

"She's my sister!" Jenna snapped around. "She's staying here."

"She can't stay here," Molly protested. "It will be too much of a distraction."

"Mel won't distract me," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Why is she here then?" Molly wondered.

"I told you," Jenna stated. "Her house burned down so she's moving in."

"But she can't!" Molly growled.

"She can and she will," Jenna huffed. "I'm not kicking my sister out after finding her!"

"She can't hang around you twenty four seven," Molly scoffed. The fight continued.


	9. Return of Thunder III

**Cool It**

**Chapter 9: Return of Thunder III**

_A/N: Now what? Based on Return of Thunder IV. YAY!_

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"This is the last of the new stuff," Hunter heaved boxes of items, Blake in front of him. The twins were in the lounge area.

"After what happened the other day, remind me to never piss you off," Melissa chuckled.

"I wasn't that bad!" Jenna scoffed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you and Molly go at it like that," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for having an uptight pain in the ass manager," Jenna surrendered.

"Let's go what they're talking about," Melissa nodded towards Dustin and the two other boys.

"How's life in the work force?" Dustin chuckled as he walked over.

"It's all good," Blake grinned.

"Thanks for the hook-up," Hunter agreed. "We owe you one." They turned to leave.

"You want an easy way to repay me?" Dustin wondered catching up.

"If it involves morphers and megazords," Hunter began. "We're still thinking."

"I know the whole Sensei guinea pig thing seems a little out there," Dustin went on. "But once you get past the clothes and the talking it's really not that unusual."

"On which planet is it not unusual?" Hunter wondered.

"On a planet where guinea pigs talk and wear clothes all the time," Jenna grinned as she and Melissa popped in. Jenna's watch beeped. "Time to go train," she stalked away.

"Train?" Blake questioned.

"Cycling," Melissa nodded.

"Look, this has nothing to do with Sensei alright?" Blake got back on topic. "It's just, we got a big decision."

"I know what you mean," Melissa nodded, recalling when Jenna invited her to tour and she didn't know what to do.

"Hey you guys still riding later?" Dustin asked causing the two to look back.

"After work," Hunter nodded. "Meet us at the beach."

"What is it with the beach?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"I'm confused," Cam shouted from where he, Melissa, and Tori crowded around the computer. "Does it now say skate park outside the secret entrance?" the girls chuckled as they looked at the red ranger.

"Sorry," he replied as they turned back.

"Someone knew what they were doing when they built these thunder zords," Cam looked at blueprints. "The technology's amazing."

"Now we need someone to drive them," Tori rolled her eyes.

"They'll come around," Melissa shrugged.

"Blake and Hunter will follow their destiny," Sensei walked over. "Whatever that may be."

"That's weird," Cam turned back to the screen.

"What?" Shane wondered. "Finally find something you can't figure out?"

"No," Cam rolled his eyes. "I've scanned the thunder zords for damage. I keep coming up with this nonfunctional retrofit."

"Could you repeat that with fewer syllables?" Tori pleaded.

"One piece doesn't have a purpose," Melissa translated.

"But it is integral to the overall design," Cam finished. "I'd just love to know what the deal is with it."

"Wouldn't that count as something you can't figure out?" Shane asked again.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Stupid rock!" Jenna scoffed as she lifted her bike off herself. She was riding fine along the beach, practicing on different terrains, when she crashed into a small, heavy rock. She flipped over so that her bike was on top of her and she was squished under it. Standing up, she dusted herself off. If she listened closely, she could hear motorbike engines in the distance. She stood up her bike and flipped the kickstand down so she could look for damage. Her bike had taken some nasty spills over the years, but no matter how big of a spill, it was critical she always checked for damage. She herself came out with just a small bruise on her leg. The sound of the bikes got closer as Blake and Hunter rode into view. They stopped near her.

"Man," Blake walked toward where Hunter was getting off his after taking their helmets off. "I could definitely chill here for a while."

"So that's a vote for staying?" Hunter wondered.

"It's not that bad around here," Jenna helped from where she was patching up a flat tire. Apparently, the rock had a sharp edge that caught on.

"Just seems like everything we've been through," Blake crossed his arms as the two looked around. "Happened for a reason."

"It's called destiny," Jenna smiled, slightly amused as she stood and packed away her kit.

"Don't get all Zen on me dude," Hunter whacked his brother's arm.

"Hey," Blake called. "We both know it's the right thing to do."

"To ranger, or not to ranger," Choobo appeared, catching all three people's attention. "What a stupid question."

"A stupid question from a stupid general," Jenna scoffed.

"Dude," Hunter glared. "Private conversation."

"Yeah well what do you want anyway?" Blake wondered.

"I'm thinking, revenge!" Choobo yelled as he sent beams at the three bikes, which the rangers avoided. Jenna's bike was caught in the explosion.

"My bike!" she cried before turning back to Choobo. "You'll pay for that! Fire storm, ranger form!"

"Thunder storm, ranger form!" the thunder boys followed. The three went into defensive stances.

"Here," Choobo cackled. "Let me give you a hand!" two giant arms and hands came out of Choobo's backpack and grabbed the three. Jenna and Hunter were squished inside one with Blake squeezed in the other. The arms pulled them into the backpack and it shut.

* * *

><p><em>Backpack dimension<em>

"Nice look," Blake commented sarcastically as the three looked around. "Really dungeon."

"Stupid dimensions," Jenna hissed. Choobo sped by the three, effectively knocking them to the ground.

"You're powers are no good here," he chuckled. "My alternate realm might seem scary at first, but you'll get used to it. After a few hundred years!"

"Sorry, but we won't be staying!" Blake apologized as they stood.

"Hold on," Jenna stopped him from lunging.

"Be careful," Hunter warned. "This is his house."

"That's right little ranger," Choobo agreed. "And you'll never get out. But don't worry. After I capture the other rangers, you'll have plenty of company."

"Not gonna happen!" Hunter growled.

"You will learn to respect me or you will suffer a fate worse than you can imagine!" Choobo hissed. He disappeared after blowing a fog over them.

"Are all evil beings that delusional?" Jenna asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys," Shane agreed. "But leaving their bikes? No way!"

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent," Tori nodded. "No offense Sensei."

"None taken Tori," the guinea pig replied. "I too suspect foul play."

"And knowing Jenna, whoever destroyed her bike," Melissa shook her head. "Is in a lot of trouble."

"It probably has something to do with this," Cam zoomed in on a picture of Choobo. "I'm assuming he's not there for the scenery."

"I don't know dude," Dustin shrugged. "That place is pretty cool. Especially this time of year." They all looked at him.

* * *

><p><em>Forest Clearing<em>

"Right on time," Choobo giggled as the four rangers rode in.

"Where are our friends?" Shane demanded.

"Why don't you join them?" Choobo wondered. "There's room for three more inside."

"Yuck," Melissa scrunched her face.

"Pass," Shane waved. "But thanks."

"How about some new playmates instead?" he wondered as Kelzaks appeared. The fight was on.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

The battle went on as normal. Hunter, Blake, and Jenna were freed and Choobo was brought down when the five with zords used the zords. The twins had yet to get theirs. Now they were all in ninja ops.

"I can't believe you said no!" Dustin cried. "Factory Blue, that's nuts!"

"We had something more important to do," Blake stated.

"We're in," Hunter grinned. Cheers erupted.

"You have made a difficult decision," Sensei paused. "I believe it is the correct one."

"I'll say," Jenna smiled.

"No lie," Dustin agreed. "This is sweet!"

"You're one of us now," Shane added.

* * *

><p>AN: I must leave you all with this important message:

Starting on June 26, I will not be able to post anything from then until August 5. This is because I will be away from a computer where I cannot type chapters or stories for those six weeks. I am attending a summer program called PCC at Stonehill College during that time. It's an overnight camp, from Monday mornings to Friday afternoons. So really, during those weeks, the only time's I'll be able to post is on Saturdays and Sundays. Once the program is over, I have to look for a job if I want a car, but other than that, I'll try to post daily.

Thanks!


	10. Pork Chopped

**Cool It**

**Chapter 10: Pork Chopped**

_A/N: Skipped "Boxing Boparoo" because I don't like that episode. For this chapter, Hunter asks Jenna on a date to the movies that goes horribly wrong. Sorry if this is crappy, but I'm really really tired for some reason._

_Disclaimer: I own Jenna, Melissa, J. Leigh, Molly, Pablo (who is met later on), and possible things to come later on._

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"This is so brutal," Dustin groaned from where he and Shane were crawling on the table with cables in hands. Tori and Blake were sparring and Melissa was watching with interest.

"I heard that," Shane agreed.

"Problem gentlemen?" Sensei asked from his seat in front of the small TV in his shack. Dustin and Shane made it out from under the table with cables in hands. "Those who fail to install cable in time for science fiction marathon will feel the wrath of the unhappy guinea pig." Melissa giggled.

"Sensei no disrespect but," Dustin faced the animal as Shane plugged in the cables. "I'm pretty sure there was nothing about cable TV in anything."

"He was kidding dude," Shane patted the dirt boy's shoulder. He plugged in the last cable. "And, Action!"

"Isn't this a little low tech?" Dustin wondered. "I mean, Cam's got like, a thousand channels on that thing."

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Cam wondered as he appeared behind them.

"Satellite surveillance system is not a home theater," Melissa shouted from where she continued to watch the sparring match.

"Take it easy on you this time," Blake grinned.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool ya," Tori taunted as she sent him flying to the ground. His arm was caught in the loop of cable cords that he accidentally pulled when he went to get back up. The cables came unplugged and they all turned to Sensei, noting his tiny TV was off. The girls giggled.

"Well that worked out well," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Sorry bro," Blake ran up to them. "Maybe I can help."

"I'll take it from here," Cam backed them off. The three other guys backed away as the two girls chatted.

"You guys wanna head to the skate park?" Shane wondered. "I gotta practice for my demo."

"Actually I was just gonna give Blake and Mel a ride to meet Hunter and J," Tori replied.

"I can meet up with her later," Melissa shrugged.

"You're still coming tomorrow right?" Shane asked. "Three o'clock?"

"Of course," Melissa nodded.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it," Tori agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hang on a minute," Jenna told Hunter as her phone went off. She smiled when she recognized the number and seeing that it wasn't Molly. "Bonjour?" she answered walking into the lounge area.

"_Salut J. Leigh!" _a familiar voice responded. _"Qu'est-ce qui se passé?" _

"Pas grand-chose FC," Jenna grinned. FC was one of her long time friends she and Melissa met in Angel Grove. She also knew Tommy and the others, and was his age, but went on to become a singer by the name FC. When speaking on business terms, the two spoke in French. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

"_Rien," _FC replied. _"Vous avez entendu un concert a venir dans quelques mois."_

"Oui, pourquoi demandez-vous?" Jenna wondered.

"_Si vous avez encore besoin," _FC began. _"J'aimerais etre votre premiere partie!"_

"Je n'ai pas pense jusqu'a present," Jenna stated. "Je serais honore si vous voulez."

"_Merci!" _FC cheered. _"Je dois y aller. Appelez-moi quand le temps se rapproche! Au revoir!"_

"Au revoir!" Jenna hung up. As she talked, Blake and Kelly were talking about an order when Hunter popped up behind the two.

"Aw no way," Blake grinned turning to see tickets in Hunter's hand. "You got them!" Kelly let the two boys be.

"What are those?" Tori wondered as she glided over on a bike.

"Tickets to the martial arts film festival," Hunter replied. "They're showing Fists of Fire 2."

"Hoping to pick up a few pointers?" she smirked and rode forward a little.

"Yeah ha-ha," Blake ran up to her and she stopped. "Hey listen. Um, What have you been doing? You wanna come?"

"Sure," the blonde smiled. "I love those old kung-fu movies."

"Great," Blake grinned seeing his disappointed brother. "Why don't you meet us tomorrow at the theater around three?"

"Three," Tori nodded. "Got it. See ya then!" Blake walked away as Kelly came up to her. Jenna was finishing her phone conversation.

"Dude come on," Hunter whined.

"Hey, you want to bring someone, go for it," Blake held his hands up in surrender nodding towards Jenna, who was still on the phone.

"I doubt she'd agree to go," Hunter snorted.

"You never know bro," Blake walked away as Jenna headed over.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked, smiling from the phone call she just had.

"Not much," Hunter shrugged.

"Are those tickets for the martial arts film festival?" she eyed the paper in his hands.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "You wanna tag along?"

"I wouldn't want to impose on yours and Blake's brother bonding time," she stated.

"He's bringing Tori," Hunter replied. "It's tomorrow at three."

"Let me see what I have tomorrow at that time," she pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up her schedule. "I can make it."

"Great, see you then," he walked awkwardly out of the store and Jenna shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Skate Demo, next day<em>

"Glad you worked out your scheduling problem Tori," Kelly said walking over to the four teens who stood at the top of the ramp, Shane ready to go with his skateboard in hands. "Shane you're up next. Good luck," she walked away.

"You gonna go for the 180 fakie to backslide side rail?" Dustin wondered.

"I might," Shane sighed. "I never landed one."

"Well I'd really like to see anything," Melissa piped in. "Never been to a skate demo before."

"You haven't?" Dustin looked at her.

"As I said before, unlike my sister, before now, I didn't get out much," Melissa repeated. "Especially when our brother keeps blowing up things."

"Well it's gonna be awesome!" Dustin grinned.

"Now's a good time as any," Shane went back to a previous statement.

"You can do it dude," Dustin nodded. "Right Tori?" She was playing with her watch. "Hey Tori?"

"Yeah slide that fake rail," she didn't pay attention.

"You ok?" Shane asked. "You don't seem like yourself." Tori rolled her eyes as Dustin leaned into Melissa and Shane.

"Maybe it's the whole clone Tori thing again," he whispered.

"You guys," Tori interrupted. "I'm fine. Now go Shane. Make me proud." Shane went to take his position.

_And next on the street course is Shane Clark," _the announcer said as Shane began. Dustin and Melissa were too busy watching to notice Tori running off.

* * *

><p><em>Movie theater<em>

"Hey guys," Jenna greeted as she stepped out of her car. Blake and Hunter stopped their talking to stare at her and the car as she lifted her sunglasses to her head. "You guys ok?"

"Where did you get a car like that?" Blake wondered.

"Oh that thing?" she asked, taking a look at her Ferrari. "Had it for a while."

"But how did you afford it?" Hunter wondered.

"Family business," she lied with ease. Being a singer with a secret identity teaches you how to lie.

"Hi guys," Tori breathed as she walked up.

"Hey," Jenna smiled.

"You made it," Blake grinned. "Starting to get worried there. Thought it was some kind of Kelzak thing or something." They walked to the concession stand as a man in a chicken costume walked past.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked. Jenna narrowed her eyes, feeling like there was something familiar about her.

"Popcorn?" Hunter wondered.

"You guys got the tickets," Tori stepped forward. "It's my treat." The girl shoved an odd looking popcorn bag into Tori's hands.

"It's leftover from last week's sci-fi promotion," she explained. Tori went to pay but was refused by the girl.

"Ok well thanks," Tori chuckled nervously before looking at her watch. She turned to the three. "Save me a seat. I'll be right back." She shoved the popcorn into Blake's hands and ran off.

"We'll be in the front," he muttered as she ran. The three shrugged and walked into the theater.

* * *

><p><em>Skate Park<em>

"That had to hurt," Melissa winced as she watched her friend fall off and land on his butt. Tori came in unnoticed.

"Way to go Shane," she cheered mindlessly. "Awesome!" the two looked at her.

"He just ate it big time," Dustin pointed out.

"Oh, right," she sighed. "Well better luck next time Shane."

"Yeah," Melissa agreed. "Despite your fall, it was pretty cool."

"I almost had it," the air ninja whined.

"You look thirsty," Tori said out of nowhere. "How about a drink?" She ran off. "Be right back!" she yelled as she went further.

"What's with her?" Dustin wondered. Sharing a look, the three followed her under a tent only to see her streak away. "Did I miss a class about using ninja powers in public?"

"I guess we both did," Shane sighed.

"I don't remember a class like that at the HC academy," Melissa shrugged.

"Over here," Marah called from where she was standing among some Kelzaks. "I always forget how cute they are." The three went into defensive positions. "Hello? Attack!" the fight went on.

* * *

><p><em>Movies<em>

"Hey, you want some popcorn?" Hunter whispered to Jenna from where he sat beside her. Blake was on his other side and Tori had yet to show.

"I have to watch what I eat," she replied. "I'm diabetic."

"Oh," he nodded.

"Wonder where Tori is?" Blake wondered.

"Dude, are you gonna eat the whole thing yourself?" Hunter asked as Blake grabbed a huge handful.

"Thinking about it," the navy ranger sighed. The two boys reached in at the same time only to be sucked into the bucket, along with Jenna.

"What the hell?" she hissed. "This is not good!"

"Hey," Tori whispered from outside. "Guys? Hello?" she made her way to the lone popcorn bucket.

"Tori!" Blake shouted. "We're down here!" she peered inside to find her fellow ninjas trapped.

"Don't eat the popcorn," Hunter advised.

"Are you kidding me?" Jenna scoffed. "I didn't eat it and I ended up in here!"

"Blake?" she whispered. "Hunter? Jenna?"

"Shh!" the guy in the chicken costume shushed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "My friends are in the popcorn and I have to save them."

"Do you have any idea how crazy but true that sounds?" Jenna chuckled.

"Save them?" the chicken cackled. "You're going to join them!" he pulled off the costume to reveal a pig like monster. "Kelzaks, it's show time!" a bunch of Kelzaks appeared. She fought them off the best she could while holding the popcorn bucket. She was kicked down by a Kelzak ripped the bag from her hands as she got up. They all disappeared leaving her there in the empty theater.

* * *

><p><em>Popcorn Dimension<em>

"What is this stuff?" Blake questioned as the three were covered in the butter.

"I don't know," Hunter tried to stay standing. "But let's get out of here."

"Thunder storm ranger form!" nothing happened. Jenna didn't bother morphing.

"No de nuevo!" she groaned.

"That's not good," Blake stared into space.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Tori," Sensei began as the four ninjas stood on the table in front of him, Tori in the center. "Using your powers for personal gain is a very serious infracture of the ninja code. Not to mention that you let your friend down."

"Shane I am so sorry," Tori apologized. "If I had stayed at the demo, none of this would have happened."

"Or you might have been captured too," Sensei paced the table. "We cannot predict the future. That is why we have rules to govern the present."

"Yes Sensei," Tori nodded.

"Cam," Sensei wondered. "Do you have a reading on this creature's whereabouts?"

"I found a major hotspot at the top of the Harbor Office Tower," the genius turned around.

"I'll meet you guys there," Melissa said. "There's something I have to get first."

* * *

><p><em>Tower<em>

"Here piggy piggy!" Tori called as the four flew in on the gliders.

"Mind if we drop in?" Dustin asked. The four fell and stood on the platform in front of the monster.

"Well well," he growled. "Nice entrance. Well if you ever want to find your thunder and fire buddies, you better follow my curly tail through the portal," a huge portal appeared behind him and he dove in.

"We gotta go after it!" Melissa stated.

"Yeah," Shane agreed.

"_Wait, slow down," _Cam ordered through the communicators. _"I've got a lock on the portal door. But it won't hold for more than about ten minutes max."_

"We'll call you if you need help," Shane responded. The four streaked inside the portal.

* * *

><p><em>Popcorn Dimension<em>

"A little bit more," Hunter grunted as he had Blake on his shoulders trying to climb out. "Reach!"

"Almost there!" Blake stretched. He fell and landed in the butter at the bottom and Hunter stood back up.

"That went well," Jenna rolled her eyes. "The walls are too slippery."

"It's not use," Hunter growled.

"You know what the worst part of it is?" Blake wondered. "It's not even butter."

"Makes it that much more disgusting," Jenna wrinkled her face in disgust.

"We're gonna be destroyed by," Blake paused. "Artificial flavoring!" He kicked the air and fell back.

"Will you calm down?" Jenna ordered. "Getting worked up isn't going to solve anything!"

"Wait a minute," he popped back up with a kernel in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hunter questioned.

"The unpopped kernels at the bottom of the bucket!" Blake agreed.

"Am I really the only one who remains calm in this kind of stuff?" Jenna wondered.

"Maybe we can pop ourselves out of here," Blake thought.

"If the blast doesn't bake us first," Hunter changed.

"Best we got right now," Jenna sighed. The two boys used their thunder powers as she used her fire powers to heat the bag. Seconds later, the kernels started popping and the flavorings started bubbling. Before they knew it, the three were shot out of the bucket and into the city, next to the other rangers, all three now covered in butter. "This is gross!"

"Hey," Shane helped them up.

"Are you guys alright?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded.

"You kind of reek though," Dustin pointed out.

"Just what every girl wants to hear," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Artificial butter flavoring," Hunter cleared.

"You didn't think you could destroy me in my own dimension did you?" the pig grew taller.

"Well we were kind of hoping," Dustin shrugged from where they all stood in defense mode.

"You guys take it from here," Melissa said. "We still don't have zords."

"_Not exactly," _Cam rang through the communicators. _"Meet the arctic fox zord and the fire snake zord. I'll send them with the others."_

"Sweet!" the twins chorused. Marah And Kapri appeared with Kelzaks. The two thunder rangers took them on as the other five used their zords respectively. Two new zords came out, one a white fox and the other a scarlet snake.

"This is nice," Jenna grinned (who was now morphed) as she sat in the cockpit of hers.

"I'll say," Melissa agreed. The battle went on and two megazords were formed: the wind megazord and the element megazord. The fight went on and they managed to take down the pig monster.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Come on Cinderella drop the mop," Blake said as she walked in noticing Tori cleaning the floors. "I got two more tickets to the film festival. Only this time, we won't invite the pig."

"I'd love to but I can't," Tori apologized. "

"Paying your debt to society huh?" he asked.

"I deserve it," she shrugged. "I should've told you guys I already had plans."

"Yeah I would've understood," Blake agreed. "I mean, I'm not so good with dates myself."

"Look at that spot on the floor," Tori avoided the awkwardness. "I better go clean it." She moved away.

"What am I gonna do with these tickets then?" Blake wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Storm chargers<em>

"Mel!" Jenna ran up to her sister, who was talking to Kelly. "Se me olvidaba decirte!"

"Que?" Mel wondered, knowing why she was talking in Spanish.

"A que no adivinas lo que tengo que abrir para mí en mi concierto!" the other brunette bounced.

"¿Quién?" Melissa asked, amused. Jenna leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"FC!" she grinned and pulled away.

"De ninguna manera!" Melissa stated in disbelief.

"Si!" Jenna smiled. "Ella me llamó antes y lo creado!"

"That's awesome!" Melissa gushed. "But what would happen when she sees you know who?" Both girls knew about Tommy's break-up with her, but that was before she became known as FC.

"I don't know," Jenna shrugged. "I mean, they're both adults and can act civil, but something doesn't add up about their breakup."

"What do you mean?" Melissa wondered.

"I'll tell you later," Jenna waved it off.

"So besides what happened earlier," Melissa trailed on. "How did your 'date' with Hunter go?"

"It wasn't a date," Jenna protested. "Just getting to know him better. And besides Tori disappearing, it went well."

"It was too a date and you know it," Melissa smirked.

"Think what you want but you know I'll never admit it," Jenna grinned and walked away leaving her twin to shake her head and smile.

* * *

><p>AN: They finally got their zords. Yay! Translations:

Jenna/FC conversation:

"Hello?"

"Hi J. Leigh!" "What's happening?"

"Not much FC," "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," "Heard you have a concert coming up in a few months."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"If you still need one," "I would love to be your opening act!"  
>"I haven't thought of it yet," "I'd be honored if you'll do it."<p>

"Thank you!" "I gotta go. Call me when the time is approaching. Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

Jenna/Melissa conversation:

"I almost forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"You'll never guess who I got for an opening act at my concert!"

"Who?"

"FC!"  
>"No way!"<p>

"Yes, she called earlier and we set it up!"

Happy reading!


	11. The Samurai's Journey

**Cool It**

**Chapter 11: The Samurai's Journey**

_A/N: Cam now becomes a ranger! Yay! Melissa accidentally stumbles through the time scroll and ends up in the past with Cam. _

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

Six of the current seven rangers stood in a circle around Sensei and a bunch of marble bricks that would be broken by the ninja master. Melissa was spending the morning helping Tommy organize his place in Reefside.

"No way dude," Hunter scoffed. "There's no way he does it."

"I don't know dude," Dustin countered. "He is pretty strong for a little guy."

"Quiet," Shane whispered. "A little respect for the master."

"Now watch closely," Sensei said. He bounced onto the brick he meant to break and broke it while flipping back onto the one he stood on.

"That was radical!" Blake cheered.

"You were saying?" the two girls smirked at the crimson ranger.

"I stand corrected," he shook his head. "But how?"

"The power comes not from the body, but from the mind," Tori explained.

"Correct Tori," Sensei agreed.

"I'm up," Hunter rubbed his hands together.

"Sure you wanna go there bro?" Blake grinned.

"If he can do it," he paused. "I'm gonna give it my best shot." The other five stood back to watch him as he knelt down in front of the positioned brick. Concentrating, somewhat, he brought his hand down on the brick and it didn't budge. Instead, he held his hand in pain as he got up. The two male wind rangers chuckled.

"Looks like rodent one," Shane counted. "Thunder ranger, zip!"

"You think you can do it?" Hunter snapped. Shane took his place and tried but failed. Cam watched from his place at the computer. Tori went after Shane and didn't break it. Blake followed but used his head, literally, which wasn't the brightest idea. Dustin went last and had the same result as everyone else. Jenna stepped up smiling and stood, rather than kneeling down. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she brought her hand down on the brick and smashed it in half, shocking her ninja friends.

"How'd you do that?" Blake wondered.

"Years of practice," the brunette shrugged.

"Years?" Tori asked.

"My brother's a fifth degree black belt," Jenna explained. "He's trained me and Mel in martial arts for years, including how to break bricks like that." They headed over to where Sensei was in his shack.

"You have all come far in your training," he stated. But you still have a long way to go."

"Yeah but you're like a full on super ninja master," Dustin pointed out. The sound of a breaking brick caught their attention and they turned to find Cam hovering over it, still in position.

"What?" Shane questioned in disbelief.

"What?" Cam wondered.

"Alright," Shane shook his head. "How did you do that? You used some laser beam thing right?"

"Or you switched the bricks over," Dustin added. "I saw that in a movie once." Cam tossed one of the bricks at him and he catching it brought his hands to the floor as he let it go. "Ok maybe not."

"It's gotta be a trick," Hunter chuckled. Jenna rolled her eyes as the guys stupidity.

"You still don't get it do you?" Cam asked sourly.

"Get what?" Shane wondered.

"Just because someone isn't a ranger doesn't make them useless," Jenna read Cam's mind. The boy in green nodded at her.

"I need some air," he walked out after a moment. Jenna smacked Hunter on the back of his head as Tori did the same to Shane, since they were the two closest to them, and followed their friend out.

"You think he's mad at us?" Dustin questioned.

"Dude he's always mad at us," Shane pointed out.

"What did we say?" Blake wondered.

"I fear there is more to this than mere words Blake," Sensei spoke, causing them to turn back to him.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"You alright?" Tori asked as the two girls stepped up to either side of the boy who was skipping rocks.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just tired of the lack of respect."

"Well, we certainly respect you as does Mel," Jenna smiled.

"Who says you don't get any respect?" Tori followed up. "Cam, everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do."

"Without you," Jenna nodded. "We'd probably be dead. You're a part of this team, ranger or not."

"It's not enough," Cam shook his head. "I want to be part of it."

"You wanna be a ranger," Tori understood. "Why don't you talk to Sensei?"

"I have," he sighed heavily again. "He's forbidden me."

"Why?" both girls demanded.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"A promise you made when Cam was a little kid?" Shane wrapped up. "That's why you won't let him become a ranger?"

"Does one of you have something you'd like to say?" Sensei asked.

"I'm sorry Sensei," Dustin apologized. "But that's kind of weak."

"I appreciate your honest Dustin," the guinea pig acknowledged.

"Sensei, you always told us to make our own decisions right?" Shane questioned.

"Yes," he agreed. "But as a parent, there are greater things to consider. It is far more complicated."

"Seems simple enough for me," Blake shrugged.

"He seems to me out of all people he'd make a great ranger," Hunter added.

"Perhaps I have been a little overprotective," Sensei nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me." The four bowed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Cam, your father just wants what's best for you," Tori commented.

"It's a parent's job description to worry about their kids," Jenna agreed.

"I know that," he threw another rock.

"You have to tell him how you feel," the blonde advised. "Make sure he understands how important this is to you."

"He's a very reasonable…" Jenna couldn't find the right word, considering she met many weird things that talked, such as her first time meeting Zordon and Alpha when her and Melissa got caught in a battle crossfire and wanted to make sure they were ok. "magic being that I know of."

"How many magical beings do you know?" Cam turned to her.

"A few," she shrugged.

"Go talk to him," Tori pushed.

"Ok," Cam agreed, a small smile on his face. "But if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month." The girls chuckled. He skipped a final rock and they started to leave.

"We hate to break up this greeting card moment," Kapri snarled as she, Marah, a new monster, and a group of Kelzaks appeared behind them.

"So we're like, here to destroy you!" Marah finished. "Evil enough for you?"

"Whatever," Kapri scoffed. "Attack!" a blast fired at them sent the two girls to one side and Cam to the other. The male rangers came on scene.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, after their powers were absorbed<em>

"Man that guy worked us," Shane groaned as Cam scanned him over. The six rangers that had their powers drained looked worn out. Melissa had yet to return. "What happened out there?"

"Madtropolis drained your ranger energy force," Cam explained. "You go out and fight again, there's a good chance you won't come back."

"At least Mel's still got her powers," Jenna smiled weakly.

"How can you seem all happy?" Hunter wondered, looking up at her.

"I'm an optimist," the brunette shrugged. "I always think on the bright side."

"That's harsh," Dustin ignored them.

"This is grave news," Sensei faced them. "We must find a way to retrieve your powers."

"Look, there he is," Tori pointed at the screen where it showed him.

"Alright it's go time," Shane stood up, struggling, as did the others.

"You can barely stand Shane," Cam protested.

"I'm not going to sit here and let that freak loose," Shane countered.

"Me neither," the two girls echoed.

"Alright," the genius sighed. "At least let me adjust your morphers to give you temporary increase in energy. But it won't last." Their morphers glowed.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, as battle went on<em>

Cam sat and watched the megazord battle. They had teleported the sphere containing the ranger energies to Ninja Ops, but they continued to fight. He furiously typed away as the rangers were thrown out of the zords and stood there, demorphed.

"They're out of energy," he cried. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"In the past there was a power mighty enough to help us," Sensei informed. "But there is no sense in longing for what has long since been destroyed."

"This is no time for riddles dad," Cam groaned. "You know something. What is it?"

"It is useless to discuss," Sensei dropped it. "We cannot safely predict how the portal will respond to…"

"The scroll of time," Cam realized, hopping out of the chair and running to the bookshelf. He reached for the scroll but Sensei stopped him by jumping over there. "Of course!"

"No," Sensei halted. "You must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time."

"If I don't do something," Cam sighed. "There won't be any time left. You know I have to do this. I have to go back in time and get the one power source that will help us."

"To confront with one's past," Sensei began. "Is an awesome responsibility. It risks changing everything you know about the present."

"I have to take that chance," Cam smiled small. He took the scroll and opened it.

"What's going on in…Ack!" Melissa yelled as a bright light caused her to trip over the last step on the stairs and roll straight into the scroll, Cam and Sensei watched as she accidentally disappeared. Time everywhere outside of Ninja Ops lay frozen.

"Are you certain this is the only way?" Sensei asked. "Our time here will be frozen until the writing of the scroll fades away."

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this," Cam noted. "Besides, who else will be able to get Mel back here?"

"I agree with you," Sensei nodded.

"And I can't think of any power source but one that could save us," Cam continued. "I'm going back to the past to get it."

"Cam you must hurry," Sensei pressed. "Or you will be stuck in the past forever."

"I know," Cam said. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"You have your mother's courageous heart and your father's stubborn head," Sensei grinned. "Be careful my son."

"I'll be back dad," Cam jumped through the scroll.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy entrance, Past<em>

"Cam?" Melissa asked, confused to everything going on and noticing the guy sprawled on the ground. She helped him up. "Can you brief me on what's going on?" He just looked around.

"Did it work?" he asked mindlessly. "This place looks exactly the same."

"Did what work?" Melissa wondered. "Fill me in." The wind picked up before he had the chance and both turned to see an all black horse with a rider dressed in an air ninja uniform, mask and all. The rider hopped off and faced the two. Melissa kept staring at the horse, scared. She had a fear of them.

"Password," the rider demanded. "Tell me the password or perish where you stand."

"Air, water, and earth as one," Cam recited as Melissa looked at him, more confused.

"Sorry," the ninja charged. "Wrong answer." He flipped Cam over and he fought back. Melissa stood a little off to the side, still visible, but avoiding the crossfire.

"Trust me," Cam choked. "Someday that will be the password." He and the air ninja went at it until they faced each other.

"Only students here were taught that move," the ninja became puzzled. "Where did you learn it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Cam spat.

"I'm so confused right now," Melissa groaned.

"Try me," the ninja asked.

"That's enough Kanoi," an African American man in a red robe appeared from behind the waterfall. Melissa stepped next to Cam with curiosity.

"Kanoi?" Cam questioned as the ninja pulled off the mask and turned to his Sensei.

"Sensei, I caught these intruders," he spoke. "They know our ways."

"Give them a test uniform and have them join the new students," Sensei instructed. "We'll soon know if they're meant to be here."  
>"Test uniforms?" Cam questioned. Melissa kept her mouth shout for the fear of saying something she shouldn't. "You still have…"<p>

"Until we can decide whether you belong to air, earth, or water," Sensei spoke. "You'll wear no color. And Kanoi, don't be late for class again. I'm beginning to question your commitment to your ninja training." He turned and disappeared behind the waterfall.

"Sounds like someone's in the ninja doghouse," Cam snickered.

"Have respect," Melissa slapped his arm.

"Don't push your luck," Kanoi growled. "Stop staring at me."

"Sorry," Cam apologized. "You remind me of someone."

"Follow me," Kanoi walked behind the waterfall.

"Coming," Cam sighed. "Father." Melissa looked at him.

"Alright," she spoke. "Now you really have to tell me what's going on."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, Present<em>

"I must transport them back to ninja ops," Sensei muttered as he hopped along buttons of the controls.  
>"Where our force will protect them." The six teleported into the room and could move again, but felt as drained as before.<p>

"Oh man," Blake groaned as they had all spread out. Jenna was subconsciously leaning against Hunter, using him as a pillow if anything. "What's the deal?"

"I feel so weak," Hunter sighed.

"Save your energy rangers," Sensei informed. "I have engaged Cam's teleportation system to bring you to safety, for now."

"Where is Cam?" Tori wondered.

"Has Mel shown up yet?" Jenna added.

"He has embarked upon a journey that could very well determine the fate of the world as we know it," Sensei explained. "Melissa has gone with him."

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy, past<em>

"Students, stand at ease," Sensei instructed. "As a tradition at the Wind Ninja Academy, we must welcome our new students with a demonstration. Our best fighter Kanoi will demonstrate the sword techniques of the wind ninja." He stepped to the side as Kanoi began. Cam stood in the crowd with a test uniform on, Melissa beside him in her test uniform and face mask. She stood quietly, letting Cam's explanation of what was going on sink in.

"Kanoi talks tough," an earth ninja spoke to the both of them. "But he can be beaten. I should know."

"No way," Melissa gasped, connecting the dots between this kid and Kanoi.

"You two are…" Cam dragged looking between the two guys.

"Twins," the ninja finished. "I'm Kia. Lucky for me I got all the personality in the family. Kanoi just got the good looks."

"I can't believe dad never told me," Cam muttered.

"There's a reason for everything Cam," Melissa whispered, placing a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"What was that?" Kia heard it.

"Nothing," Cam lied. "It's been a really weird day."

"No doubt," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"For the next part of our demonstration," Sensei spoke once again when Kanoi finished. "We'll need a volunteer." He walked by the front row, giving Cam and Melissa funny looks, before stopping in front of another person, in the same uniform as Melissa's.

"But Sense," Kanoi protested as the student took the stage. "This is a new student. The fight is unfair."

"We shall see," Sensei pointed. "You may begin." The two began their sword play. Kanoi was flung back into the crowd.

"The only time I've seen sword technique like that was from a…" Cam stuttered, looking at the student on stage.

"Samurai," Kia awed.

"Now I'm confused again," Melissa groaned. Kanoi hopped back on stage as the fight continued.

"Excellent Miko," Sensei stepped up, ending the fight. Kanoi stood.

"Miko?" he questioned. "That's the name of a girl." She ripped off the mask to let her long black hair loose and faced him.

"Mom?" Cam mumbled from his spot in the crowd.

"Dude," Melissa looked at him. "This is too creepy."

"He's a she," Kanoi stuttered. "I mean, she's a girl."

"That seems fairly obvious," Sensei agreed. "Kanoi, meet your victor, Miko." She bowed in respect.

"But her sword work," Kanoi stared. "It's not the wind ninja way."

"Very observant," Mike spoke. "I was trained as a samurai by my father."

"Sensei this school is bound by tradition," Kanoi protested. "There no women allowed here." Melissa scoffed.

"Girls can be just as good as fighters as guys can," she spoke.

"Why are you afraid of a girl?" Kia asked, amused. "Maybe our traditions need to be changed."

"You like breaking the rules don't you brother?" Kanoi spat. "I know what you get up to in your free time."

"Watch what you say brother," Kia flamed back. "Don't you make accusations without proof to back them up."

"Nice sibling rivalry in your family," Melissa giggled to Cam.

"Enough," Sensei stopped the bickering. "This student has displayed impressive skills and will be allowed to enroll here as the first female in the school's history."

"Thank you Sensei," Miko nodded as Kanoi stormed out. Cam, Melissa, and Kia noticed the amulet she wore. Seeing their looks, she quickly hid it.

* * *

><p><em>Middle of Forest, Past<em>

"Mind if I train with you?" Melissa asked, stepping into Miko's view where she was practicing her sword technique.

"I don't have a problem," she shrugged. "I thought I was the only girl here."

"It's an extremely long, confusing story I'm still trying to figure out," Melissa shook her head. Sensing something wrong, both turned and came face to face with Kia.

"Please, don't stop," he asked."The pendant, it's beautiful. May I?"

"I'm sorry," Miko clutched it. "It's a family heirloom. You understand?" Melissa's eyes narrowed at the man, a small ice shard forming in an open hand out of view.

"Of course," he stepped back a little. His eyes went black. "Tell me about it. Let me see that amulet." Miko went into some sort of trance as Melissa looked confused. He reached out to take it.

"Am I interrupting?" Cam asked coming in view. Miko snapped out of her trance and quickly hid the necklace. Kia's eyes went back to normal as the three looked at him. "I'm sorry. Miko, I wanna talk to you about your samurai technique."

"Of course," she breathed.

"I must go," Kia growled and ran off.

* * *

><p><em>School Grounds, Past<em>

"How did you learn those moves?" Cam wondered as he walked in between Miko and Melissa.

"The samurai spirit has been passed down in my family for generations," Mika explained.

"Along with the amulet?" Cam asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "It was given to me by my father. Tell me about your family."

"Well my father's my Sensei," he began.

"Who got turned into a guinea pig for the time being," Melissa muttered only loud enough for Cam to hear. He shot her a look.

"My mother died when I was young," he went on.

"I'm sorry," both girls apologized. Melissa never knew that.

"She was a great warrior," Cam bragged. "My father says she would never approve of the life I've chosen. Of me, doing what I'm doing." They stopped outside her tent.

"I have a feeling that if she could see you now," Miko spoke. "She might feel differently." She walked into her tent leaving the two there. Melissa patted the guy's shoulder as he pulled out the scroll.

"I get it," he mumbled.

"The letters are stronger when your near the amulet?" Melissa asked, getting a nod for a reply.

"What do I do about it?" he wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Woods, Past<em>

"So you need that amulet because it's a source for more ranger powers, ones that you could use?" Melissa tried to understand what Cam explained earlier.

"Pretty much," he sighed. The two just looked around. Backs turned, Miko came out of nowhere and kicked Cam in the back, knocking him down.

"Miko!" Melissa shouted.

"Where is it?" she held Cam back. "Why did you take it?"

"What are you talking about?" Cam cringed at her grip.

"And now I'm lost again," Melissa rubbed her eyes.

"Give it back or I'll make sure the punishment is merciful," Miko ordered. Kanoi and a few ninja students walked onto the scene and stood on the small cliff above.

"As captain of the academy guard, I must you under arrest," he stated.

"What?" Cam hissed as the ninja students grabbed him and dragged him away. "What's going on?"

"What's happening?" Melissa asked as Miko followed the ninjas. A strange noise caught her and Kanoi's attention as they turned in its direction to see a glowing light.

"What's that?" she heard him ask.

"I'm going to go find out," Melissa sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this," she took off, Kanoi behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Academy grounds, Past<em>

"You stand accused of stealing from a fellow student," Sensei spoke as Cam stood on stage, facing the crowd of ninjas. "We've heard from several eye witnesses who saw you commit this crime. Do you have anything to say?"

"Miko I would do this to you," he stated seriously.

"The law of the wind ninja academy does not waver on this issue," Sensei took a step forward. "Those guilty of breaking the ninja code must be banished. The evidence seems irrefutable. I will now pass judgment on the accused."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, Present<em>

"Cam has gone back in time to get help," Sensei explained to the rangers who were sitting on or leaning against the table. Or in Jenna's case, using Hunter as a pillow while she slept. "But if they do not return before time resumes, I fear there will be nothing to prevent Madtropolis from destroying our planet."

"Come on Cam," Tori looked at the ceiling. "We need you."

"Ninguna canción más escritura," Jenna mumbled in her sleep, causing everyone to turn to her. No one really knew what she meant.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy, Past<em>

My judgment," Sensei stood in front of the crowd, Cam next to him. "Is that I find you…"

"Not guilty!" Melissa's and Kanoi's voices came from the entrance. Everyone turned to see the two holding a student disguised as a new one. Kanoi ripped off the mask to reveal Kia.

"Kia?" Miko asked in disbelief. The two walked forward with him in hands. Once they reached the stage, they flung him down and Melissa let go.

"Now tell the truth!" Kanoi growled, also releasing his grip.

"I'm the one who took the amulet," Kia admitted, not sounding shamed at all.

"We caught him in the woods," Melissa put in.

"He was trying to use dark ninja powers to unlock the amulet," Kanoi clutched it in his hands.

"You always did know how to spoil a party didn't you brother?" Kia stood up.

"Any use of the dark powers will bring immediate expulsion," Sensei informed. "This is the first rule of the wind ninja academy. Do you have anything to say Kia?"

"Not really," the ninja smirked. "I'm more of a man of action." He spun around and sent the students flying backwards and onto their feet, with the exception of Melissa who held her ground, with a powerful blast. He did the same to those on the stage. Melissa joined Cam on the stage as the two took defensive stances. He blew his brother down, which knocked the amulet into the air. Everyone looked up. Miko was able to catch it, but Kanoi blew her back, causing her to kick it in Cam's direction. He caught the amulet, not missing a beat, as Melissa fired small ice shards at Kia. Kia jumped onto the stage, knocking her off it so she was in the crowd of ninjas.

"Stop him!" Kanoi stood up, helping Melissa.

"This is between me and the new kid!" Kia growled. He put a shield around the stage, preventing anyone from leaving or entering. It was now just him and Cam to fight. "Things were going so well until you and that girl showed up!"

"Sorry to spoil your fun!" Cam slid the amulet on.

"You wanna make it up to?" Kia asked. "Hand over the amulet!

"I can't do that," Cam picked up the other practice sword.

"Well then," the ninja hissed. "I'll have to take it from you!" the fight was on. Melissa stood by Kanoi and Miko watching with confusion and interest. Cam was knocked to the ground and Kia hovered over him. He went to strike a blow but Cam defended. The amulet began to glow. It's powers sent Kia flying to the top of the shield, destroying it. Kia landed on the stage with a thud. Melissa ran up to help Cam as did Kanoi and Miko.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cam grunted. "What just happened?"

"The samurai amulet has found its rightful owner," Miko explained.

"This is yours," Cam protested. "I can't take this."

"You must," she insisted. "It's why you two came here isn't it?"

"You think you can stop me from harnessing the darkest powers in the universe?" Kia struggled against the two ninjas holding him down. "I will rule this world and all others within my reach!"

"You brought this fate upon yourself," Sensei stated. "You will be cast adrift in the universe where your dark ninja powers may cause no harm. You are hereby stripped of your ninja rank and the man known as Kia will no longer exist!"

"I have no use for your archaic ways or useless name," Kia hissed. "From now on, I will take the name of an ancient warrior of evil. From this point forward, I will be known as, Lothor!"

"No!" Cam and Melissa ran forward but Sensei held them back. He cast Kia inside a bubble and sent him away.

"He has to be destroyed!" Cam shouted. "What if he comes back?"

"We can only judge someone by their actions in the present, not by a future we cannot see!" Sensei pointed out.

"Trust us," Melissa sighed. "We have to destroy him now." The two noticed the glowing scroll in Cam's pocket. "Time to go." The scroll flew forward as they stood in front of it.

"Use the amulet," Miko advised.

"Wait," Cam held up. "How will I know… There's so much I want to ask you. So much I want to tell you."

"Cam!" Melissa called. "We have to go now!"

"Goodbye Cam," Miko nodded. Melissa and Cam hopped through the scroll and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, Present<em>

"Sensei, what's happening?" Tori wondered as they began to fade. Jenna was now awake, somewhat.

"Time is resuming it's true course," Sensei explained. "You will be returned to where you were the moment time stopped." They vanished.

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"What's that noise?" Shane asked wearily as the six rangers unfroze back where they started, giant monster behind them. They all looked up at the sky to see a green helicopter fly in. Green ranger popped out and stood in the door of the chopper. Melissa streaked in morphed next to the rangers on the ground.

"Hello Power Rangers!" the green one spoke. "Looks like you could use a little help! Green Samurai ranger, at your service!"

"Hey, who are you?" Madtropolis asked.

"I'm the ranger who's gonna bring you down!" the ranger replied as he sat in the cockpit of the star chopper. He fired lasers at the creature and took it down in a one on one battle. The others watched in awe and confusion. With the monster destroyed, the ranger hopped onto ground level to face the other demorphed rangers. Melissa smiled knowingly.

"Is it just me or is there a guy in green ranger gear over there?" Dustin wondered tiredly.

"Nah dude," Shane answered. Melissa was biting her lip to keep from laughing at what they would soon find out. "I see it too."

"You guys never said anything about a green one," Blake stated.

"Way to hold out on us," Hunter followed.

"First time seeing him too," Jenna piped in.

"Maybe we're all hallucinating," Dustin thought. Melissa now had her hand covering her small chuckles.

"You're not hallucinating Dustin," the green ranger spoke.

"How do you know my name?" Dustin gaped.

"Why wouldn't he know our names?" Melissa managed to get out as she started laughing. Tori and Jenna stared at the green ranger and caught on, smiling. The ranger demorphed and in his place stood Cam.

"Alright now we have to get you back to ninja ops," Cam broke the awkward silence trying to get them to move. Melissa was helping the two girls along. "Come on!"

"No I think I'll just wait here a cab or a bus," Dustin mused as the others scrambled away.

"Run fool!" a voice cackled. The yellow ranger looked up to see Lothor and he went to catch up with the others as a blast was headed his way.

"Obviously he didn't get enough love as a child," Blake said as they made their way quickly into a small river, where they crowded in the middle.

"Oh rangers," Marah and Kapri echoed, making themselves noticed. Lothor flew in and fired at them, causing them to run some more until they tripped and fell feet away from a minor group of Kelzaks. Melissa and Cam helped them back up as they faced Lothor.

"What's the matter nephew?" he asked. "Don't like reunions?"

"Did he say nephew?" Dustin wondered.

"You can't choose your family Lothor," Cam ignored Dustin. "I certainly didn't choose you!"

"Pity," Lothor shrugged. "There's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire."

"You must be joking," Cam rolled his eyes.

"We'll see who has the last laugh samurai ranger," Lothor shouted. Before he could do anything, the group of eight disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

Six of eight rangers landed in Ops with a thud on the ground. Jenna and Melissa were standing, having teleported before.

"Wanna give us a warning next time you do something like that?" Hunter groaned as they all got up.

"Give us a chance to work on our landing," Tori added.

"You guys ok?" Melissa wondered.

"Besides our energies drained," Jenna smirked. "Couldn't be better."

"Your appreciation is noted," Sensei nodded.

"Sorry Sensei," Shane apologized. "It's just, if we had our powers, I know we could have taken him."

"Then perhaps it is time you got them back," Sensei pointed out the sphere on the table. "The sphere holds the power of six rangers. Only a greater power can open it." The eight stood around it.

"How about eight rangers?" Dustin wondered.

"Could work," Jenna shrugged.

"I think Dustin's right," Cam agreed. One by one they each put a hand over the top center of the sphere, starting with the girls hands on bottom and Dustin's hand on top. It began to glow and cracked. They were all shot back as their energies flowed through them. They all got up and started moving around.

"Sis, explain what happened to you," Jenna begged from where she and Melissa stood near the mainframe. She wanted to know what the brunette's trip to the past was like.

"I'm still confused to what exactly was going on there," Melissa frowned.

"Just one question," Tori brought up, catching everyone's attention. "How did all this happen?" Everyone minus Melissa fired questions at him at once as he went towards the mainframe.

"Dude let's talk about uncle Lothor," Shane interrupted as they now sat around the computers. "That's crazy bro!"  
>"Tell me about it," Cam sighed. "Nice family tree I have."<p>

"Cam," Sensei spoke. "Lothor is no relation of ours."

"How can you say that?" Cam spun around.

"It's a law that once a ninja is banished," Melissa explained. "They no longer exist."

"The one I knew as my brother," Sensei continued. "Is a mere memory."

"But don't you think I had a right to know?" Cam wondered.

"We all did," Jenna added.

"Perhaps," Sensei agreed. "But what would've changed? Would you have battled him any differently?"

"Speaking of battling," Tori put in as the alarms went off.

"Whoa dude," Shane stared. "They're all over the place."

"Split up," Sensei suggested. "Rangers, go. Cam, you will remain here to monitor for additional attacks."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, after bug attacks<em>

"What is that?" Jenna cringed in disgust as they all crowded near Cam, who was stung by the bug monster. "It looks horrible!"

"What happened?" Melissa wondered.

'I got a little close to that overgrown sucker," Cam groaned.

"Starvaark has grown," Sensei informed as the alarms went off. They all turned to him.

"We'll get the zords," Shane stated.

"Thunder rangers and Jenna," Sensei paused. "Can you handle the others?"

"No problem," Jenna shrugged.

"With pleasure," Hunter agreed.

"What about me?" Cam asked from where he was scratching his shoulder, hair on his knuckles. They looked at him once again and Jenna quickly turned away. She was easily disgusted and this was going to give her nightmares.

"Uh Cam," Tori began uneasily. "What's that?"

"I have no idea," the computer genius shrugged.

"Rangers go," Sensei ordered. "I will investigate Cam's condition.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, after battle<em>

"Hey guys," Cam entered, holding his samurai saber. "I linked my samurai saber directly to the ninja ops mainframe. So, I should be able to continue my strategic duties even in the field." The rangers were all smiling at him, minus Shane who sat in the computer chair and held modified test uniform Melissa had brought back from the past. "What?" he asked noticing their grins. "What are you all smiling about?" They cleared the way as Shane turned in the chair, a black ninja uniform with green accents on his lap. "Where did that…"

"If you're gonna be part of the team," Shane interrupted, getting up and tossing it to him. "You gotta have the gear."

"It takes a powerful man to choose his own destiny," Sensei brought up as Cam held the uniform in front of him, looking it over. "Congratulations. No father could be prouder of his son." They all erupted into cheers congratulating the newest ranger.

* * *

><p>AN: So, right now, I'm not in the best mood. Reasons:

1. Heat wave across where I live (already in the 90s)

2. My throat hurts like hell and is dry, no matter how much water I drink.

3. I got two blisters on my foot (like where flip flops separate the toes area) that hurt like hell.

4. Had to watch a disturbing video in Bio Connections on pregnancy

5. Got loaded with end of the year projects

6. Today's just not my day.

7. A thunder storm just blew in and it's pouring really bad.

8. I feel like crap.

What Jenna said in Spanish:

"No more song writing!"


	12. Scent of A Ranger

**Cool It**

**Chapter 12: Scent of A Ranger**

_A/ N: Cyber Cam enters the picture! Yay! I know it's not mentioned, but in the last chapter, Melissa and Cam started a relationship. But they're keeping it a secret for now. Jenna and Hunter will get together by the time of her concert, which now that Cam's a ranger, will be replacing the chapter that would have been based on "Love Sick," so basically the next chapter. I want them to find out already!_

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"He is such a show off," Tori scoffed as the five ninjas ran over to help Cam up. They had decided to use the beach to practice, and Cam just flipped off of a cliff.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take points of for that landed," Dustin joked.

"Let me try that again," Cam pleaded.

"Don't overdo it," Melissa warned.

"Why don't we bag it for today?" Shane wondered. "You look beat bro."

"I'm fine," Cam protested. Shane's morpher beeped.

"Go for Shane," he spoke worriedly.

"_Shane," _Sensei came through. _"Could you please ask Cam to return to ninja ops? I'm having trouble with the mainframe."_

"That," Jenna stated. "Cannot be good."

"_I must have pressed a button I wasn't supposed to," _Sensei continued.

"I'll be right there dad," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't sound good," Tori gave a small smirk.

"I told him to stay away from the super computer," Cam whined. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He streaked away.

"That boy really needs to get out more," Melissa shook her head.

"I agree," the other two girls chorused.

"I mean, he runs the entire Ninja Ops and now he's a ranger too," Tori explained.

"Yeah he never gets any down time," Shane agreed.

_*Bring him to my concert!* _Jenna linked to her twin.

_*Don't you have to go get ready for that?* _Melissa wondered. _*It's in what, three weeks? Don't you still have to call FC? And what about a venue?*_

_*How could I forget!* _Jenna groaned. _*Hopefully nothing bad will happen. And it'll either be here at the beach or at the stadium. * _

"Dude's gonna seriously burn out," Dustin agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Bonjour FC," Jenna spoke into her phone as she talked to her opening act to remind her. Tori was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, working on her school stuff. Melissa sat next to her sister reading a magazine.

"_Bonjour J. Leigh!" _FC's cheery voice came out. _"__Alors quoi de neuf?" _

"Un appel à pour voir si vous êtes stil mon acte d'ouverture pour le concert dans quelques semaines," Jenna replied.

_"Bien sûr que je suis!" _FC agreed. _"Je ne voudrais pas manquer!"_

"Great! Rendez-vous donc!" Jenna smiled. "Au revoir !" She hung up.

"I take it she said yes?" Melissa inquired. Jenna sat back and nodded as Blake came over.

"Hey Tori," he asked. "What's up?"

"Huge test next week," Tori chuckled. "What's that?" she noticed a small pink bottle in his hands. Jenna and Melissa were mindlessly chatting away.

"They just got some new samples in for sports cologne for girls and I thought you may want to try it," he explained.

"Oh," she took it and sniffed. "It really smells…great."

"So?" he asked. "Aren't you going to try it?"

"Um, yeah sure," she chuckled nervously. He took the bottle and started spraying. "I really don't like t wear too much."

"Blake!" Kelly called from the back room. "Can you give me a hand?"

"I should get back to work," Blake stumbled away.

"No offense, but that stuff reeks!" Jenna wrinkled her nose.

"Grow up will you?" Melissa rolled her eyes but smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with being a kid at heart!" Jenna pouted as Dustin came over.

"It smells like my grandma's feet in here," he commented.

"You're grandma's been dead for ten years," Tori pointed out.

"Exactly," he scoffed and walked away.

"So how do you think he'll react when they see each other again?" Melissa went back to their previous conversation.

"They'll behave," Jenna smiled. "I can make sure of it."

"Don't do anything stupid will you?" she begged.

"When have I ever done something stupid?" Jenna pouted once more.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Hey Sensei is Cam around?" Shane asked as he, Dustin, Tori, and Melissa walked in.

"We're going to meet Blake, Hunter, and Jenna at the beach and thought he'd might like to tag along," Tori elaborated.

"I have not seen him all day," Sensei stated.

"Probably crashed out," Dustin shrugged.

"Hey what's up?" Cam walked out in a beanie and street clothes. They all stared at him confused as he continued.

"Who are you and where's Cam?" Melissa demanded, not fooled by this clone.

"What are you wearing?" Tori wondered.

"Cool huh?" he asked. "I got tired of the same old rags so I busted out the phat gear." Sensei stared at his son and shrugged as the rangers looked at each other and chuckled.

"We were just going to the beach and thought you might wanna come with us," Dustin said.

"Dudes," Cam walked over. "I'm so down with that! I could definitely get with chilling at the beach with my peeps." Tori and Melissa giggled.

"Mel," Cam tossed the two guys back and slung an arm around her shoulders. "May I say you're looking particularly babelicious this morning?" The guys and Tori laughed.

"Thanks?" Melissa looked creeped out. "I think."

"Gotta bail," Cam grinned stupidly with his arm still around Melissa's shoulders. "Later little fury dude!" he turned and walked away as the other four chuckled and Sensei gaped. Little did they know the real Cam was tied up in the closet.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

The seven other rangers watched as Cam rolled across the ramp on a skateboard at the beach. They were all shocked to see how surprisingly good he was.

"Hey Shane," Tori smirked. "He's even better than you."

"No he's not," Shane pouted as Cam stopped and turned to them.

"I gotta work on my backside nose slide," he grinned.

"Dude where did you learn to skate like that?" Shane wondered.

"Jealous?" Jenna smirked.

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Melissa blinked. "Where's the real Cam?"

"Where'd you learn to talk like that?" Blake ignored her.

"Come on," Cam looked in the distance. "Let's hit the waves!" they followed him down to the shore where he started to swim out on a surfboard. Shane stepped up next to Tori and grinned.

"Hey Tori," he said as Cam came running towards them. "He's even better than you!"

"Don't even go there," Tori snapped.

"Yeah you were ripping it out there bro!" Dustin clapped.

"There's really something wrong here," Melissa muttered.

"Be glad he's not trying ice skating," Jenna whispered to her.

"You know," Cam piped in. "I'd really like to try cycling!"

"Cycling?" Jenna choked. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

* * *

><p><em>Bike trail<em>

Jenna and Cam rode the trail as if there was nothing better in the world to do. They were pretty evenly matched. Everyone watching was either gaping or in Melissa's case, grinning. She knew that Jenna would win. After all, the brunette has been training since she was five. Both rangers crossed the line, a millisecond behind the other. But it was Cam who made the win. The two walked up to the others and pulled off the helmets.

"I can't remember ever seeing you race that hard," Melissa blinked.

"I've been training a lot since last time," Jenna shrugged.

"That was sick!" Shane cheered.

"Thanks," the two riders smiled.

"No offense, but he was kind of better than you," Tori stated.

"Doesn't bother me," Jenna shrugged. _*Besides, there's still one thing I can beat him at.* _Melissa snickered understanding the thought.

"Hey D," Cam turned to the three motocross riders. "You know what I've always wanted to try? Motocross!" the three laughed. "I think I could bust out some serious lap times."

"Moto isn't something you just try," Dustin stated.

"He's right," Hunter added. "It can be totally brutal."

"Yeah man," Blake agreed. "It's not like riding a little skateboard or playing in the water or kicking the dust." Tori, Shane, and Jenna glared at him. "No offense guys."

"Whatever man," Cam chuckled. "I just wanna check it out."

* * *

><p><em>Motocross Track<em>

The rangers were now at the track watching four of the five males ride. The four on the side were cheering them on as usual. The four finished and they all regrouped.

"Ok that was just wrong," Dustin pulled off his helmet as did Blake and Hunter. "Nobody rides like that first time out."

"Next time," Cam scoffed. "I'm gonna crack the throttle and see what this bad boy can do."

"There's gotta be something wrong with my bike," Blake concluded.

"Yeah, right," Tori held back a laugh. Their morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane," Shane answered.

"_The city plaza has been invaded," _Sensei informed. _"You must go there at once."_

"All over it," Shane dropped his wrist. "Let's go." The seven turned to leave when they realized Cam wasn't following.

"Hey," he called. "You're seriously not bailing now!" they looked at him like he was stupid.

"Cam, what are you talking about?" Tori wondered.

"Hello, alien!" Jenna added.

"And that affects me," he paused. "How?"

"Dude this is the part where we go save the world," Dustin answered. "Remember?"

"You know," Cam threw his hands up. "I am so over this whole ranger thing."

"This is so not the real Cam," Melissa pouted.

"Quit playing around Cam," Shane ordered. "Come on."

* * *

><p><em>Plaza<em>

"Well hello!" the alien screeched as rainbow colored blurs landed in front of her.

"Hey freak!" Shane growled. "We're gonna shut you down!"

"Oh please," Fragra scoffed. "Don't you know bright colors are so last year!"

"Hey," Cam said distracted. "I didn't know the new model was out!" he walked over to the red car.

"You've got to be kidding me," Melissa hissed.

"Can I punch your boyfriend now?" Jenna whispered to her.

"J!" she gaped.

"Smelzaks! I mean Kelzaks!" Fragra ordered. A group of Kelzaks appeared and the rangers, minus Cam who was checking out the car, morphed. They began the fight. Cam was fooling around by the car, not really paying attention to the fight. Dustin and Tori ran forward to get him but Fragra stepped in their way. She trapped them inside perfume bottles. The other five regrouped. "Say goodbye to your friends!" She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Power down," the rangers echoed as they were back in their everyday clothes. They walked up to where Cam was lying near the car eating a burrito.

"What the hell are you doing?" Melissa demanded.

"Man were you not paying attention?" Blake asked.

"May I punch him now?" Jenna whined with a hint of anger.

"Violent much?" Hunter wondered. She shrugged.

"He just took off," Blake continued. "With Tori and Dustin!"

"Where's your head man?" Shane demanded.

"Why are you all bagging on me?" Cam wondered. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly," Hunter growled.

"Come on," Shane backed away. "We gotta go sniff them out." The five walked away as Cam trailed behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Abandoned Perfume Factory<em>

"Talk about abandoned places," Jenna muttered as the five crept in and walked into a small open area.

"Looks like some crazy lab," Blake commented.

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "This is weird." Cam came running in, the real one since he was in ninja gear.

"Guys!" he breathed causing them to turn and "I'm here to help."

"Forget it," Hunter snapped. "We don't want your help." Jenna rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"Please tell me there's something big we're missing here," Melissa groaned.

"A little too late," Blake agreed with his brother.

"Hey," Cam spoke, causing the five to turn around again and see the Cam they had earlier. "Dudes! Why'd you bail on me like that?"

"What?" Shane did a double take as the two Cams stood side by side. "Aw man not another clone story!"

"Didn't we already do this?" Jenna searched her memory bank.

"Hey Shane man," Cam in the motocross gear walked forward. "It's all good." The red ranger flipped the guy over.

"No wait!" the real Cam protested. Shane didn't hear as the replica landed on the ground with a thud.

"Not a clone," Melissa rolled her eyes as they all winced. Shane helped the guy to his feet.

"Dude that was way harsh," he blinked.

"He's a virtual replicate," Cam explained. "I created him to help out at ninja ops. He kind of got out of control."

"Yeah," the replicate apologized. "Sorry about the whole tying you up in the closet thing bro. Guess I got a little over-excited."

"I can fix that," Cam pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons. Cyber Cam disappeared. Fragra leaped into view causing them all to drop into defensive stances.

"You annoying little boys," she began.

"Hey!" the twins cried.

"You found my old factory!" Fragra continued.

"Just to bring you up to speed," Shane began.

"She's got Tori and Dustin," Melissa finished.

"Now for you to join them!" Fragra laughed. The six dodged a blast and morphed, letting the real fight begin. Halfway through, Shane went to search for the two missing rangers and Fragra set the room he went into on fire. He made it out ok with a box of fragrances and they were all released. Tori and Dustin were freed and they helped fight. Cam went into super samurai mode and the battle was soon taken outside where he destroyed the alien. Unfortunately like always, she grew back bigger and they called their zords. Their battle continued until they took her down for good.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Look who's back," Dustin said as five of eight rangers walked in.

"What's up yo?" Cyber Cam asked.

"Oh no," Tori groaned.

"What are you doing here poser?" Shane wondered.

"Calm down," Melissa ordered.

"Don't worry," Cam said from behind them. "I've reprogrammed him to be totally dedicated to his work."

"That's great," Jenna perked up.

"He'll stay in ninja ops from now on," Cam went on.

"Good because I don't need any more competition on the track," Dustin chuckled.

"Hey," Cyber Cam got up. "Don't hate the player, hate the game." The all laughed.

"His personality still needs a little work," Tori commented.

"Why'd you make cyber Cam so good at sports?" Shane wondered.

"I guess because I never had time to learn any of that stuff," Cam replied.

"But now you do right?" Dustin asked.

"As long as he doesn't go into my career, I'm good," Jenna accidentally said out loud.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

* * *

><p>AN: Decided to end it there. Next chapter is the concert! Yay! I've been waiting for that chapter for a while now.

Jenna/FC conversation

"Hey FC."

"Hey J. Leigh!" "So what's new?"

"Just calling to see if you're still my opening act for the concert in a few weeks."

"Of course I am!" "I wouldn't miss it!"

"Great! See you then!"


	13. Listen to the Music

**Cool It**

**Chapter 13: Listen to the Music**

_A/N: Jenna's concert! Yay! The others finally learn her big secret (Melissa already knows). I still feel like crap._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"What's this?" Shane asked as Tori walked in holding a wad on something she slammed onto the table in the garage area of the shop where the five ranger guys were. Cam had decided to come out based on Melissa's (a.k.a. his girlfriend) begging. She, however, was nowhere in sight as was Jenna. The five looked at the papers.

"Tickets," she smiled.

"Tickets?" Blake wondered. "For what?"

"No way dude!" Dustin cheered. "You actually got them!"

"Got what?" Melissa entered.

"J. Leigh tickets!" Tori replied. Melissa's eyes widened a little.

"As in the concert that's tomorrow?" she asked. "I thought they were sold out?"

"Managed to get eight more," Tori shrugged.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Hunter grinned. "She's my idol!" Melissa bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Concerts aren't really my thing," Cam said.

"You're going," Melissa stated. "Besides, we deserve a little relax time and what better way than a concert?" he sighed in defeat.

"I heard she's doing an autograph session before the show, like a couple hours before," Tori grinned.

"And FC is opening up for her," Melissa added.

"Two great singers in one night!" Shane bounced around. "How cool is that?"

"Hey, where's Jenna?" Dustin wondered. "Usually she'd be here by now."

"She had something to take care of first," Melissa somewhat lied.

* * *

><p><em>Concert Stadium<em>

"That was great guys," Jenna breathed as the song she was rehearsing ended. "Take ten." She walked backstage and to the snack table grabbing a water and an apple. Molly walked over.

"This is just great," she mumbled grabbing one of the sandwiches.

"Problem?" Jenna wondered.

"Your opening act had to call in sick with the flu and I can't get a hold of Mr. Ferreira to figure something out," she grumbled.

"Let me try," Jenna pulled on her Bluetooth and called Pablo. "Hola Pablo!"

"J. Leigh! ¿Qué sucede?" Pablo wondered.

"Nada realmente," Jenna chuckled. Pablo had liked her better than Molly because of her spirit. "Molly tiene un ataque de pánico."

"¿Qué más hay de nuevo?" Pablo demanded. "De todos modos, de qué se trata esta vez?"

"FC tuvo que cancelar", Jenna sighed. "vino abajo con la gripe."

"¡Dios mío," Pablo groaned. "Bueno, puede realizar sin un derecho?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Jenna perked up. "Lo he hecho antes. Pero tengo una idea."

"¿Sí?" Pablo asked.

"Usted sabe que mi hermana Melissa, ¿verdad?" Jenna recalled.

"Sí, y?" Pablo pressed.

"Bueno, ella tiene una gran voz también, así que tal vez durante una de mis canciones que podrían unirse a mí." Jenna stated.

"Me parece una gran idea!" Pablo agreed.

"¡Bien! voy a llenar de entonces", Jenna grinned. "Adiós!" She hung up and faced Molly. "Everything's ok."

"How?" she demanded. "You don't have an opening act so there's no way you can perform!"

"Relax Molls," Jenna rolled her eyes and bit into her apple. "Pablo and I covered it."

"Whatever," the red head scoffed. "Whatever you have in mind, it better work."

"Trust me," Jenna smiled. "It will."

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"There's no way she would sing rap music!" Hunter stated. All they could talk about was the concert. Melissa was filing this stuff away for later to tell her twin about.

"She mostly sings country," Tori piped in.

"But she has some rock in there too," Shane added.

"Hip hop and techno is a definite no-no," Dustin pointed out.

"I always thought she was more of a pop singer," Cam put in. He had heard some of her music before.

"I mostly hear alternative," Blake inputted.

"She sings a variety of genres," Melissa smirked. "Mostly it's country, pop, and rock. Never rap or hip hop, sometimes alternative."

"I knew it!" Hunter cheered.

"Bro, you only like her because you think she's hot," Blake rolled his eyes. Melissa choked holding back her laughter. If only they knew their friend was the famous star.

"Hey!" he shouted. "She has great music!" Everyone was chuckling.

"Whatever you say," Blake shook his head.

"So let's form a game plan for tomorrow," Melissa brought up.

"Tailgate?" Shane offered up.

"There's a start," Tori agreed.

"So we tailgate for lunch, then go get autographs," Melissa wrote it down.

"You're seriously writing it down?" Dustin wondered.

"I like to be organized," she lied.

"Anyway, we tailgate and get autographs," Cam interrupted. "Then what?"

"Well, where are our seats?" Hunter wondered.

"Floor seats," Tori checked one of the tickets. "Front row."

"How did you land those?" Blake wondered.

"Just did," Tori replied.

"So after we get autographs," Melissa continued.

"We should, depending on the time, head to our seats," Shane suggested.

"No way man," Dustin shook his head. "We gotta get J. Leigh gear and go all out!" Everyone cheered.

"This list is tailgate lunch, autographs, gear up, and then find our seats and wait for the concert to start?" Melissa double checked.

"Sounds about right," Cam nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for?"Hunter wondered. "We got a concert to get ready for!"

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's Mansion, that night<em>

"Really?" Jenna gasped out between breaths of laughter. Melissa had finished telling her the things everyone said, especially Hunter, and how excited they all were. She also spilled their plans.

"Yep," she grinned. "So how'd rehearsal go?"

"Molly practically had a meltdown," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"About?" Melissa pressed.

"FC came down with the flu and can't make it," Jenna sighed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Melissa wondered.

"Plan 42," Jenna shrugged. When she first started her career, before traveling, she came up with a list of plans in case something went wrong and needed to be fixed.

"You seriously want me to?" Melissa blinked. "But what about the others?"

"I was thinking we would use maneuver 5," Jenna said. They also came up of a small list for when the two went with this plan.

"So I stand next to them in the crowd and flip on stage when the time comes, right?" she double checked.

"Yeah," Jenna reached for her notebook. "This is the song. I wrote it the other day."

"I think I can learn it," Melissa nodded. "So I come in at verse two like always?"

"And we switch back and forth, exception being we sing the choruses together," Jenna elaborated. "It's the last song I'm performing, so you won't have to go back into the crowd."

"Oh, and after the concert, we're meeting at Tori's van," Melissa added. "So you should come join us."

"Then you direct them here for the after party?" Jenna smiled, knowing her twin thought the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>Stadium<em>

"Here we are," Tori pulled into the parking spot she was directed to. Once they were set, everyone hopped out and started setting up their tailgating gear. They brought a grill, hamburgers, hotdogs, chairs, and the car radio, which Tori left on and turned up.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Dustin cheered falling back into one of the chairs. Melissa set up the food on the grill and plopped down onto Cam's lap. The others figured out the two were dating by now, so it didn't matter.

"I hear that," Hunter agreed.

"So what time do the autographs begin?" Blake wondered.

"We got a couple hours," Melissa shrugged.

"So many people here," Shane looked around as people walked by them.

"Well it's a huge artist," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be worried about Lothor attacking?" Tori whispered.

"Well, if he does," Melissa began. "Sensei and Cyber Cam will let us know and if something happened here, we'll already be here."

"True," Dustin nodded. "Hey, where's J?"

"She said she'd meet up with us later," Hunter replied.

"She also invited you guys to a party later tonight at her place," Melissa added.

"So what songs do you guys think she'll sing?" Blake wondered.

"All of them!" Tori cheered.

"She has a lot of songs to be singing all of them," Cam pointed out.

"She's singing some new ones that will be on her next album too," Melissa spoke. "I read it on her fan site."

"When will it be out?" Hunter asked. Everyone chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, food's ready," Tori opened the grill to see the cooked burgers and hot dogs. They all talked and ate lunch until it was time to make their way over to the autograph stand. The line was extremely long extending into the parking lots. It was over a two hour wait from where the rangers stood. Dustin was getting bored. Shane was bickering with Hunter as usual over some idiotic thing. The sensible four were talking and ignoring the complaints. The line moved rather slowly. Up ahead, they could see some people taking pictures with the singer. After waiting another thirty minutes or so, they finally reached the table. J. Leigh had her head bent down over the pictures quickly signing her name. She quickly handed them over to her fellow friends, who had no idea it was her. Hunter was last and she decided to leave a small hint of her identity to him. She handed the photo to him and he walked away to join the others. They were her last group to sign for, so she left the table and went backstage.

"Dude look!" Dustin cheered, staring down at his picture as were all the others. Hunter noticed something funny about his.

"Did you guys just get her name or a message to?" he wondered. They all looked at him.

"Name only," Shane shook his head.

"Why, what does yours say?" Blake looked over his brother's picture and read the message out loud. "Keep rockin' thunder boy!" They all laughed but stopped short when they realized what it could mean. Melissa was the only one who knew what it really meant.

"Do you think she knows something?" Tori asked.

"If she does, then how?" Cam followed.

"Let's just enjoy the concert for now and figure it out later," Melissa pleaded. "It's going to start soon and we really should get to our seats. You don't know how many people will try to steal them." With that, they all shrugged and headed into the stadium. It was extremely huge and crowds were already filing in. The group made their way to their seats against the T-shaped stage. There were three monitors on the top and one on each side. There were small platforms and different levels on the stage for the band to play and move around. It was almost dark out, which meant the show would start soon. All the rangers had on (minus Melissa) a J. Leigh t-shirt and a couple brought posters. They had seats, but once the show started, they wouldn't really need them. A few minutes before the show started, an announcer came on saying that FC was unable to make it due to the fact she caught the flu. Groans of disappointment echoed the stadium. What else could one expect from a concert where two of the biggest stars were performing? As it got darker, cheers became louder. Then, music started followed by a melodious voice.

"_I won't tell you what I'm thinking  
>'Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too<br>You could say I got a best friend  
>And she's always tellin' me what to do<br>She's out of sight but easy to find  
>She's in the front of our minds!"<em>

That's when Jenna (known as J. Leigh while she's singing) flipped onto the stage from behind one of the raised platforms. Sparks flew up into the sky.

"How y'all doin' Blue Bay Harbor!" she cried out, getting a loud roar of cheers. "You all ready to rock?" Once again, the crowd cheered. She started dancing and singing where she left off.

"_The little voice in my head  
>Won't let me forget<br>The little voice in my head  
>Is never misled<br>all of this noise is what  
>keeps me from making a mess<br>the little voice in my head  
>Just won't let me get with you<em>

_La la la la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la la la la<em>

_When I see you I admit  
>I start to lose my grip<br>and all of my cool  
>You smell so sweet<br>Just like my perfume  
>What have you been doin since I left you<br>You're always there in my thoughts  
>But that doesn't mean that it's on<em>

_The little voice in my head  
>Won't let me forget<br>The little voice in my head  
>Is never misled<br>all of this noise is what  
>keeps me from making a mess<br>the little voice in my head  
>Just won't let me get with you<em>

_La la la la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la la la la<em>

_I know I sound insane  
>Like I'm playing games<br>'Cause all I really want is you  
>But there's some things a girl won't do<em>

_Oh oh_

_The little voice, the little voice_

_The little voice in my head  
>Won't let me forget<br>The little voice in my head  
>Is never misled<br>all of this noise is what  
>keeps me from making a mess<br>the little voice in my head  
>Just won't let me get with you<em>

_La la la la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la la la la"<em>

The crowd erupted into cheers. The rangers still had yet to notice the morpher on the singer's wrist and connect the dots with her identity. Jenna smiled at them and all around. It was a full house. She took in the praise for a minute more before beginning to speak again.

"So how y'all doing tonight?" she asked, cheers once again replied. "I know you all expected FC to perform first, but unfortunately, she caught the flu." Sounds of booing at the fact was the response. "However, I do have a surprise in store for you so just enjoy the show and get ready to rock!" she walked back and took a quick sip of water before speaking again. "Now, this next song I recently wrote about a guy I developed a crush on. I hope you like it." She stepped up to the mic as the music began.

"_There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter faking smiles<br>Same old tired lonely place  
>Walls of insincerity<br>Shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered have we met  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks like  
>passing notes in secrecy<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_This night is sparkling  
>don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM who do you love<br>I wondered 'til I'm wide awake  
>Now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<br>Hey, it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless<br>Don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck<br>dancing while all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving to soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless<br>Don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck<br>dancing while all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."<em>

Cheers filled the stadium once more. Melissa thought it funny because it represented a perfect fit of Jenna and Hunter. She held back her laughing as the others still failed to make the connections.

"Thank you so much!" Jenna smiled, teeth flashing. "For my next song, it's another new one, and it's about something that happened a few months ago that changed my life. I hope you like it."

"_I've been so wrapped up  
>In my warm cocoon<br>But something's happening  
>things are changing soon<br>I'm pushing the edge  
>Feelin' it crack<br>And once I get out,  
>there's no turning back<br>Watching the butterfly  
>go towards the sun<br>I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis  
>Whatever this is<br>Whatever I'm going through  
>Come on and give me a kiss<br>Come on I insist  
>I'll be something new<br>a metamorphosis_

_Things are different now  
>when I walk by<br>You start to sweat  
>and you don't know why<br>It gets me nervous,  
>but it makes me calm<br>To see life all around me  
>moving on<br>Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
>I wonder what I'll become<em>

_Metamorphosis  
>Whatever this is<br>Whatever I'm going through  
>Come on and give me a kiss<br>Come on I insist  
>I'll be something new<br>a metamorphosis_

_Every day is a transformation  
>Every day is a new sensation<br>Alteration, modification  
>An incarnation, celebration<br>Every day is a new equation  
>Every day is a revelation<br>Information, anticipation  
>Onto another destination<em>

_Metamorphosis  
>Whatever this is<br>Whatever I'm going through  
>Come on and give me a kiss<br>Come on I insist  
>I'll be something new<br>a metamorphosis"_

She stepped back and took a gulp of water while watching the crowd go wild. There was still a long way to go. She looked to her friends in the front row and noticed they were looking up at her, so she winked and turned away quickly, switching from the microphone to her headset so she could dance around. The ninjas looked at each other, confused. Something had finally clicked. They realized she looked familiar.

"Now you should all know my next song," Jenna grinned. She motioned for the band to start playing and they did. Cheers once again erupted as she began.

"_Baby why don't we just turn that TV off  
>Three hundred channels of nothing<br>but bad news on  
>Well it might be me<br>But the way I see it  
>The whole wide world has gone crazy<br>So baby why don't we just dance?_

_Just a little bitty living room ain't gonna  
>look like much<br>But when the lights go down and we move the couch  
>it's gonna be more than enough<br>For my two left feet  
>And our two hearts beating<br>Nobody's gonna see us go crazy  
>So baby why don't we just dance<em>

_Down the hall  
>maybe straight up the stairs<br>Bouncing off the walls  
>Floating on air<br>Baby why don't we just dance?_

_Baby why don't you go put your best dress on  
>And those high heeled shoes you love to lose<br>As soon as the tune comes on  
>On second thought<br>Just the way you are  
>is already driving me crazy<br>So baby why don't we just dance_

_Down the hall  
>maybe straight up the stairs<br>Bouncing off the walls  
>Floating on air<br>Baby why don't we just dance?_

_Well it might be me  
>But the way I see it<br>The whole wide world has gone  
>Crazy<br>So baby why don't we just dance  
>Oh why don't we just dance?"<em>

She finished the song and took in the cheering. Almost an hour ago had she started, and it was far from halfway over. She still had three more hours to go. And there was still the finale she was doing with Melissa.

"Now I know you all know this song," she grinned once again and as the music started, so did her dancing. Another thing in the ninja's heads clicked. Her voice sounded oddly like Jenna's, who wasn't there. Melissa still held back her laughter.

"_Do you ever feel  
>Like a plastic bag<br>Drifting through the wind  
>Wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel  
>So paper thin<br>Like a house cards  
>one blow from caving in<br>Do ever feel  
>already buried deep<br>Six feet under screams  
>But no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's  
>still a chance for you<br>Cause there's a spark in you  
>You just gotta ignite the light<br>And let it shine  
>Just own the night<br>Like the fourth of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go ah ah ah  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>Baby you're a firework  
>come on let your colors burst<br>Make em go oh oh oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down down down<em>

_You don't have to feel  
>Like a waste of space<br>You're original  
>Cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew  
>What the future holds<br>After a hurricane  
>Comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe the reason why  
>All the doors are closed<br>So you could open one  
>that leads you to an open road<br>Like a lightning bolt  
>Your heart will glow<br>And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the fourth of July<em>

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go ah ah ah  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>Baby you're a firework  
>come on let your colors burst<br>Make em go oh oh oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe<em>

_Boom boom boom  
>Even brighter than the moon moon moon<br>It's always been inside of you you you  
>Now it's to let it through<em>

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go ah ah ah  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>Baby you're a firework  
>come on let your colors burst<br>Make em go oh oh oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe<em>

_Boom boom boom  
>Even brighter than the moon moon moon<em>

_Boom boom boom  
>Even brighter than the moon moon moon"<em>

Cheering came and went. A silence flew over the area as Jenna collected herself for the next song. This was one of her few sad songs she's ever written. She stepped back up to the mic and spoke.

"This next song," she took a breath. "I wrote about a friend of mine, who lost her life at a young age due to cancer. This one's for you Karen." She motioned for the band to start. Melissa had known Karen so she knew what song Jenna was talking about. Both girls had been close friends with her, and she lost her life when cancer took over. A slideshow of Karen played on the monitors.

"_Got the news on Friday morning  
>But a tear I couldn't find<br>You showed me how I am supposed to live  
>And now you showed me how to die<em>

_I was lost 'til Sunday morning  
>I woke up to face my fear<br>While writing you this goodbye song  
>I found a tear<em>

_I'm gonna miss that smile  
>I'm gonna miss you my my friend<br>Even though it hurts the way it ended up  
>I'd do it all again<br>So play it sweet in heaven  
>'Cause that's right where<br>You wanna be  
>I'm not crying cause I feel sorry for you<br>I'm crying for me_

_I got up and dialed your number  
>and your voice came on the line<br>With that old familiar message  
>I heard a thousand times<br>It just said  
>Sorry that I missed you<br>leave a message and God Bless  
>I know that you think I'm crazy<br>But I just had to hear your voice I guess_

_I'm gonna miss that smile  
>I'm gonna miss you my my friend<br>Even though it hurts the way it ended up  
>I'd do it all again<br>So play it sweet in heaven  
>'Cause that's right where<br>You wanna be  
>I'm not crying cause I feel sorry for you<br>I'm crying for me_

_So play your upside down  
>left handed backwards base guitar<br>I'll see you on the other side  
>Superstar<em>

_I'm gonna miss that smile  
>I'm gonna miss you my my friend<br>Even though it hurts the way it ended up  
>I'd do it all again<br>So play it sweet in heaven  
>'Cause that's right where<br>You wanna be  
>I'm not crying cause I feel sorry for you<br>I'm crying for me  
>I'm still crying,<br>I'm still crying for me  
>I'm still crying<em>

The slide show ended and Jenna and Melissa both had tears in their eyes. Jenna wiped hers away and soft cheers erupted, not as loud for respect. She looked up and around and smiled. It was a hard song for her to sing, since it brought back those memories. An announcer made the call for a short intermission and Jenna walked backstage. In the crowd, the ninjas began talking.

"Did you guys noticing something familiar about her?" Tori whispered.

"Like her voice when she talks instead of sings?" Dustin added.

"And her looks?" Hunter quipped.

"Yeah," Shane agreed.

"But who?" Cam asked. Melissa kept quiet.

"We should keep our eyes open for anything else familiar," Blake suggested. The curtains reopened and Jenna was on stage ready to sing more cheerful tunes. The crowd including the ninjas erupted in cheers as music once again began.

"_Right right turn off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much  
>Five a.m. turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher  
>Party snatcher<br>Call me up if you a gangsta  
>Don't be fancy<br>Just get dancy  
>Why so serious?<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs  
>We will never be never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And maybe pretty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on  
>And raise your glass<br>Just come on and come one  
>and raise your glass<em>

_Slam slam oh hot dam  
>What part of party<br>don't you understand  
>Wish you'd just freak out<br>Can't stop  
>I'm coming in hot<br>I should be locked up  
>right on the spot<br>It's so on right now_

_Party crasher  
>Party snatcher<br>Call me up if you a gangsta  
>Don't be fancy<br>Just get dancy  
>Why so serious?<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs  
>We will never be never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And maybe pretty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on  
>And raise your glass<br>Just come on and come one  
>and raise your glass<em>

_So if you're too school for cool  
>And you're treated like a fool<br>You can choose to let it go  
>We can always we can always<br>Party on you our own_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs  
>We will never be never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And maybe pretty dirty little freaks<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>in all the right ways<em>

_All my underdogs  
>We will never be never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And maybe pretty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on  
>And raise your glass<br>Just come on and come one  
>and raise your glass"<em>

The same result at the end of the song started. She kept singing and dancing to a few more songs until it was time for the finale. With a quick look and nod at her sister, who was still in the crowd, it was time to begin. Melissa fiddled with a headset and secured it on. Thankfully, her friends didn't notice. Jenna began to speak.

"Alright alright," she sighed. "Unfortunately, we only have time for one more song. But I still have that surprise for you all. This next, and last song for the night, I'll be singing with my sister. Ready when you are Mel." The ninjas looked confused. After all, how many people with the nickname Mel could be in the crowd? The music began.

"_You act like you don't know me  
>When you see me on the street<br>Making like I turn you off  
>When I know you think I'm sweet<em>

_It don't have to be like that  
>I guess you're insecure<br>If you say what's on your mind  
>I am I for sure<em>

_So I walk a little slower  
>And I try to catch your eye<br>Sometimes it's so hard to see  
>the good things passing by<em>

_There may never be a sign  
>No flashing neon light<br>Tellin you to make your move  
>Or when the time is right<em>

_So_

_Why not  
>Take a crazy chance<br>Why not  
>Do a crazy dance<br>If you lose the moment  
>You might lose a lot<br>So why not  
>Why not"<em>

Then to the surprise of the ninjas, their brunette friend next to Cam flipped onto the stage, ready to sing. She began singing as the two sisters danced and stood next to each other.

"_You always dress in yellow  
>When you wanna dress in gold<br>Instead of listening to your heart  
>You do just what you're told<br>You keep waiting where you are  
>For what you'll never know<br>Let's just get into your car  
>and go baby go!"<em>

The two walked to separate sides of the stage, high-fiving fans hands. Jenna took the side where her fellow ninjas were and used the arm her morpher was on. Luckily, no one else but the ninjas noticed it. The two began the rest of the song as they walked and danced back to the center.

"_Why not  
>Take a crazy chance<br>Why not  
>Do a crazy dance<br>If you lose the moment  
>You might lose a lot<br>So why not  
>Why not<em>

_Oh,  
>I could be the one for you<br>Oh ya  
>Maybe yes Maybe no<br>oh  
>It could be thing to do<br>What I'm saying is you gotta  
>let me know oh<em>

_You'll never get to heaven  
>or even to L.A.<br>if you don't believe there's a way_

_Why not  
>Take a star form the sky<br>Why not  
>Spread your wings and fly<em>

_It might take a little  
>And it might take a lot<br>So why not  
>Why not<em>

_Why not  
>Take a crazy chance<br>Why not  
>Do a crazy dance<br>If you lose the moment  
>You might lose a lot<br>So why not  
>Why not"<em>

The crowd shouted cheers as the two sisters embraced and looked around. The ninjas gaped in shock. It had all clicked. Their friend, teammate, sister, was the famous J. Leigh! And Melissa knew the whole time! The curtain closed as the two walked backstage and began talking as the crowd filed out. Once the stadium was emptied, the two girls met everyone back at Tori's van, and were chuckling.

"Hey guys," they chorused noting them step up. They just all gaped at them, still in shock, which sent the twins into more laughter. Shane recoiled first.

"You…you're…" he stuttered. "But…"

"Yes, I am J. Leigh," Jenna chuckled.

"How?" Tori blinked. "What?" One by one they snapped out of shock and began firing questions. None of the seemed angry, just, confused. The twins laughed.

"I'll answer your questions later," Jenna breathed. "At my house during the party. Come on!" With that, they all filed into Tori's van as Jenna gave her directions to her mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's Mansion<em>

"This…this…" Dustin stuttered. "This is your _house_?"

"Yep," Jenna smiled as Tori parked and they headed into the mansion. "Welcome to my mansion!"

"Whoa," Blake blinked, taking in the scenery. The party was in somewhat full swing when they got there. It was mostly business people, the band, and others who put the concert together. Jenna led them to the upstairs family room so they could all talk in private. She was in between Hunter and Dustin as Melissa was in between Cam and Tori and Blake sat on Tori's other side.

"So," Jenna broke an awkward silence. "What do you guys want to know?"

"How?" Blake asked.

"How long?" Tori followed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shane wondered.

"You knew we were there?" Hunter questioned, recalling his autograph.

"Why?" Dustin asked. Cam and Melissa remained silent. Jenna chuckled before giving an answer.

"Well," she began, ending the fired questions. "When Mel and I moved to Angel Grove with our brother and our parents, I got into singing. I used to play at the local youth center every week for a few years. We were about what? Ten when I was discovered?"

"We were twelve," Melissa corrected.

"So we were twelve," Jenna continued. "And I was playing at the youth center. Mel was singing with me on stage and a talent scout happened to be there. After the show, he came up to us and said we had a bright career ahead of us. He wanted to turn us into stars. Since we were young, we both declined. A year later, same thing happened, but we were both considering it."

"I never wanted to be a singer," Melissa inputted. "I always wanted to be a figure skater, still do."

"But I, on the other hand," Jenna went on. "I wanted to become a singer. At that time, I hadn't gotten into cycling. So, after talking with my parents, they agreed to let me go. They were always supportive of whatever we did when it came to things like that. I spent a year traveling the states performing, recording, and released my first album later that year. It reached number one and stayed there for a couple months. The year after, I went on tour around the world. By that time, I was already performing and met FC, who we knew long before she became known as that. We toured the world together. During a trip in France, I watched the Tour de France, and got into cycling. Later that same year, once the tour was done and my third album was released, I wanted to come back to California and work from home. Since I didn't feel like going back to Angel Grove, I came here to Blue Bay to stay. I've been here since."

"So, when you took those vacations," Tori began. "You were really putting on concerts?" Jenna nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Shane wondered.

"Because I wanted to be as normal as possible once I came here," Jenna shrugged. "The only way I could do that was pretend I was never J. Leigh, which worked. Lying comes with the job of a singer with a secret identity. Much like being a ranger does. Besides, would you guys really have believed me if I came out and said it when I first met you?" Three heads shook. "Plus, by living like that, the paparazzi isn't following me around all day. I still need my privacy."

"So who were all those people downstairs?" Cam wondered.

"Co-workers," Jenna sighed. "Don't really hang out with them. They're too old and most of them only talk about business matters. Though, Pablo, my record company manager, is pretty cool. Molly, my manager and agent hired by the company, I can't really stand."

"Why not?" Blake wondered.

"Because she's always complaining and whining about how I'm not committed to my music and all that stuff," Jenna shook her head.

"Well," Melissa interrupted. "Who's ready to party?"

* * *

><p>AN: Took me two days to write. I still feel like crap. Stupid allergies. Sorry for complaining. What'd you think? Good Bad?

Jenna/Pablo Conversation:

"Hey Pablo!"

"J. Leigh! What's up?"

"Nothing really," "Molly's having a panic attack."

"What else is new?" "Anyway, what's it about this time?"

"FC had to cancel," "Came down with the flu."

"Oh dear," "Well, you can perform without one right?"

"Certainly!" "I've done it before. But i have an idea."  
>"Yes?"<p>

"You know my sister Melissa, right?"

"Yeah and?"

"Well, she has a great voice too, so maybe during one of my songs she could join me."

"Sounds like a great idea!"

"Great! I'll fill her in then," "Bye!"

Songs:

Little Voice – Hilary Duff

Enchanted – Taylor Swift

Metamorphosis – Hilary Duff

Why Don't We Just Dance – Josh Turner

Firework – Katy Perry

Cryin' For Me – Toby Keith

Raise Your Glass – P!nk

Why Not – Hilary Duff

There's the chapter for the day!


	14. Good Will Hunter

**Cool It**

**Chapter 14: Good Will Hunter**

_A/N: So they know Jenna's secret. Hunter still likes her. He finally asks her out. They won't officially become a couple until later. She helps him with Charlie._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Quitting time!" Blake clapped his hands together after flipping the open sign to closed. "So we riding?" he strolled next to Hunter.

"Can't bro," Hunter shook his head. "Gotta meet Charlie."

"Yeah the other little brother," Blake remembered.

"Wait there's more of you guys?" Dustin came over.

"Not that kind of brother," Hunter explained. "I know what's its like to be without a father so I volunteered to help out after school ya know?"

"Basically it's a big brother big sister kind of thing," Jenna walked over and stood between the yellow and crimson rangers.

"Hey!" Shane called as he walked in holding a magazine. "Check it out! Big air is having a contest for best sports action video!" Tori and Melissa joined the others.

"Let's see," the blonde female took it and flipped through.

"Best one minute video will be played on national television during the next action games," Melissa read.

"Sweet!" Dustin took it. "I'm so gonna win!"

"Uh, don't you mean you're gonna come so second?" Shane taunted.

"No dude I mean I'm gonna win," Dustin began as he flipped through. "Oh I get it your calling me out!"

"How do you expect to win without a video camera?" Jenna wondered.

"What about Dustin's?" Blake asked.

"If I remember correctly," Tori spoke. "You taped it to your helmet right before you ran into that big oak tree."

"Yeah but I got a cool shot," the yellow dirt boy protested.

"What about Cam's camera?" Melissa suggested. Realization hit the guys as Dustin chased Shane out, quickly followed by Blake. The three girls rolled their eyes as a young boy and his mother walked in. Tori and Melissa followed the boys out and Jenna went to grab her things as the boy and his mother walked up to Hunter.

"Hey you must be Charlie," Hunter shook the boy's hand.

"Hunter?" the blonde haired woman asked. He nodded. "You have no idea how much this means to me. To both of us. "

"See you later Hunter," Jenna waved as she left the store.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Cam can I borrow your video camera?" Shane asked as he and the three guys fought to reach him first as they entered. The three civilized girls followed them.

"Dude I called it in the car!" Dustin cried.

"Hey did man I heard it," Blake supported. Melissa sat next to her boyfriend. The twins decided to stay out of the video competition. "After that it's all mine!"

"Get real," Tori snarled.

"Hold it," Cam ordered. "Just wait a minute. No one's calling anything until I know what's going on."

"They want to use your video camera for some contest," Jenna explained as Shane handed the tech guy the magazine.

"Page five," Melissa helped. Cam flipped to the page and read it. As the others took seats on the floor.

"Ok I'll do it," he agreed. "But I have some conditions. One, nobody but touches my camera but me. I saw the results of your last outing on 'Good Riders go Bad'. And two, everyone gets equal time on their video. I can't stand all of this begging." Dustin raised his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked. The twins bit back laughs.

"No way," Cam scoffed.

_Way to Charlie's house_

"Do you like motocross?" Hunter asked, trying to find common ground with the boy.

"Boring," Charlie replied.

"Basketball?"

"No."

"Hockey?"

"No."

"Tennis?"

"No."

"How about pizza?" he continued. "Everybody loves pizza right?"

"I hate pizza," Charlie stated. "Pizza gives me hives. My mom won't let me eat it." They stopped in front of his house.

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Hunter asked.

"Uh, play this new game I just got," the young boy replied. "If that's alright."

"Hey I love games," Hunter perked up.

"Single player only," Charlie faced him. "Look, I know what you're trying to do and you don't have to. I've gone this long without a dad and I really don't need one know." He ran off into his house leaving a disappointed Hunter. His phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered somewhat sulkily as he walked away.

"_I take it it didn't go well with Charlie?" _Jenna's voice asked.

"I guess you could say that," he sighed.

"_Well why don't you tell me about it over pizza?" _she asked. _"I need to get away from the madness of everyone shooting tapes for the contest."_

"See you in a few then," Hunter grinned and hung up. He had always liked Jenna since the day he met her, despite the fact she was J. Leigh. But the two were almost completely different people. J. Leigh was the more girly side of her and Jenna was the true self, the adventurous, athletic side, which he liked.

* * *

><p><em>Pizza Parlor<em>

"So you couldn't find something in common with him?" Jenna bit her slice as she and Hunter were talking about his trip with Charlie. She offered to meet up with him to escape the chaos that could go on with the others filming.

"Pretty much," Hunter sighed.

"And he kind of went off on you?" Jenna wondered.

"I guess," the thunder ninja shrugged.

"Want me to go with you next time?" she asked. "I could help out. I also know what it's like growing up without a dad. Well, technically. My adoptive father is still alive, but my real dad and mom were killed in a car crash when me and my siblings were younger. We weren't adopted until a year or so later."

"You can come if you want," Hunter agreed, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Great," Jenna smiled. "So when are you seeing him next?"

"Tomorrow," Hunter nodded. "I have to go pick him up at his house."

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers, next day<em>

"How's everything with you and Charlie?" Blake wondered from where he and Hunter stood by the counter in the shop.

"He won't even talk to me," Hunter frowned. "I think I'm gonna bag it."

"Look he lost his dad," Blake stated. "Just give him some room. He'll come around."

"I'm trying," Hunter sighed.

"He'll let you know when he's ready," Blake explained. "Just kick it with him until then."

"Well Jenna's helping me out with him today," Hunter nodded. "And I thought I was supposed to be the older wiser one."

"You're still older," Blake pointed out. "And you finally asked her out?"

"No," Hunter shook his head. "She asked to tag along."

"Whatever you say bro," Blake grinned.

"Ready to go?" Jenna asked as she popped up next to the boys.

"Whenever you are," Hunter motioned.

"Then let's go," she walked out. Blake grinned madly at his brother who rolled his eyes and followed the brunette out.

* * *

><p><em>Way to Charlie's house<em>

"It doesn't seem so bad," Jenna frowned confused at the story Hunter just told her. "I mean, out of all the weird things that could happen in anyone's life, that seems far from it."

"Well what do you think is the weirdest thing that could happen?" he wondered.

"You really have to ask?" Jenna smirked at him.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"So you don't find fighting alien creatures and becoming power rangers is a weird thing to happen to anyone?" she raised a brow.

"Point taken," Hunter chuckled. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" she cut him off, smiling.

"I was wondering if you'd want to get some dinner after wards," he rolled his eyes but grinned.

"So you're asking me out on a date?" she inquired. Noticing the look on his face she laughed. "Why not?"

"Hey, is Charlie around?" Hunter asked as the two approached Charlie's mother.

"He's playing inside," she replied. "One of those new games. Can't tear himself away from it."

"Hunter!" the two ninjas heard Charlie yell. They looked into the window and saw Kelzaks.

"Excuse us," Hunter said as the two ran into the room and began to fight off the aliens. Charlie sat in between his bed and nightstand. He watched in awe as Hunter and the girl he didn't know fought them off with ease. Once the Kelzaks were all knocked down, they disappeared. Charlie stood up.

"That was awesome!" he awed. "You didn't tell me you did martial arts!"

"You never asked," Hunter smiled.

"See?" Jenna looked up at him. "You two do have something in common."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Charlie asked Hunter, causing the two to blush and Jenna to bite her lip and hold back a small laugh. "She's pretty."

"How about we teach you some martial arts?" Jenna asked to avoid further embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"So," Shane sat in between Tori and Blake at the table where three of the four ninjas were moping. "How'd your tapes turn out?" He tossed his in the middle. "About as good as mine?"

"All my best moves are in the first ten seconds," Tori tossed her tape next to Shane's.

"Mine too," Blake did the same. "The rest is just tired."

"Let me get this straight," Cam walked over. "After all the hard work from yours truly, no one's happy?"

"We're not saying it's your fault," Dustin explained. "We just didn't think it'd be so hard to make a rocking video."

"Rangers," Sensei spoke. "This is not new territory. Have you not learned by now the value of working as one?"

"Dad, may I?" Cam asked.

"Ever hear the term editing?" Melissa read her boyfriend's thoughts. The alarms sounded and the six walked up to the computer.

"Now what?" Shane wondered as the screen showed Marah and Kapri arguing.

"They got Lothor's P.A.M.," Tori stated.

"Whoa that is freaky," Dustin said as the monster from earlier appeared in the quarry.

"Get the bikes and I'll meet you there," Cam ordered.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers, after battle<em>

"Hunter?" Charlie asked as he sat on a box in the garage of the store where the crimson clad boy was fixing a bike.

"Yeah buddy?" he asked.

"Do you ever miss your dad?"

"Every day," the ninja sighed.

"Me too," Charlie agreed. "Will it ever go away? Missing him?"

"No," Hunter shook his head. "But it will get easier." The boy looked down. "Tell you what. I know I can't replace your dad, but if you ever feel bummed out about things or just wanna talk, I'm there."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled.

"Dude it's on!" Blake called from where the other rangers were sitting on the couches in front of the TV. Hunter and Charlie ran over taking seats on the floor. The video ran on showing the motocross riding, skateboarding, surfing, and to the twins surprise, Jenna's cycling and Melissa's ice skating. The two looked puzzled, having never taped anything. The video ended with Shane giving a thumbs up to the camera.

"_And once again," _the announcer on the TV spoke._ "That was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbor." _The ninjas cheered.

"We killed it!" Dustin grinned.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Tori pointed out.

"Thank you," the samurai smiled.

"Question," Melissa asked.

"How did stuff of me and Mel get in there?" Jenna finished. "I mean, we didn't even film anything."

"I found some clips of you two riding and skating and put some in there," Cam admitted.

"But the moto stuff was the sickest no?" Blake wondered high fiving his brother.

"Ah dude," Shane spoke. "Did you see the skating?"

"Nothing we ain't ever seen before," Blake snorted. That sent them all into an argument over the best part of the video.

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad?


	15. Sensei Switcheroo

**Cool It**

**Chapter 15: Sensei Switcheroo**

_A/N: Hunter and Jenna aren't an official couple yet. I didn't like the "All About Beevil" episode so I decided to skip that. So now, Sensei and Shane switch bodies._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hey guys," Dustin called as he walked over to the twins, Cam, and the Bradley brothers. "I want you to meet my dad. This is Hunter, Jenna, Blake, Melissa, and Cam."

"Dustin's told me everything about you guys," the man shook their hands. The five nervously glanced at the yellow bow.

"Not everything," he whispered to them, causing them to relax. "And this is my boss Kelly," Dustin stopped the red head.

"Hi nice to meet you," she shook the guy's hands. "Can I help you with something?"

"We stopped by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin cut his father off. "Dad thrashed his last pair."

"You guys ride together?" Hunter wondered. "That is so cool!"

"I taught him everything he knows," his dad smiled. The two walked away to the glove racks.

"A guy and his dad," Hunter shook his head. "I miss that."

"Yeah me too," Blake agreed.

"Same here," the twins sighed. Jenna hadn't seen either of her parents since she left on tour and Melissa hasn't seen them since she moved here.

"So do I," Cam also sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter wondered. "At least your dad's still around."

"Somehow high-fiving a guinea pig isn't the same," Cam explained.

"Understandable," Melissa nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"I've adjusted the energy of my morpher to reconstruct matter to a subatomic metal," Cam explained as Shane, Tori, and the twins stared at the equipment. "Which will in theory, will make my father human again."

"You sure you wanna do this Sensei?" Tori asked.

"I am ready," Sensei replied. Cam pressed a button from where he stood.

"Here it goes," he sighed.

"That doesn't sound good," Melissa got worried at the noise.

"I think the energy might be too intense," Cam tried to stop the process. "Shane, pull the main interface cable!" Shane nodded and did as told, causing sparks to fly and the machine to stop. Shane wasn't in sight anymore.

"Everyone ok?" Cam questioned.

"Alright," Jenna mumbled getting up.

"Something's different," Sensei spoke in Shane's voice. "I can feel it in my whiskers." They all looked at the guinea pig.

"Oh please tell me this isn't a body switching thing," Melissa groaned.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Dad?" Cam asked nervously.

"Dude, who you calling dad?" the guinea pig wondered.

"I am here Cam," Sensei's voice came from where Shane's body stood. Their heads turned to look at him.

"No way," Tori stared.

"I think we have a problem," Cam thought.

"This is so not happening," Jenna tried to block this out.

"Shane is in Sensei's body," Tori counted. "And Sensei is in Shane's body?"

"That would appear to be the case," Sensei agreed.

"And if that weren't bad enough," Cam groaned as the computers shorted out. "The force of the elemental pulse shorted all of ninja ops."

"You know," Tori said as the three girls leaned in to look at the guinea pig Shane. "You look kind of cute when you wrinkle your nose like that."

"Isn't funny Tori," Shane hissed. "I can't be a guinea pig today. I got the skate demo."

"Calm down," Jenna chuckled. "Could be worse."

"Not to mention what we're supposed to do if Lothor attacks," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Don't jinx it!" Melissa gasped.

"We're on back-up power as it is," Cam continued.

"We must not let anyone know of our dilemma," Sensei stated. "I will uphold your skating obligation."

"No offense Sensei," Tori began. "You may look like Shane, but skate like Shane? No way."

"You must not underestimate the power of a ninja master," Sensei walked forward.

"He's got a point," Jenna agreed.

"Cam," Sensei turned to his son. "Stay here and correct the situation. Tori, take me to the skate park."

"I'll stay here and help," Melissa grinned.

"Ok," the blonde agreed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Shane spat. "I'm starving."

"That should do," Jenna smiled as she handed him the bag of guinea pig food to him. "Try some."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Tori promised. She, Sensei, and Jenna left, leaving Cam and Melissa to work and Shane to eat his food.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"That seriously happened?" Hunter wondered from where he worked on a bike. Jenna had explained to him Cam's malfunctioned machine switched Sensei and Shane's bodies from where she sat on one of the counters.

"It was a little creepy," Jenna shuddered. "Could've been worse."

"How?" Hunter scoffed.

"Mel, Tori, or I could have been the one who accidentally switched bodies with him," Jenna pouted.

"Touché," he grinned. "So are we still going to the movies later?" The two had been on a few dates in the past couple of weeks and the others already started teasing them about it.

"Of course," she stated proudly. "Well, as long as this whole Sensei mess is fixed by then."

"Alright," he agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"There," Cam stated as he finished pushing a few buttons. He had called the others to ninja ops once the battle with Footzilla finished. "My implementing a new wireless power supply, I think I fixed the problem." Shane was standing on a small platform and Sensei was on the bigger one. Tori, Dustin, and Melissa stood by the device, but far enough away so they wouldn't get zapped.

"So it'll work this time?" Tori asked.

"Hopefully," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam elaborated. "Here goes." He pushed a few buttons to start the machine.

"Hey!" Dustin stepped forward a little. "It's working!" His hands accidently got caught in the green glow surrounding Shane's body.

"Uh-oh," Melissa whispered. The process stopped and blew the two humans back as well as the guinea pig.

"I got legs!" Shane cheered. At least he was back to his normal self. "I got legs! I'm me again!"

"Dad?" Cam asked the guinea pig who was straightening himself out. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds," Dustin appeared to be in Sensei's body.

"This is so not good!" Melissa groaned covering her face with her hands. They all turned towards Dustin's body, which Sensei was trapped in.

"We seemed to have solved one problem and created another," he spoke.

"Oh boy," Tori groaned.

* * *

><p><em>Shopping District<em>

"We're gonna wipe you out toe-jam!" Shane insulted the monster as the four ninjas streaked into the shopping district after Cam filled them in.

"Ready?" Sensei asked.

"Ready!" the other three echoed as the four morphed.

"After you," the yellow ranger allowed. The other three rushed forward, swords drawn. They were practically instantly thrown back. "If I may," sensei stepped forward.

"You and me are going toe to toe!" the monster cackled. He threw some punches the ranger easily dodged. He managed to send the creature flying as the other three ran up to him.

"Wow!" they chorused.

"It is interesting to know the difference between red ranger and yellow ranger's physiology," Sensei stood tall.

"Maybe you could do that after the fight?" Tori inquired.

"Where are the others?" Melissa wondered.

"Excellent point," Sensei agreed. He turned to the alien. "You must pay evil space alien."

"And you think I'm corny!" the alien chuckled. He fired at them and only Sensei managed to dodge it. Blake, Hunter, and Jenna kicked the monster down as they came in in civilian form.

"It's time to give this foot the boot," Hunter stated. The three morphed to join the fight for real. They used their ninja sword and thunder staffs and streaked after the monster as he streaked away. The three continued the fight. Cam shortly joined the three of them.

"Oh great!" The monster growled. "Another one!"

"Don't worry," Cam snorted. "I'm the last one!" He charged the alien with his saber drawn. The other four rangers now joined them as they stood opposite the creature. He stuck a device on them and used an anti-gravity beam to send them into the air where they floated uncontrollably. Shane was slammed down into the ground hard.

"Shane," Sensei called, who seemed to be the only one who wasn't struggling against the gravitational binds. "Focus your energy. I'll distract Footzilla!" he drew the ram hammer threw it at the alien, which effectively struck him. The battle continued as always.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Everything's all set," Cam stated as they all gathered back in ninja ops after the fight. "Dad you ready?"

"I never realized how much hard it must be for you not having a human father any longer," Sensei patted his son's shoulder.

"Whatever form you're in," Cam sighed. "I'll always be there for you. I know you're always there for me."

"That's really cool," Dustin piped in from where he stood in Sensei's guinea pig body. "But can we get this over with? I think I got fleas." Sensei went to stand on his platform as the others stood behind Cam, sure not to get in the way.

"Here's hoping it works this time," Melissa crossed her fingers. Cam pushed some buttons and the process began. When it was done, everything seemed fine.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin cheered, now back in his own body and hopping off the platform. "I'm not furry! What a trip!"

"I have returned to my rodent form," Sensei pointed out.

"Don't worry Dad," Cam promised. "I'll find a way to make you human again."

"I know you will try your best son," Sensei agreed.

"Hey Cam," Shane asked. "There won't be any, you know, after effects from being a guinea pig will there?" he wondered as they watched Dustin rapidly scratch his ear.

"Highly improbable," Cam stared as Dustin worked his way through the guinea pig food.

"Oh man this stuff is awesome!" he grinned.

"Are you sure about that?" Jenna smirked as they all laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: Two chapters done in one night. Yay! Big progress for me considering I still feel like crap. Though I feel better than I did the last two days. Anyway, good? Bad? Next chapter Jenna goes off on Dustin. Why? Stay tuned. I'll try to post it tomorrow but I started typing it tonight.


	16. Tongue and Cheek

**Cool It**

**Chapter 16: Tongue and Cheek**

_A/N: Dustin gets some paparazzi action. Jenna and Hunter get closer. Still aren't official couple yet. What would happen now?_

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Excuse me," a hefty man with glassed asked Kelly asked she walked by with Jenna. The red head was going to help the brunette with towing her bike in to repair a flat tire. "Is the owner here? I'd like to have a word with him."

"You're talking to her," Kelly smiled.

"Oh I see," the man took off his glasses and Jenna eyed him suspiciously. "Well young lady I guess this is your lucky day." He handed her a business card.

"Total pro sports shops," Kelly read.

"The major sports company?" Jenna questioned.

"You got stores all over the city," Kelly realized.

"All over the country," the man corrected. "I'd like to add your store to it. At a substantial profit of course."

"Well thanks," Kelly handed the card back. "But I'm not interested." The two girls went to head out and grab the brunette's bike. The man followed.

"Are you sure you'd rather go up against us?" he demanded. "With a place like this? You don't stand a chance."

"Dude, look around," Jenna ordered. "People come here every day for sports needs."

"I've been to your stores," Kelly added. "Your staff doesn't know the difference between BMX and motocross and your equipment is way overpriced. Storm Chargers may be little, but I'm proud of it."

"I see," the man frowned. "Well, thank you for your time."

"And thank you for shopping at Storm Chargers," Kelly sarcastically replied. The man left with a humph as Dustin walked up to the two girls who had set Jenna's bike up in the garage.

_**-Later, Night Time-**_

"Later," Dustin called to Kelly as he walked away from the door. The red head was ready to leave. Jenna was still working on fixing the giant hole in her front tire over in the garage.

"Mind locking up?" Kelly asked the boy.

"No problem I just gotta get things put away," he nodded.

"See you tomorrow," Kelly walked out as Dustin walked into the back room. Jenna decided to call it a night as three guys in ski caps and black clothing entered and whispered to each other. Jenna noticed them and figured they had something to do with the guy who was here earlier.

"Think she'll change her mind?" one of them asked.

"She won't have a choice," the one in front replied. "After we trash the place she'll have to sell."

"Oh really?" Jenna popped up in front of the guys, startling them with her arms crossed against her chest. "You know, if you want to be successful in this, you should really work on being quiet.

"And what are you going to do about it?" one of the guys reached out to grab her and she flipped him over. A guy who managed to get behind her knocked over a clothing rack. The noise caused her to spin kick the guy, which knocked him down. Dustin, who also heard the crash, peaked around the corner and saw Jenna defending herself against a few thugs. While she was doing that, a few of the guys managed to start trashing the place, like taking down surfboards from the wall and knocking down bikes. Thinking quickly, he did something he shouldn't have. As Jenna sent another thug to the ground, the yellow ranger's hand stopped one of the guys who went to grab a skateboard off the wall. And the ranger was in morph, which of course, startled the guy. That caused all the guys to stop and fall on top of each other as Jenna stared at the ranger wide eyed with a 'what the hell are you doing' look. The thugs made a dash for the door, some gear in hands, but the ranger beat them to it.

"I guess you didn't see the closed sign," he spoke. "Now go back and tell your boss this shop is not for sale!" Jenna continued to gape at the ranger as Kelly walked in.

"Dustin I forgot my…" she started but stopped when she saw the yellow ranger. "Wow a power ranger!"

"Yes ma'am and you won't have any more problems with these guys," he smiled beneath the helmet. "Move it!" he yelled and the thugs sulkily left the store. Jenna snapped out of her shock and looked around.

"Uh, thanks," Kelly said nervously.

"No problem," the ranger saluted. He streaked away. Jenna walked up to the red head and a few seconds later Dustin walked out from behind the corner, avoiding Jenna's 'what the hell' glare.

"Did you see that?" Kelly asked him as the two approached the counter.

"What?" he asked mindlessly.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"You're lucky you were there to help Kelly," Shane stated to the dirt boy.

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. Jenna and Melissa walked in. "Well hopefully those boneheads won't come back." Jenna smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being an idiot!" she yelled. "You couldn't fight while not in morph?"

"How is that a problem?" he wondered.

"Because I was there, not in morph and still fighting them off, and when you show up in morph, don't you think someone could have made a connection that I know the yellow ranger?" Jenna spat.

"You were caught in that?" Melissa asked.

"They came in, I started fighting them before they could mess up the store completely," Jenna began. "He comes in as the yellow ranger, Kelly walks in and sees him, he streaks off and reappears as himself behind the counter."

"Your actions were noble Dustin," Sense stopped the arguing. "But using your ranger powers for everyday situations can have serious consequences."

"Thank you!" Jenna cried.

"Sensei we fight Lothor's goons all the time," Dustin protested. "What's the big deal helping out a friend?"

"Hey, check this out," Hunter and Blake walked in carrying newspapers.

"Our boy here's a celebrity," Blake grinned.

"Kelly must have told a reporter about what you did," Hunter explained as all five looked at and read the article. "It's all over the newspapers."

"Blue Bay seeing yellow," Tori read.

"How cool is this?" Dustin chuckled.

"Says the guy who couldn't fight like a normal person?" Jenna snapped.

"This city has grown used to the heroics of the power rangers," Shane ignored her and read. "This is the first time one has stepped forward on his own."

"Could this be a sign of things to come?" Tori continued. "Is yellow going solo?"

"Hey that's stupid," Dustin jabbed the paper. "Why would I ever go…"

"Shows you broke the second most important rule of being a ranger," Melissa rolled her eyes. "Never use your powers for personal gain." The computer started to make strange sounds.

"What's wrong with the computer?" Shane asked as they headed over.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites," Cam typed away. "Yellow ranger just got 15,000 letters and counting."

"They're all for him?" Shane nudged the dirt boy.

"Don't sound so shocked," Dustin countered.

"It's jamming the system," Cam stated. "It's gonna crash." The computer sparked. "Do me a favor. Next time you decide to become famous, tell your fans to send letters the old fashioned way. With stamps."

"J, look at this," Melissa read the article in the paper, curious about what they had to say. Jenna ran over and read where Melissa was pointing to.

"Young Jenna Oliver happened to be at the store caught in the fight crossfire when the yellow ranger appeared," she read. "Is it possible she has connections to the yellow ranger and called for help?" After she read it she rolled it up and smacked Dustin upside the head again with it.

"OW!" he cried.

"I told you someone could've made that connection!" she stormed off.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"This place is packed," Shane stated as he, Melissa, Jenna, and Blake made their way to the counter.

"Hey guys," Kelly greeted. She noticed Jenna. "You alright J?" she asked remembering seeing the girl last night when the place was ransacked.

"I'm fine," the brunette shrugged.

"What's the deal Kel?" Shane asked as Hunter came up behind them.

"Ever since yellow ranger made an appearance," she stapled some papers. "I can't keep people away. It's kind of crazy but it's great for business."

"What?" Shane scoffed. "Just cause the yellow ranger was here? He's not even like, the red one."

"I don't know," Kelly smirked. "There's just something about a man yellow." She walked away.

"Oh man um," Dustin walked behind the counter. "I lost track of time. Let me wash up." He ran off again.

"So what are you guys gonna do while me and Dustin are at the skate park?" Shane turned to the four behind him.

"It's form our adoptive grandmother," Hunter handed him the note.

"Yeah we've never met her before," Blake added. "She's really sick."

"So you're going to visit her?" Melissa inquired.

"That's the problem," Blake sighed. "She lives really far away."

"Hey, you think Sensei will let us use the ninja red eye?" Hunter whispered.

"Only find out by asking him," Jenna smirked.

"You seem awfully cheery for people thinking you have connections to you know who," Melissa eyed her twin.

"Oh I'm not on the inside," Jenna shook her head. "I'm going to beat Dustin senseless later for this stunt he pulled."

"Why don't you come to visit our grandmother with us?" Hunter asked.

"Nah," Jenna shrugged. "She's your grandma and it's your first visit. Besides, everytime I go somewhere alone with you two, something bad happens."

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Let's see," Jenna recalled. "There was the time Choobo captured us, and not to mention the popcorn thing."

"Point taken," Hunter stepped down.

"I know what you need," Melissa grinned. "Power shopping?"

"Big time," Jenna smiled as the two left the store.

"Power shopping?" Blake asked.

"Horrible experience dude," Shane shuddered. "Couple years ago I pulled a prank on her, and she dragged me on a shopping trip to get back at me. I had to carry all the bags. And if one of her is like that, I don't want to know how the two are together when they shop."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"I'm worried about Dustin," Shane complained to Cam and the girls. "I mean all this attention is going to his head. And if it gets any bigger…"

"What?" Dustin walked in. "There won't be enough room in here for the rest of you?"

"Something like that," Shane snorted.

"I think you're just jealous and dude, green is not your color," Dustin stated.

"Well it is my color dude," Cam spoke. "And I think Shane has a point."

"Just look at Jenna," Melissa suggested. "When she first went on tour and became J. Leigh, she let the attention get to her head."

"I did not!" Jenna protested.

"You so did," Melissa scoffed.

"Typical," Dustin sighed. "Everyone thinks I can't be right."

"This isn't about who's right Dustin," Tori stood. "It's about doing what's right."

"We are all pleased about getting the world's attention Dustin," Sensei mentioned. "But how you use that attention is what's important."

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'm doing just fine," Dustin said. "I gotta go. I have to take a call from my agent."

"Agent?" the three females chorused and blinked as the dirt boy left.

"We may have a problem," Shane sighed.

"That's not the only problem," Cam stated. "I just lost all trace of Blake and Hunter."

"Even when I'm not with them something goes bad," Jenna groaned.

"I've traced the thunders DNA," Cam continued. "They disappeared off the map here. And reappeared there." He pointed to where a monster was chasing construction workers.

"Lothor's post monster general," Shane rolled his eyes as the four ran up to the genius.

"Must have gone postal on Hunter and Blake," Tori concluded. "Let's go."

"Someone beat you to it," Cam chirped. They turned back around to see Dustin standing in front of the monster.

"Of course he'd get there first," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Hey he's the great yellow ranger," Shane retorted. "Of course he's there first."

"Seems he already let the attention go to his head," Melissa shook her head.

"Shane," Sensei spoke up. "I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were rangers, you were good friends. It would be a shame to lose that."

* * *

><p><em>Battle site<em>

"Ninja Storm…" Dustin trailed off.

"Hold it!" Shane ordered as the four ran in and stood on either side of him.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"Don't answer that 'cause we already did," Shane answered for him.

"Ninja Storm Ranger form!"

"Ice storm ranger form!"

"Fire storm ranger form!"

"Hey!" Tori called out. "What have you done with our friends?"

"Like they'd ever tell us," Jenna scoffed.

"I stamped them out," the monster replied. "And you're about to be next!" He fired at them. The two guys leapt to one side and the girls to the other. Shane charged with his ninja sword drawn only to be flipped down.

"That was effective," Melissa rolled her eyes. Shane continued going at it with the monster. Dustin joined shortly after. When they knocked him down, the red and yellow rangers began arguing.

"You guys are being ridiculous!" Tori cried as the three girls walked over.

"Time to get in a few licks," the monster shot his tongue at the three and it wrapped around them.

"Yuck!" Jenna winced.

"Completely disgusting," Melissa agreed. He lifted them in the air and brought the three to him.

"Thanks to you," the monster began. "I got a few new stamps!" He shot the two male rangers down.

"I got to help them!" Dustin stated.

"You?" Shane asked.

"This whole thing is my fault," Dustin continued.

"If that's the way you want it," Shane had his hawk blaster drawn. "Then take this."

"What?" Dustin asked. "Your hawk blaster?"

"If you really don't want my help," Shane dragged on. "Then you'll need all the fire power you can get!"

"Wait," Dustin said as the two stood. "I don't want to go it alone. I want us to be a team again. Like we were before."

"So touching," the monster remarked before firing another blast at them. As Shane and Dustin charged, the monster tossed the three girls aside. The two male rangers effectively slashed the alien. He fell and blew up and the five rangers regrouped, visors opened.

"Thanks guys," the three girls breathed.

"We cool?" Shane asked.

"Yeah we're cool," Dustin nodded.

"Should've seen this coming," Jenna snarled as the scroll of empowerment showed up and the alien came back bigger.

"Special delivery!" it chimed. The ranger's visors snapped shut. Cam sent in their zords respectively. The wind rangers formed their megazord and the twins formed their own. The battle was on. Cam joined them in his star chopped minutes later. The fight lasted a little longer and they managed to free all the people who were turned into stamps. They managed to destroy the monster once and for all a minute later.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"How was seeing your grandma?" Dustin asked as he walked in with the thunder boys.

"She was so cool," Hunter smiled. "She's doing much better now as well."

"She wasn't even fazed by the monster attack," Blake added. "That's one tough lady."

"Hey," Shane called from behind them along with the three girls. He held up the paper. "Check it out."

"That's us!" Dustin stated.

"Front cover bro," Shane grinned.

"Hey the press did show," Dustin read.

"Fortunately they seemed to have missed the part where you opened your visors," Sensei commented.

"I agree," Melissa nodded.

"I'm through being a celebrity," Dustin declared. "From now on, it's all for and one for all."

"It better be," Jenna agreed.

"Hey check this out," Cam pointed at the computer which showed Choobo wandered mindlessly around. "Seems not everyone shares the team spirit."

"_Hello?" _Choobo called. _"I'm not a stamp anymore. I wanna go home! Someone out there Lothor?" _The ninjas all laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: Done with this chapter. Bright side of my day: I feel better. Down side: my throat still hurts and I could possibly lose my voice the more I talk.


	17. Shane's Karma

**Cool It**

**Chapter 17: Shane's Karma**

_A/N: Jenna and Hunter are now officially a couple. I didn't like the "Brothers in Arms" episode so I decided to skip that. So anyway, it's Tori's birthday and what happens?_

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Ten mile run, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course," Blake complained as the eight rangers walked in to ninja ops, sore.

"It wasn't that bad," Jenna smiled.

"Ok seriously, I know you're an optimist," Melissa began. "But how can you be so cheery?"

"I've been up since three working on a new song so I've had about ten cups of coffee," Jenna shrugged. Noticing the look on her twins face, she added, "And yes I checked my blood sugar before having anything else."

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation," Hunter added to Blake's list.

"Dude you look tired," Dustin commented, referring to Shane. "Training finally getting to ya?"

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep," Shane corrected. "I keep having this weird dream."

"You should pay attention to that," Tori stated. "Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself."

"Speaking of dad," Cam sighed and looked at the empty shack. "Where is he?" they walked over and found a small note.

"Look," Tori picked it up. "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence enjoy a well deserved day off." They all backed up and cheered.

"Is that what it says?" Shane took the note. Tori looked a little depressed and Jenna caught on to what she was thinking.

"Well I'm thinking maybe track and a movie," Dustin began. "Or a movie then the track."

"Hey Tor what's the matter?" Blake wondered. "Come on tell me you can't deal with a day off."

"No a day off is great," she cracked a small smile. "Especially tomorrow. I just thought that Sensei would be around for…"

"He'll be around for other ones Tori," Jenna comforted.

"What?" Hunter wondered, completely lost.

"You guys don't know what tomorrow is?" Jenna raised an eyebrow. She pointed to Shane and Dustin. "You two especially should know. After all, you've known her for practically your whole lives." Then it hit Shane.

"Man," he flashed a smile. "Are we stupid? 'Cause tomorrow," he turned to Tori. "It is your birthday!" Se smiled as they all realized and cheered.

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested.

"What do you say Tor?" Blake asked.

"Alright sure," Tori agreed. "Sounds great to me."

"Be at the beach first thing in the morning," Hunter decided.

"This won't be good," Melissa groaned softly to herself. Whenever Jenna was told to be somewhere first thing in the morning, she would always be hyper because she drank too much coffee.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Has anybody seen Shane?" Tori wondered as five ninjas got out of her van and Blake and Hunter walked over.

"Yeah let's get the show on the road," Blake declared as they all unloaded the van of the inner tubes, blankets, and chairs.

"Hey we can't leave without him," Dustin interrupted. "He's bringing the cake!"

"Hey guys!" Shane called as he ran over with a huge box in his hands. "Here Tori. Happy Birthday."

"Hey that doesn't look like beachwear bro," Hunter noticed.

"Let me guess," Jenna studied him. "You had that weird dream again and your freaking out about it?"

"Don't tell me you're bailing," Tori whined.

"Ok look," Shane sighed. "I did have that same dream again last night. I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin your friend's birthday?" Tori questioned.

"He can make it up later Tor," Melissa tried to reason.

"It's just I have a weird sense something isn't right," Shane pleaded. "I gotta go check out the woods."

"Shane," Cam popped up next to his girlfriend. "I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure, but I left Cyber Cam online at ninja ops. If anything weird shows up he'll let us know."

"Exactly," Melissa agreed pecking his cheek.

"I'll catch up ok?" Shane sighed and walked away. "I promise." Dustin tossed a ball at the four and it hit Tori's head. The girls turned around and went to help set up. A little later Tori and the other two girls were spreading out one of the blankets.

"You guys," she asked. "Do you think we did the right thing? I mean, maybe we should've gone with Shane."

"Tori, if something happened to him, he'd call us," Jenna comforted.

"What?" Hunter asked after he pulled his shirt off. "Because he had a nightmare?"

"I don't know maybe she's right," Dustin popped up. "I mean he did seem pretty tweaked."

"Aw come on you guys," Blake begged. "We're here now. It's a party right?"

"So let's see how things turn out," Melissa agreed.

"Last one in the water's a little girl!" Hunter declared. The three female's eyes narrowed.

"Wanna repeat that thunder boy?" Jenna snapped around as did the other two girls.

"You are so gonna pay for that," Tori growled. He turned and ran with the three hot on his tail. They left the other three guys laughing. Tori and Melissa gave up the chase as they neared the water's edge but Jenna kept going until she dunked him under the water. They kept fooling around as the other two girls moved back to the blankets.

"_Hey party animals," _Cyber Cam interrupted their fun, minus the couple still in the water, by speaking to Cam's communicator. _"I think we have a problem. We've got an alien visitor in the forest and here's a news worthy item: he's not working for Lothor."_

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam asked as Jenna and Hunter rejoined the others.

"_No can do," _Cyber Cam sighed. _"Whatever that spaceship is is interfering with Shane's morpher."_

"Well keep trying," Cam instructed. "I'm on my way."

"You're going back?" Tori asked, sadness in her tone.

"Cam," Melissa glared at her boyfriend.

"Only until I figure out what's going on," Cam explained. "With dad out of town, I'd just feel better checking things out myself."

"We're coming with you then," Melissa stated.

"No stay," Cam pleaded. "There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with."

"Well maybe it's a good alien," Dustin offered. "I mean, no one ever considers that possibility."

"Hey don't let this get you down ok?" Blake comforted the blonde as Cam left. "Come on," he set an inflatable duck upside down on her head. "We can still have fun!"

"Exactly," Jenna smiled.

"You're right," Tori nodded. "I guess the day's not completely ruined."

_**-Later-**_

"Birthday or not," Tori popped next to Hunter who finished checking in with Cam along with Jenna. "I think we better get back."

"Let's get out of here before some Kelzaks show up huh?" Dustin thought as he joined the three.

"Way to jinx it," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"You had to say it didn't ya?" Blake pointed to where Kelzaks were carrying beach supplies.

"Let's go," Melissa stated and the six ran off. When they got there, they noticed Marah and Kapri with a bunch of Kelzaks, looking as if they were planning something.

"Hey!" Blake called. "If an alien freak throws a party, and nobody shows up, is it still a party?"

"Aw man I hate it when they do that!" Kapri whined. "Come on!"

"Yeah no wait," Marah held back. "I'm just thinking about it." The ninjas shared amused grins. "If an alien freak throws a party…"

"Would you come on!" Kapri cut in. "Hey Kelzaks!" the two walked away as the ninja versus Kelzak fight began. The six flipped over tables, knocked down umbrellas, and used the props as weapons. Halfway through, they regrouped and Cam informed them of Zurgane in a new zord marching through the city.

"Hey Tor," Dustin wondered. "You up for a two way?"

"Oh yeah," she agreed. "No one ruins my birthday!"

"We'll take care of this mess," Hunter stated. The six rangers morphed.

"Let's go!" Melissa called. She, Tori, and Dustin went to take care of Zurgane while the other three fought the Kelzaks.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"The storm and the samurai star megazord are badly damaged," Cam reported as the ninjas walked in. "It'll take hours maybe days to make the repairs."

"What about the thunder zords?" Hunter wondered.

"No luck either," Melissa stated.

"Some day off," Blake sighed.

"This must be the worst birthday ever," Dustin wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulder.

"I can't even think about that right now," she shook her head. "I just have this really bad feeling that Shane is in trouble."

"I know what you mean," Jenna nodded. Whenever Melissa was in trouble, she was able to sense it. It was kind of like a twin thing.

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei," Hunter suggested from where Jenna was leaning on him.

"I've tried already," Cam sighed.

"Whatever's interfering with Shane's morpher is keeping us from reaching him too," Melissa added from where she was helping her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry your birthday got messed up," Dustin apologized to Tori.

"I know," she frowned. "It's nobody's fault. Except maybe Lothor's."

"I think we should get our things from the beach," Jenna thought.

"Yeah our day off is pretty much over now," Blake agreed.

"We'll be back," Melissa patted Cam's shoulder.

"I'll call if anything happens," he said as they left.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Check out this swell," Tori stared into the ocean as the six walked along the shore. "I haven't seen waves like this for weeks."

"I know what you mean," Hunter said. "I was really looking forward to some downtime."

"Same here," Jenna nodded.

"Wait a minute," Blake stopped their walking. "I don't want to sound paranoid her but…"

"Didn't we leave our stuff here?" Melissa frowned.

"Oh man!" Dustin cried. "I can't believe our gear got jacked!"

"Maybe our stuff got washed out with the tide or something," Blake calmed down.

"The tide hasn't come in yet," Tori stated.

"So where is it then?" Hunter wondered.

"I'm afraid to ask," Jenna groaned.

"Hey look!" Dustin pointed to where a group of Kelzaks and Choobo disappeared behind some rocks.

"Uh-oh," Melissa went wide eyed.

"That is the last straw!" Tori shouted. "Nobody steals my birthday cake!" The six ran off down the beach after them. When they stopped, they noticed the Kelzaks rummaging through the items, three in the girls bikinis, and some with inner tubes wrapped around their necks.

"This is wrong on so many levels," Dustin sighed.

"Not happening," Melissa blocked her eyes.

"I was never here!" Jenna copied.

"Tori promise me you'll never wear that bikini ever again!" Blake begged seeing a Kelzak in her suit.

"No problem," she grimaced.

"Give us back our stuff!" Hunter ordered.

"New plan," Jenna asked as the Kelzaks and Choobo started to run off with the things. "Fight!" the six lunged into action. Once the fight was over, they headed back to the van with whatever they managed to save.

"We kind of killed your cake," Melissa informed the surfer apologetically.

"Let's just get back to ninja ops before anything else goes wrong," Tori stated grumpily.

"Hey," Jenna stepped up beside her. "Take your anger out on Lothor and his goons, not us."

"What's that?" Melissa asked, seeing Dustin rubbing lotion on. "Sun block?"

"Just the opposite," he chuckled. Cyber Cam gave me this new sunless tanning lotion."

"Sure you wanna use that much?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm gonna be a bronze god!"

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Look who's back!" Cam called when the others returned. The screen showed Zurgane in his newest zord.

"Is the megazord fixed?" Tori wondered.

Of course," Cam nodded. "I am the brains of the operation remember?"

"What about the thunder zords?" Hunter asked.

"The energy field is weakening," Cam supplied. "I should be able to call them any second."

"And the fire and ice zords?" Jenna added.

"Perfectly fine," Cam answered.

"We'll meet you out there," Hunter stated.

"Hopefully I'll be able to get a lock on Shane too," Cam sighed.

"We'll take it for now," Tori decided.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, after battle<em>

"Hey you alright?" Blake asked, noticing the downhearted Shane. He had come into the battle with new armor and helped them win. But along with it came a new enemy, Vexacus.

"Yeah I feel kind of bummed," he moped.

"You miss her don't you?" Tori concluded. He also told them how he got those powers.

"Yeah I guess I do," he sighed.

"Well she'll always be with you," Jenna helped.

"Her power lives lives through you for all eternity," Sensei agreed.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Yeah but can we talk about the battlizer?" Hunter changed the subject. "How sick bro!" Jenna smacked him on the arm.

"Now that was the ultimate rush or what man?" Blake added.

"Yeah it's pretty sick," Shane chuckled.

"You all did well in my absence," Sensei spoke. "I am proud."

"But it had to happen on someone's birthday," Melissa hugged the blonde.

"Hey no worries," she laughed. "They'll be more right?"

"Hey!" Dustin called from where he entered holding a new cake. "The day's not over yet!"

"Well well if it isn't the orange ranger," Tori snickered.

"Cyber Cam's gonna be cyber toast next time I see him," Dustin snapped. "Make a wish!" Tori blew out the candles and they all cheered.

* * *

><p>AN: So not my best chapter. I didn't feel like doing the fight scenes.


	18. Shimazu Returns

**Cool It**

**Chapter 18: Shimazu Returns**

_A/N: Based on Shimazu Returns. There will be no fight scenes in this. Only scenes in between. I don't like the battle scenes in any episode, but this one especially. So no fight scenes. Why is Jenna so against everyone participating on Totally Talented?_

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"What are you guys watching?" Melissa asked as she and Jenna joined the three wind ninjas on couches in the shop. They had the TV on a show and were bouncing around to the theme song.

"Totally Talented?" Jenna demanded horrified.

"_Hi there couch potatoes!" _Stu, the host, greeted. _"Stu Starmaker here and this is the place where dreams become reality, Totally Talented! Where out of lucky contestants or potential stars, only one gets to go to Hollywood to fulfill their dream!" _Kelly walked over and shut it off despite the protests of the wind rangers and Melissa.

"Thank God!" Jenna cried.

"Hey!" Dustin demanded. "What was that for?"

"You have to be kidding me," the red head rolled her eyes. "You don't actually watch this do you?"

"I stopped watching it a few years ago," Jenna grumbled happily.

"This is an action sports shop," Kelly continued. "They'll be no trash TV viewing here. Sorry." She walked away as Blake and Hunter came into the area. Blake looked up at the TV.

"Yo what's up guys?" he noticed it was off. "Where's Stu?"

"Denied," Shane frowned.

"Fortunately," Jenna smiled.

"Oh come on," Melissa glared at her twin. "It's not a bad show."

"Easy for you to say," Jenna retorted.

"I was sick of watching it anyway," Hunter sighed.

"Hey you didn't just bag on Stu," Dustin accused.

"No I said I was sick of watching it," Hunter explained. "But not being on it."

"Don't go on that show," Jenna warned.

"Can't be that bad," Melissa frowned, confused. Jenna glared at her saying otherwise.

"So what's the deal?" Shane wondered.

"They're looking for future stars," Blake held open the flyer. "That's us. We try out next week."

"What do you guys do?" Dustin chuckled.

"Hey, we do plenty," Blake defended.

"Yeah but who'd wanna watch it?" Shane retorted.

"I wouldn't," Jenna shuddered.

"Even if I was on it?" Hunter pouted, sitting next to her and pulling her into him.

"Nope," she stated. "You may be my boyfriend, but I hate that show."

"Oh really?" Melissa argued. "You loved it when it first came out."

"I'd rather not get into why at the moment," Jenna squeezed her eyes shut repressing the memories.

"You know Shane you have a great voice," Tori commented. "You should try out."

"Hey what about you Tori?" he countered. "Man you're a fierce dancer!"

"Hey what about me?" Dustin entered. "Sax master extraordinaire?"

"Hey hold up a sec," Blake begged. "You guys are cutting into our action here!"

"I gotta go practice," Tori got up. "There's a jazz class at seven."

"Hey hold up," Shane followed her. "Can I get a lift?" Melissa rolled her eyes and followed. She planned on trying out with her singing too.

"Man this is just wrong," Hunter shook his head.

"Hey Kelly?" Dustin called from where he was now heading over. "Can I use the back room to practice my sax?" Blake groaned and fell back on the couches.

"You're not going to try out?" he asked Jenna.

"One, I try out as myself, people could connect my voice to the other me," she stated. "Two, I never want to step foot in that studio again."

"Again?" the two boys stared at her.

"Rather not get into it right now," Jenna shuddered again. "But if you're serious, just be careful."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Hey Dad," Cam called as he entered. Jenna and Melissa were there and Jenna seemed to be arguing on the phone with Molly. "I managed to realign the dish for the new satellite. Anything else you need me to do?" The guinea pig pushed a letter towards him. "What's this?"

"Observe," Sensei ordered.

"The museum of Asian History?" Cam wondered.

"Yes Cameron," Sensei nodded. "The museum has unearthed a rather valuable artifact. I have arranged for it to be kept here."

"Can it wait 'til tomorrow?" Cam asked skimming the letter.

"You must retrieve the artifact immediately," Sensei stated. "Before Lothor attempts to claim it from his own."

"We'll go with you Cam," Melissa walked over to her boyfriend. She turned to Jenna who was on the phone. "J!" she called, gaining her attention. "Vamos. Estamos ayudando a Cam con conseguir algo del museo. Dile a Molly usted hablar con ella más tarde." Jenna hung up and walked over to the two muttering something angrily in Spanish.

* * *

><p><em>Museum of Asian History<em>

"I know it's here somewhere," the security guard stated as he led the three through the rows of trinkets. "Let me see. Here it is." He tapped a small wooden box.

"Do you know what's in it?" Cam wondered. The guy looked at him.

"I was hoping you would tell me," he countered. He patted Cam's shoulder and left.

"Only one way to find out," Cam sighed as he set the box on a table and the girls stood on either side of him. At the sound of a crash, the three turned to see Marah and Kapri wearing weird looking uniforms.

"Oh great," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess," Cam stared at his cousins. "Field trip?"

"No show off!" Kapri snapped.

"Yeah that was so last week," Marah added.

"Like your outfits and hairstyles?" Melissa blinked with a grin. Motodrone stepped out in front of them as the three fell into defensive stances.

"Didn't we already get rid of this tin can?" Jenna wondered.

"Perry?" Cam questioned.

"I have no use for Perry," Motodrone growled. "I am my own being brought to life by the great and powerful Lothor!"

"Well that's really nice for you but we have to go," Cam stated.

"Not before you hand that over," Motodrone stopped.

"If you want it," Cam snapped. "Come and get it!" Motodrone threw off his cloak and he went at it with Cam. Melissa went after Marah and Kapri while Jenna guarded the box. The two ninjas were tossed near her and thinking quickly, she grabbed the box and three made their escape.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"Please tell me they're not serious!" Jenna groaned as the three walked in to see Shane singing, Tori dancing, and Dustin playing his saxophone.

"Be glad I'm not practicing too then," Melissa smirked.

"Not you too!" she groaned again. Cam walked over to the table and set the box down on it.

"Hey it's the kids from fame," he rolled his eyes. "Please tell me this isn't part of their ninja training dad." He looked at the guinea pig who had headphones on. "Dad?"

"Hey!" Dustin shouted from where Shane interrupted his playing.

"Hello?" Cam yelled. "Dad?" the guinea pig fell out of his small chair. "What is going on around here?"

"We're gonna be on totally talented!" Dustin cheered.

"That show is cursed!" Jenna yelled. "I'm telling you it's horrible!"

"What are you talking about?" Melissa wondered. "How is it cursed? It's not like you haven't been on it before." Jenna shot her a glare that said she clearly did. "You did?" Jenna nodded. "When?"

"The year before I moved to Blue Bay," Jenna shrugged. "That place is cursed!"

"How?" the wind ninjas demanded.

"Don't want to go into it right now," Jenna stated.

"Well don't you have to have," Cam started, speaking to the winds. "Forget it."

"Aw somebody green with envy?" Shane taunted.

"No," Cam turned back around to face them. "Just green. Look, you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent."

"So what do you do?" Tori asked.

"The point of hidden talents is that they remain hidden," Melissa snorted.

"Like Blake and Hunter's talent," Jenna grinned.

"And if I showed you it wouldn't be hidden," Cam followed. "Dad, I got it," he said turning back to the guinea pig.

"Got what?" Shane wondered.

"Dunno," Jenna shrugged.

"We should open it," Melissa lit up.

"Only in case of an emergency," Sensei halted. "What is in that container is far too powerfull to be used otherwise."

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's Mansion<em>

"I said no Molly!" Jenna protested. Once again, the two were arguing as Melissa watched the news. "I won't go on it again!"

"You will go on it again!" Molly shouted. "It'll be good for promoting your next album."

"Do you forget what happened last time?" Jenna demanded.

"Like that could happen again," the red head scoffed.

"_And the strange wolf like creatures have been seen in the forest outside Blue Bay Harbor," _the reporter on the TV announced loud and clear, catching all three girls attention.

"Uh, J," Melissa shared a nervous glance with her sister.

"_Until the authorities can be sure that the area is safe," _the reporter continued. _"Citizens are being advised to stay close to the city."_

"We'll see you later Molls," Jenna and Melissa ran for the door. Molly pulled out a small remote and pressed a button that unleashed the security features in front of the door. The twins snapped around.

"You two heard the report," she growled. "It's best to stay indoors until this is handled."

_*Is there a way we can get out?* _Melissa hoped.

_*Nope,* _Jenna sighed in defeat as the two walked to her room. _*The security features are activated by one push of that button. Once it's pushed, it blocks every way of getting in and out of this place as in doors leading to the outside and windows. We're trapped until it's over.*_

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"You really need to fire her," Melissa insisted as the two brunettes walked into ninja ops. After hearing the power rangers took care of the wolf creatures, she let them out, causing them to flee off to ninja ops.

"Unfortunately there's no one else to hire right now," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Where were you guys?" Tori asked.

"Molly activated the security features in the house because she heard about the wolf things attacking," Jenna sighed. "We couldn't get out if we tried."

"Take a look at this," Cam turned the book so they could all see.

"Isn't that the statue from the museum?" Melissa wondered.

"But that's all it was," Cam corrected.

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu," Sensei supplied. "An ancient war lord. What you saw was his spirit preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"So what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing people of the local villages with creatures called wolf blades," Cam explained.

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor now?" Hunter tried to process from where Jenna was leaning on him. "How is that possible."

"Probably the same energy used to bring back Motodrone was also used on him," Melissa thought.

"Great," Shane groaned. "Now we got a 2000 year old dude with an attitude and his three pet wolves running loose in the city."

"Don't forget Lothor," Dustin added.

"Trying to look on the bright side," Tori hissed.

"Maybe they haven't joined forces yet?" Jenna tried, even though they all knew it to be false.

"Dustin brings up a good point," Sensei nodded. "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor."

"See?" Dustin asked. "Not so dumb after all."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, after battle<em>

"You've all done well," Sensei spoke. They had just come from a brutal battle against Motodrone, Shimazu, and the wolf blades. "But I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worthy opponent."

"No kidding," Shane rolled his eyes. "Those wolves were dogging us big time."

"Unfortunately they're not done," Cam zoomed in on where the three reformed as one giant, zord sized wolf blade.

"When do they ever learn?" Jenna groaned.

"Unfortunately never," Melissa sighed.

"That's one ugly mutt," Tori noticed.

"Man," Hunter shook his head. "The leash laws in this town seriously need some work."

"You guys better get out there," Cam stated. "Before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy."

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, after second battle<em>

"Ok listen up everybody," Cam spoke. "the zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest. But we're gonna need reinforcements."

"Well I'm open to any suggestions on how we deal with these freaks," Shane agreed.

"What about that box?" Melissa wondered.

"This seems like a clear case of emergency," Jenna added helpfully.

"Say no more," the door behind Cam slid up. "You have my permission." The green ranger went to retrieve the box.

"We're finally gonna see what the big deal is!" Blake grinned.

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Hunter asked.

"It's gotta be some cool sword," Shane stated.

"Or a fighting staff," Dustin added.

"Five bucks it's neither of those things," Jenna smirked. She was great at placing bets. Cam laid the smaller box on the table and opened it as the other seven crowded around. Inside was a scroll, to Jenna's satisfaction and the guys disappointment that they lost the bet.

"Just what we need," Tori said sarcastically. "Another ancient scroll." Cam took it, opened it, and read it.

"Hey Cam," Shane wondered. "I just wanted to ask…" Cam shushed him. "Ok well maybe we'll just leave you alone."

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake asked.

"Be strong and stay alert," Sensei supplied.

"Let's go dude," Hunter nodded. "We just got something to take care of."

"Call if you need us!" Blake said as they left. Tori turned to Jenna with a knowing look.

"Hey," she protested. "I may be Hunter's girlfriend, but he didn't tell me what their talent is. And even if they did, if they wanted it to remain secret, I would keep it secret."

"Sure you don't know what it is," Melissa rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops, Later<em>

"Let me get this straight," Tori recalled. "You want what?"

"Your power discs," Cam stated.

"I know I'm the slow one," Dustin spoke. "But doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?"

"Yes but only until I return," Cam corrected.

"I don't if that's such a great idea," Blake shook his head.

"Well we won't exactly be defenseless," Jenna rolled her eyes as she and Melissa handed theirs to the samurai. "We'd still have our ninja powers."

"But I'd still like knowing I can kick space ninja butt if I have to," Hunter sided with Blake.

"I understand your hesitation rangers," Sensei nodded. "But it is the only way."

"How's giving up our power discs help us to defeat Shimazu?" Shane wondered.

"To defeat his wolf blades," Sensei explained. "We must open the portal to the ancient world. Your eight power discs are the only entity powerful enough to do it." Cyber Cam came strolling out.

"Besides, we got Cyber Cam to monitor things," Melissa perked up.

"He can activate the zords," Cam added. "You can still operate them. You'll just be in civilian form." They reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Totally Talented, after final battle<em>

"There he is," Melissa pointed out as Cam stepped slowly over to them, holding a guitar. The rangers had defeated the wolf blades using the new mammoth zord and finding the lightning rift blaster. Shimazu was still around but at least the wolves were gone for good.

"Hey you made it," Tori smiled.

"Sure it's not Cyber Cam?" Blake questioned.

"It's the real me," Cam looked up.

"That thing's not gonna summon any ancient mammoth robots is it?" Hunter joked.

"It might," Cam retorted. "I've been known to rock a few worlds."

"Big words little man," Shane challenged. "But don't feel too bad when you come in second."

"Or third," Dustin added. "Or fourth." Jenna angrily stalked over to them cursing 'die Molly' under her breath.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter wondered as she stood next to them. "I thought you said you never wanted to set foot here again?"

"Blame my manager," the brunette grumbled.

"Let me guess," Melissa crossed her arms and smirked at her twin, who was dressed as her J. Leigh self. "She wanted you to perform as a special celebrity guest to promote your next album?" Jenna nodded as Stu walked by. He noticed her.

"J. Leigh," he greeted. "Nice to have you back."

"Can't say the same Stu," she growled. "Don't you have to go make sure the stage won't fall apart like las time?" she hissed, earning confused glares from her teammates and a huff from Stu who walked away.

"Alright," Melissa ordered. "What happened the first time you were on this?"

"Fine," Jenna sighed heavily. "Much like tonight, it was to promote my second album. I was performing as a guest celebrity. When it was my turn to perform, I performed. Unfortunately, one idiotic guy in the crowd apparently hated my music and used a slingshot to fire a rock at me as I was singing."

"What happened?" Tori interrupted.

"It missed," Jenna said to the relief of the others. "But instead, it hit the spotlight rack above me, causing it to snap free of its hold and fall down. Nearly hit me. After that, I went to talk to Stu to see if he could fix it, but he did nothing. So as I was leaving, the idiot who was in the crowd spotted me and tried the same thing again, hitting me in the arm with a smaller, duller rock. Still have the scar," she rolled up her sleeve to show them the small, irregular circle on her shoulder.

"So that's why you said this place was cursed," Shane nodded.

"Yup," Jenna rolled her eyes. The music began so they all decided to go take their seats.

"Time for Totally Talented!" Stu announced. "Today one talented act will win the chance of a lifetime so who's it gonna be?" The show began. Tori was up first with her dancing. Shane followed with his singing. Dustin went next playing his saxophone. Cam was after him and he played his guitar. Melissa sang next. And to end it, Hunter and Blake rapped. When it was Jenna's turn to perform as the guest celebrity, she began to play her song. An idiot in the crowd who hated her music pulled out a slingshot and fired a rock at her. It missed and hit the spotlight rack, causing it to cut the cables that held it up. It fell down right in front of Jenna, causing her to step back and the audience to gasp. The same thing that happened to her before was happening again. Angry, she huffed off stage and sat with her friends. Stu came back and announced the final act, which turned out to be Marah and Kapri, singing and dancing, surprisingly good. They were declared winners until Tori noticed they cheated by singing along to a recorded tape.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for somewhat suckish ending. Anyway, good? Bad? Let me know!

What Melissa said in Spanish:

Come on. We're helping Cam with getting something from the museum. Tell Molly you'll talk to her later.


	19. Wild Wipeout

**Cool It**

**Chapter 19: The Wild Wipeout**

_A/N: Not really based on this episode, except for the monster attack. Jenna becomes frustrated, but not at her career. Oh, and for this fic, Tommy's friends, Kim included, see the twins as little sisters and know what they're like. So one of them will be in this chapter, but how? More will be explained at the end. Melissa becomes as confused as Jenna will be, and Molly had nothing to do with why. Sorry if this note was a bit confusing, but if I said some words it would have given away the plot. So basically, this chapter is based on the twins rather than Tori's adventure in the parallel dimension, which goes on while the twins deal with the problem occurring. _

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere<em>

"Thief!" someone shouted. That was all it took to send people running as a feminine brunette, masked and armed, came running out of the Best Buy, stolen merchandise in one hand, gun in the other. She was running fast paced toward her car. Someone ran up and tried to stop her, so she fired and hit him dead in the arm. He fell to the sidewalk and was bleeding uncontrollably. Others ran over to help him as someone paid attention to the thief who hopped into a car. Thinking quickly, this person snapped a photo on his phone of the license plate as the robber sped away.

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's Mansion<em>

"So you got to the beach and she wasn't there?" Jenna puzzled. Melissa was going to meet Tori at the beach to hang out and didn't find the blonde when she got there. So she decided to call Jenna, who was recording at her mansion, and headed back for the sports shop.

"_Exactly!" _Melissa nodded. _"I mean, her van and things were there, but she and her board weren't. You don't think something happened did you?"_

"Normally I would say no," Jenna sighed. "But it's possible. Let the guys know. I should be done recording in," she checked her watch. "A half hour maybe? And I'll join you guys later."

"_Alright," _Melissa agreed. _"I'm on my way to Storm Chargers now, where hopefully the guys will be."_

"Sounds good," Jenna grinned. "Molly's calling for me to get back to work, so I'll see you later." The doorbell rang. "Right after I answer the door. Bye!" she hung up and walked over to her door. She opened it revealing two police officers, kind of young, and looking as if they were new to the team. "Can I help you officers?"

"Is this the Oliver residence?" the taller of the two asked. He had shaggy black hair and the other had a buzz cut blonde do.

"Yes, why?" Jenna eyed them, wondering what the hell was happening.

"We've received reports of a resident here with brown hair committing an armed robbery at the local Best Buy," the blonde explained. "Come with us please."

"What proof do you have that I stole anything?" Jenna demanded, shocked someone would accuse her of anything. "I mean, I would never steal anything."

"Well for one," the black haired guy began. "A stand by caught the license plate number of the getaway car and we traced it back to her," he pointed to the black sedan in the driveway, which Jenna stared at confused. That wasn't hers, Molly's, or Melissa's car. And no one had visited them yet today, besides the cops right now. "And we have a search warrant to search the place for the stolen merchandise."

"Search all you want but you won't find anything," Jenna moved so they could enter. The two split up and searched the first two rooms in the house: the kitchen and living room.

"Found it!" the blonde, who was standing by the grand piano in the living room, standing back up clutching a huge potato sack full of electronics, not yet purchased. Jenna stood there, gaping, and horrified. The other officer came back in and cuffed the brunette.

"Come with us," he escorted her out to the cruiser where she sat in the back.

"I'm telling you I have no idea how the hell that got there!" Jenna protested. "I would never steal anything!"

"That's what they all say," the blonde scoffed as they drove on.

"I'm telling you the truth!" she argued. "Call my parents, my brother, my sister, my manager, my friends, anyone who knows me and they'll tell you I'm not the kind of person to steal anything. Quite the opposite, actually." Realizing she could accidentally spill too much about her ranger secret, she kept quiet the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Bay Harbor Police Station<em>

"Why me?" Jenna groaned as she sat down on the bench in her holding cell. Since they still had no clear evidence that she actually committed the crime, she was still a suspect. After all, she practically met the thug's description of being about the same height, having brown hair, and hazel eyes, not to mention skin tone. So until they could determine if she was guilty, they placed her in a holding cell. Then she realized something. She stepped up to the bars and held them.

"Hey!" she called out the the black haired officer who brought her in. "I at least get one phone call, don't I?"

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"I'm telling you it's weird," Melissa shook her head. "I mean, why would she only take off with her surfboard and leave everything else behind? I didn't even see her in the waves." Shane and Dustin were listening as closely as they could while they fixed one of the bikes.

"So you think we should send out a search party for her?" Shane wondered.

"Yes," Melissa nodded. Her phone went off and she answered it. "Hello?"

"_Did you rob the local Best Buy and steal a car in the process last night and forget to tell me?" _Jenna's voice demanded.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Melissa demanded. Shane and Dustin looked at her.

"_Never mind," _Jenna shook her head. _"Where are you?"_

"At Storm Chargers, like I said I would be," Melissa raised a brow, not sure where this was going.

"_Can you come bail me out at the slammer?" _Jenna begged. Melissa's eyes shot wide open.

"WHAT?" she yelled, causing the two boys to jump and wince at her tone. "You're _where?" _

"_At the police station," _Jenna sighed frustrated.

"Why are you there?" Melissa questioned. "What did you do?" Shane and Dustin were paying full attention now, wondering what was going on.

"_Long story," _Jenna groaned.

"Shorten it," Melissa commanded.

"_Apparently some chick who I happen to look like committed an armed robbery at the local Best Buy," _Jenna began. _"Someone was shot in the process, don't know much about that. Anyway, whoever it was left the getaway car at the mansion and somehow snuck in to hide the stolen items in the piano. I don't know how she got in. Police showed up saying they got reports of someone I look like robbed it and a by stander got the plate number, which they traced the car back to the, mansion."_

"So what exactly can I do?" Melissa wondered, still taking everything in. Dustin and Shane were still watching with interest. "I mean, they couldn't have…"

"_No," _Jenna cut her off. _"They're keeping me in a holding cell until they absolutely prove I'm guilty. No other suspects have been brought in yet."_

"Alright," Melissa sighed heavily. "Look, they question you about it, be sure not to reveal anything about you know what."

"_You do realize these calls are monitored so speaking cryptic talk won't help my case, right?" _Jenna asked.

"Sorry, forgot," Melissa replied. "But you know what I mean. And I'll be there as soon as I can. Still haven't worked out where Tori went though. See ya," she sighed and hung up.

"What was that about?" Dustin wondered, confused. "Who was it?"

"If Tori missing wasn't bad enough," Melissa grumbled. "J's apparently in the jail house."

"Jenna?" Shane asked incredulously. "Her? She's one of the last people I'd expect to get sent to jail."

"I know," Melissa rolled her eyes. "She's been framed. Something about an armed robbery at the local Best Buy and the thief hiding the evidence at her mansion." She hopped off the counter. "You guys got the Tori problem, right? I'm going to take care of this jail mess."

"Make sure she doesn't…" Dustin trailed off.

"She already knows," Melissa called.

"They so have to fill us in on this later," Shane stated as the two set back to the bike.

* * *

><p><em>Police Station<em>

"Take a seat," the black haired officer, she had come to know as Officer Henderson, motioned to her. She was now being questioned about what she knew of the robbery.

"I'm still clueless about the whole robbery," she muttered rolling her eyes and taking a seat. Henderson took the seat opposite her and pressed the record button to record the conversation.

"This is just formality," he assured her. "Now, the store didn't get robbed until last night, around ten P.M. according to the security tapes. Where were you at that time?"

"At my house working," Jenna supplied.

"On what?" he pressed.

"I tell you, it could be bad for the press," she stated. "Honestly, I do wish I could tell, but it's a rule I have to follow."

"A rule huh?" he raised an eyebrow. "So is this rule part of a club you're in?"

"What?" she stared. "You think I'm in a gang? No no no. It's a rule for my career, which I can't exactly tell you about."

"And why not?" he wondered.

"You really wouldn't believe me if I told you," she shrugged.

"You sure seem calm," he insisted. "Most people would be weirded out by these things."

"Trust me," she sighed. "Very few things weird me out anymore."

"I see," he eyed her, beginning to think she was holding many secrets, and he was determined to get her to spill. Another officer came into the room. He was tall, very muscular, and had short black hair. Jenna recognized him and smiled. He didn't see her and instead spoke to the other officer.

"Henderson, Lt. Marx is looking for you," he informed the officer firmly.

"Tell him I'm busy Officer Scott," Henderson grumbled.

"Hey Jason," Jenna smiled. Jason turned and noticed her, smiling. Ever since Tommy joined the ranger team for good and he introduced them to his sisters, everyone has become like their bigger siblings as well.

"Jenna?" he questioned, happy but confused. "Not that it isn't nice to see you, but why are you here?"

"Dunno really," she shrugged. "By what I've heard I've been framed for robbery." Jason stared at her blankly.

"But you'd never hurt a fly," he stated. Her and Melissa were some of the sweetest little girls the group met.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Henderson interrupted.

"Sister of a close friend," Jason nodded. "So why are you here?"

"Suspect of the Best Buy robbery," Henderson answered for her. "We found the stolen merchandise in her house and the getaway car in her driveway."

"I swear no one that lives with me owns a black sedan!"Jenna nearly shouted.

"Who exactly lives with you?" Jason wondered.

"Mel and my manager," Jenna answered. She almost forgot Jason and most of Tommy's other friends, save Kim (who, if you haven't guessed by now, is FC) didn't know she was J. Leigh.

"She says that when the place was robbed, she was at her home working on something that she says she can't tell me about because it would be bad for her career and it's part of a rule she has to follow," Henderson filled Jason in. The blonde haired officer from earlier came in carrying a portable lie detector machine. Jason and Jenna stared confused as he hooked it up.

"You honestly don't believe me?" she asked Henderson, who started to come across as someone who doesn't give up until they're satisfied.

"All in formality," he assured her. "Now again, what were you doing last night around ten p.m.?"

"As I said before, I was working on something I can't talk about because it could jeopardize my career," Jenna rolled her eyes. The machine didn't go haywire, which was a good thing.

"Alright," Henderson nodded. Jason stayed to try and get filled in.

"And are you sure no one in your household owns a black sedan?" he continued.

"Positive," she nodded. Once again, the machine said she spoke the truth.

"You also said you aren't creeped out about this," Henderson went on. Jason's eyed widened a little as he studied her. "Why?"

"You know how we got power rangers here?" she asked back. He nodded as Jason's eyes landed on a funny looking object on her hidden wrist, the one she was not leaning on the table. He recognized it as a morpher. "I grew up in Angel Grove where this stuff first began happening. Unlike most people here, I have more practice with knowing what to expect." The machine didn't say she lied.

"That's true," Jason nodded. "I was there when it first started happening as well." Jenna shot him a 'what-do you know now?' look.

"So what do you do for a job?" Henderson continued the questions. "Surely there's no way a teen like you could afford that mansion."

"Mansion?" Jason questioned. Jenna bit her lip, thinking best of how she could get him at least to understand. Then it hit her.

"Jason, you remember that J. Leigh concert in Switzerland where FC opened up for her, right?" she asked. Kim said that Jason and a few others knew she was FC. Jason satred at her. "You were there along with Trini and Zack."

"Oh that one," he nodded, wondering what this was about. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You know how FC has to have a secret identity too, right?" Jenna asked, hopping Henderson didn't catch on, which at this point, he looked completely confused, as if the other two were talking in a foreign language.

"Yeah but…" Jason paused mid sentence before he caught on. "So that was…"

"Yeah," Jenna nodded, cutting him off. He turned to his fellow officer.

"She's good to go," he stated as he shut off the lie detector.

"I'm not done questioning!" Henderson protested.

"_Officer Henderson, we just caught the culprit of the Best Buy robbery," _another officer's voice came on Henderson's radio. _"Release all other suspects." _Jenna and Jason smirked as he grumbled and left. Jason followed as Jenna unhooked herself from the machine. Her morpher went off and Jason looked at her with a smile.

"Go," He nodded and made way. "And may the power protect you!" She flashed him a smile as she ran off to join the others.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"…to wipe me out," Tori finished as Jenna streaked onto the scene. Melissa was already there, having got the call before her. The seven of them stood in front of a butterfly like monster. Swords and thunder staffs drawn, they charged. The monster leapt up onto a building frame. Dustin and Shane used respectively colored grappling hooks to pull him back down to ground level. Hunter broke it's wings as the seven circled it. Unfortunately, it regrew.

"What?" Hunter demanded.

"He can regenerate!" Blake stated.

"No kidding," Jenna scoffed. They simultaneously slashed at the alien, but they were thrown back by an electrical charge that came from him. As they regrouped, Cam joined them, making it eight against one. He started fighting it with using his saber. He managed to sever the wing, breaking it once again.

"Shane," he called. "You do the honors."

"With pleasure," Shane agreed. He called on his battlizer and destroyed the monster. Fortunately, it didn't grow back.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"So how did they let you go?" Melissa wondered. While Blake and Tori were at the beach, the others, minus Cam who was working at ninja ops, the others had headed to the sports shop to hear Jenna's tale of her time in jail.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the other brunette grin.

"Well, start with what you were accused with," Hunter pleaded, having only heard Melissa mention Jenna was in jail and not elaborating.

"Apparently, someone who I happened to look like, besides Mel, committed an armed robbery at the local Best Buy," Jenna began. "Someone got the plate number of the getaway car, which somehow ended up at my mansion along with the stolen merchandise getting hidden in the piano."

"Didn't Molly set the security systems last night?" Melissa interrupted.

"She forgets to sometimes," Jenna shrugged. "Anyway, they take me down and give me one call, so I called Mel and filled her in best I could. After that, the officer who arrested me came to question me in a different room. Started asking what I was doing when the crime was committed, to which I answered that I was working on something that I couldn't tell him because it could lead to bad press."

"You didn't say anything about us did you?" Dustin asked.

"Didn't need to," Jenna shrugged. "Well, one guy there knows I'm one."

"What?" they all chorused. "How?" To their surprise, Jenna laughed.

"Relax," she said. "He's kept the secret for years. Getting back to the story, he asked me why it wasn't weird, and I said few things weird me out. That's when the guy who knows me being one walked in, though he didn't know it yet. I recognized him and he stays as the other officer who arrested me sets me up to a lie detector machine. The first one asked me the same questions as before, which he was proven I was right all along. He questioned again why I couldn't tell him about my job, the one as the singer me, and that's when I turned to the other guy who I knew and got him to realize why I couldn't. He said I was good to go, which was when the first guy got a message saying the caught the real culprit. He left the room, the one I knew following, and that's when my morpher went off."

"Which was when he put the rest together?" Melissa cut her off.

"I'm guessing," Jenna frowned. "Not exactly sure when he put it together, but he must have known what the morphers looked like. So, he just smiles, says 'may the power protect you,' and I run off and join you guys."

"Question," Hunter looked down at his girlfriend, who was resting on top of him on the couches. "Who's the guy who knows your other jobs?" The brunette turned to Melissa with a knowing smile.

"Who's predecessor?" she caught on.

"Shane's," Jenna smiled at the red ranger.

"From which team?" he asked eagerly. "That officer who figured it out was a red?"

"Officer Scott," Jenna grinned. Melissa went wide eyed.

"He became an officer?" she asked. "How does the original go from being that to being an officer?"

"Dunno," Jenna shrugged.

"So the original red knows your status as one?" Hunter asked. Jenna nodded and smiled.

"But aren't you worried he'll spill?" Dustin wondered, confused.

"Dustin, he's the one who started the legacy of reds," Melissa explained. "He's kept the secret since what, '92?"

"Around there," Jenna agreed. "So the secrets safe with him. Besides, I think he was more shocked to see me in the police station accused of armed robbery than to figure out that and my singer self."

"Hey," Melissa thought. "Maybe you'll be able to get a song out of this!" they all laughed as Jenna began to ponder that idea out loud.

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? Did you like the twist? I had that in my brain for a while, just didn't know which chapter to put it in. So I thought it'd fit here.


	20. Eye of the Storm

**Cool It**

**Chapter 20: Eye of the Storm**

_A/N: Based on this episode. Tommy's brother David (From Zeo season, and who is also blood related to the twins) comes to visit the twins and make sure they don't burn down the house (unlike him; see chapter Return of Thunder 1, I think). Shane's brother also comes in. I managed to find this episode online since I couldn't find the full one on YouTube. Anyway, what are the twin's fears? Do they even have one for this?_

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Where's Shane?" Dustin asked, seemingly aggravated. "Tsunami cycle training is the one class I never want to be late for."

"Unfortunately J and I have to miss it," Melissa sighed. In truth, they all favorite that training course.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Because our brother is coming in to visit," Melissa rolled her eyes. "Haven't seen him in a while."

"But you two saw him last month," Hunter shook his head.

"Not that one," she scoffed. "Our other one, who's a little bit older than him."

"There he is," Hunter pointed to where the skateboarder walked sulkily over to them.

"Hey man," Dustin greeted. "What's up? You don't look so good."

"Yeah I just found out my big brother's coming town," Shane sighed.

"Same here," Melissa frowned, thinking that the two didn't get along.

"Yeah that'd bum me out too," Blake joked and nodded. "Nah man for real. What's the matter?"

"It's just," he scrunched his face in confusion. "He's like the perfect son. Successful, he's got a great job, nice house. Not that much into skateboarding."

"Why doesn't he try motocross?" Dustin offered.

"Not the point dude," Shane stared as the five walked forward a little. "Trust me. It's gonna take a lot more than big air to mellow out my brother."

"Come on please?" they heard Jenna's voice beg as she entered, hugging a man in a brown jacket, long hair, and jeans with boots (David will still look like he did in the Zeo season, just older). Everyone but Melissa were confused, and Hunter looked a little jealous.

"Are you gonna hog him all day or can I get my hug too?" Melissa pouted moving forward to hug their eldest brother.

"Hey Mel," the guy greeted.

"What's she trying to rope you into now?" Melissa eyed him and her sister, still clung to his side.  
>"Shopping," the guy groaned.<p>

"Great idea!" Melissa clapped her hands together and before the guy could put out a word of protest, she and Jenna dragged him away, running out and laughing.

"Anyone else confused?" Blake wondered. Three heads nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Mall<em>

"How could you two do this to me?" David groaned as he and the twins sat in the food court.

"No better way to catch up than a trip to the mall," Jenna grinned sipping her slushee.

"Besides," Melissa added. "We needed new clothes."

"So anyway, how's Sam and yourself?" Jenna asked. "It's been forever since we've seen you."

"We're great," David replied. "What about you two? Keeping Tommy in line?"

"Not until next year," Melissa grinned. "He's in Reefside setting in his new house. He's got his friend Hayley to help him out."

"So we've been living in Blue Bay for a few years now," Jenna continued. "Haven't seen each other in all that time until several months ago."

"How?" David wondered.

"Well, with my singing," Jenna trailed. David also knew about her as J. Leigh.

"And the fact I'm not the social butterfly she is," Melissa went on, chuckling. "Where is Tommy anyway?"

"There he is," David waved his little brother over. Tommy groaned and joined them. When he heard David was coming for a visit, he thought he'd pop in as well.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Why are you so glum?" Jenna demanded.

"No luck finding that job yet?" Melissa smirked.

"I swear Tommy," David shook his head chuckling. "You've changed a lot."

"And you haven't," he countered. "Besides, being a you know what does that to you. So Jenna, tell me about your trip to jail?"

"Damn Jason," she cursed under her breath.

"Yup," Tommy grinned. "You can thank him and his big mouth."

"You were arrested?" David demanded, shocked.

"And lucky for her, I wasn't there to see it," Melissa smirked.

"_Almost _arrested," Jenna sighed. "I wasn't really. Just a suspect of a crime." She went into the tale of her small vacation, avoiding anything that could spill they were rangers. Despite the fact he knew about Tommy, he didn't need to know about them and feel left out.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"What's the deal?" Tori asked as the rangers, minus Shane, ran onto the scene where people were screaming in terror.

"Do you see any dogs?" Dustin wondered as a guy ran by screaming about dogs.

"Only that dog faced freak," Blake pointed at Motodrone, the latest monster, and a group of Kelzaks.

"Of course it wouldn't be a party without them," Melissa scoffed.

"Rangers," Motodrone spoke. "Let me help you face your fears. Eyesak?" The monster fired at them. When the smoke cleared, the seven stood in formation and morphed. They had their swords drawn as the Kelzaks were sent in. The monster got in the middle by firing a collar at Dustin, but he ducked just in time and it hit a Kelzak, which stopped fighting and started freaking out.

"What is that thing?" Tori wondered.

"Doesn't look pretty," Jenna cringed.

"I don't know," Dustin said. "But it looks nasty."

"Hey, where's Shane?" Cam wondered.

"No idea," Melissa shrugged. They all went back into the fight. Shane came in.

"Glad you could make it," Hunter called from where he fought off a Kelzak. "Join the party!" Unbeknownst to anyone, Shane's brother was hiding behind a pillar watching as Shane morphed and joined the fight. Shane lunged into the fight. It reached the point where he called for his battlizer and after using it, the aliens disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's Mansion<em>

"_Tripping out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground  
>I fell down<br>Yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out  
>where am I now<br>Upside down  
>And I can't stop it now<br>It can't stop me now_

_I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<em>

_I found myself  
>In wonderland<br>get back on  
>my feet again<br>is this real  
>is this pretend<br>I'll take a stand  
>until the end.<em>

_I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry"_

"That was great," Molly rolled her eyes. "We're done for today." She got up and left the room. Melissa was there waiting for her so they could go meet the others at ninja ops and figure out what was going on. David had to leave earlier than he thought, so Tommy did as well, knowing they'd be busy with ranger duties.

"Come on," Jenna sighed as she and Melissa left. "Let's go."

"Right behind ya," Melissa agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"I've analyzed the brainwaves of the people Eyesak attacked," Cam reported as the other ninjas gathered around him. Shane had his own brother problems to deal with. "It seems this collar can harness their deepest fears."

"That's low even for Lothor," Tori commented.

"It's just not right," Melissa muttered.

"Good thing Tommy and David left when they did, huh?" Jenna smirked and nudged her twin who rolled her eyes.

"We better make the repairs to the tsunami cycles just in case," Hunter added. "Just in case."

"Someone had a little accident," Blake stated, smirking at Tori who looked away and blushed.

"We'll go with you," Dustin said as they walked away. "Some of us could use the practice."

"One little spill and suddenly you're a road hazard?" Tori chuckled as they left and Shane walked in.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown Plaza<em>

"We might be too late," Tori ran up to the fallen red ranger, who was zapped with a collar trying to protect his brother. The other six rode in on the intact tsunami cycles to knock the aliens back. Dustin, Jenna, and Melissa ran over to them as well. "Shane? You ok?"

"Holy shit!" Jenna screeched as monster grabbed them as well and collars went around their necks. Surprisingly enough, she was the only one not affected by it. So, she stood tall and strong, ready to fight. She hopped onto her undamaged cycle and with Blake and Hunter, the three rode to attack the monster. They continued fighting as their friends fought their deepest fears. Although, Jenna wasn't, which confused Blake and Hunter. Motodrone came after the three and managed to shoot them off their bikes.

"Not now!" Jenna groaned as she watched the scroll of empowerment make Eyesak grow. The three quickly stood and stared.

"Enough messing around," Hunter decided. He and Blake drew their thunder weapons as Jenna called on her fire bow. They fired, but it had little effect. Eyesak used a beam tat transported them inside him, in a blue room with sticky goo, that they became trapped in. Meanwhile on the ground, the other four rangers rolled around struggling against their fear. Shane broke free first, thanks to a telepathic message from Sensei. He ran over to where the other three struggled.

"Guys," he instructed. "Be strong. Listen to Sensei. Remember you have nothing to fear but fear itself!" Slowly the three stood and one by one broke free of their fears. Cam sent them the zords and instructions on how to free the others. Shane built and controlled the megazord as the other three drove their cycles into the monster's stomach.

"Ew what's this guy been eating?" Tori complained as they got off and walked on top of the goop.

"Smells like chili dogs," Dustin sniffed out.

"Not the time Dustin," Melissa sighed.

"Look," Tori pointed towards the three ninjas. "There they are."

"Hang on!" Dustin called.

"We'll get you out!" Melissa added. The three ran forward and used their ninja beams to break the goop's hold. Blake, Hunter, and Jenna were freed and fell face first onto the floor. The others helped the three to their feet and made their way back over to the bikes. The six managed to barely escape and landed back on the ground. Shane was still in the megazord dueling when Cam entered in his star chopper. Everyone else joined the fight by calling their zords and using them to fight. A little bit through, Cam introduced the ninja firebird, which caused all their zords to form one big one, eight people in the cockpit.

"Hurricane Megazord!" they all cheered as it came together. With a couple hits, they managed to take down the monster once and for all, freeing everybody from the collars.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hey Jenna," Hunter wondered from where she was helping him repair a bike in the garage of the shop. "How come you weren't affected by the collar?"

"Because as that person, I didn't have a fear," she shrugged.

"So you're more than one person?" Hunter questioned. "How?"

"Well," she sighed. "There's the J. Leigh me, which is completely different from the real me, and then the ranger me, which is different from the other two. Being a singer with a secret identity taught me how to separate all the different people I am, as well as their traits and fears. As my ranger self, I have no fears. As J. Leigh, I have fears of tings I don't want to talk about. And as my regular self, I have a fear of spiders." Hunter stared at her blankly.

"Too confusing?"

"A little," he nodded. "Well, wanna grab some pizza?"

"You reds and your appetites," Jenna chuckled as the two headed out hand in hand.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't ask why I added that fluff at the end or in the middle because I honestly don't know.

Song:

Alice – Avril Lavigne


	21. General Deception

**Cool It**

**Chapter 21: General Deception**

_A/N: I can't stand the fight scenes in this episode, so no fight scenes. In any episode that's at least two parts, I won't put fight scenes, the exception being the last episodes. So everyone but Tori, Melissa, and Cam go camping. How disastrous can it be? Jenna issues a prank war against the guys._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"I thought you guys were only going camping for a few days," Tori stuffed the guy's luggage into her van. "This is enough gear to outfit a whole city."

"Not all of it is camping gear," Jenna popped up next to the blonde, smirking.

"What?" Hunter walked backwards. "It's just the necessities."

"A TV?" Melissa asked, seeing Dustin carry one out.

"How else are we gonna watch super cross tomorrow?" he wondered.

"You're not supposed to watch the super cross Dustin," Tori rolled her eyes as she shut the trunk. Jenna was already seated in. Melissa couldn't stand camping thanks to a childhood incident. And if Jenna was going, she certainly didn't want to be there. It was one of Jenna's habits to pull pranks on whoever she went camping with. "That's why it's called roughing it."

"Yeah well if man was meant to rough it," Shane came out carrying a generator followed by the thunder boys. "Why did he invent portable generators?"

"Just get in the van before I change my mind," the blonde chuckled. Hunter climbed in next to his girlfriend as Blake and Shane took the front seat.

"Make sure Molly doesn't have a heart attack," Jenna pleaded with her twin.

"No promises," the brunette smirked. "As long as you don't go too overboard."

"Like that'll happen!" Jenna scoffed and sat back.

"Thanks for giving us the ride," Blake thanked as he sat next to her.

"No problem," Tori stated. "I wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild for the world."

"Especially when they're not safe," Jenna grinned madly. They all looked at her but they didn't question it.

"Plus, this way," Tori continued. "I know how to find you when things go horribly wrong."

"Come on we're highly trained ninjas!" Blake protested. "What could happen?"

"It's not that kind of stuff you have to look out for," Melissa informed stepping up to the window. She stepped back as Tori drove them away.

* * *

><p><em>Road<em>

"Have you guys ever wondered why the sky blue and not, see-through?" Dustin wondered as they drove along the wooded road.

"No," the girls replied.

"Not me," Hunter shook his head. Jenna was leaning against him like always and grinning evilly.

"Well it's just air right?" Dustin went on. "It should be see through. What about that…"

"Ah Dustin," Shane interrupted. "I'm the air guy. You know, power of air? You worry about the dirt and figure out why it's brown." Everyone laughed.

"Ok I was just asking," Dustin surrendered with a goofy grin.

"Tori stop the van," Jenna ordered, seeing a civilian in camping gear in the middle of the road. The blond pulled the van to a stop as the girl crashed into it.

"This does not look good," she muttered as they all climbed out.

"Last time we stopped at the side of the road our school got sucked into space," Dustin said nervously, thinking this is a bad idea.

"Are you alright?" Tori ignored him.

"Do I know you?" Jenna asked. "You look familiar."

"It's my friend," the girl stated. "We need help. Do you guys have a rope?"

"You didn't happen to pack a rope with the CD player and the laptop did you?" Tori wondered.

"It's in the back," Jenna supplied.

"Got it!" Shane carried it around as Hunter shut the trunk.

* * *

><p><em>Cliff<em>

"Her rope broke," the girl stated. "She's stuck." The guys and Jenna were setting up their rope as Tori comforted the girl.

"Hold on!" Shane yelled down to the trapped girl. "We're gonna get you out of there!"

"Lower me down," Blake ordered. "I'm the lightest."

"Fat chance of that," Jenna said as she hooked the harness onto herself and strapped a helmet on.

"We should be ready to bail and go into ranger mode if things get too ugly," Shane warned in whisper.

"Reading your mind bro," Hunter agreed. They finished helping Jenna get situated in the harness before lowering her down to the girl. The brunette hopped down next to the girl.

"Don't worry," she placed a comforting hand on the girl's back to keep her from falling. "We'll get you out." She observed the abnormally shaking girl. Something didn't seem to fit. It clicked. "Guys!" she yelled up. "It's a trap!"

"What'd she say?" Tori asked, not quite catching it. That's when the girl Jenna was supposed to be helping turned into a Kelzak, causing the brunette to jump back.

"It's a trap!" she yelled up again. "Get me up there!" her rope started slipping.

"It's slipping!" Shane called, not catching a word Jenna said.

"Jenna!" Tori bellowed down. "Is she ok?"

"It's a freaking Kelzak!" Jenna shouted in reply. "Get me up there!"

"She's fine," the girl who had asked for their help answered. The others turned to her as she turned into a Kelzak and so did the by standers.

"So did not see that coming," Tori muttered. They began to fight when Zurgane appeared. On the cliff edge, Jenna was fighting the lone Kelzak. It knocked her away and her rope slipped. As she was falling, she did the one thing she could think of: morph. She landed safely, standing, on the ground and Tori breathed a sigh of relief. Jenna streaked up the cliff side, knocking the Kelzak down, and reaching the top to help her teammates.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

"Never better," Shane breathed. "I think it's time to clean up these clowns." The others morphed and the fight was on. Shane finished them off after a while with his battlizer.

* * *

><p><em>Road<em>

"Alright Sensei," Shane spoke into the communicator as they made their way back to Tori's van. "Whatever you think is best." He dropped the connection. "Alright he told us. There's nothing we could do back there we can't do here."

"Cool," Dustin patted his shoulder. "So we camp?"

"We camp!" Shane grinned.

"Amen!" Jenna leapt back into the van.

"Is something wrong with your girlfriend?" Blake wondered to his brother. "She seems more hyper than usual."

"I don't know," Hunter shook his head.

"I still don't know how you guys can call it camping," Tori rolled her eyes and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Tori," Blake pouted. "Don't say anything until you experience it."

"Actually Tor," Jenna leaned over her seat and whispered. "Be glad you're not going. You can ask Mel why later." She sat back and Tori drove forward.

* * *

><p><em>Campsite<em>

"And that's the last of it," Tori set the last bags on the ground with the others. Jenna had her own little tent on one side and the guys had their huge on, already set up with everything else, on the other.

"Here's the TV boys!" Shane called as he set it on the small stand. Jenna went to stand next to Tori and grinned evilly.

"You've got to be kidding!" the blonde blinked.

"Now this," Shane smiled. "Is the life."

"This isn't camping," Tori protested.

"My style is," Jenna pouted pointing at hers.

"Yours is camping," Tori nodded. "But theirs? This is a resort! All you need is a waterslide and a luau."

"Now that would be cool," Dustin lit up. He turned on the TV expecting to see motocross, but instead…

"_Cruising down on main street, you're relaxed and feeling good…" _the TV blared the theme song to the popular kids show, The Magic School Bus. Upon hearing it, Jenna burst out laughing, and Tori chuckled. Jenna's first prank worked like a charm. She placed a tape of an episode into the VCR player and laughed harder as Dustin tried to change the channel.

"What is this crap?" Blake covered his ears in horror.

"Turn it off turn it off!" Hunter cried. Shane pulled the plug on the TV and the tape popped out. Jenna and Tori stopped their laughing. Shane grabbed the tape and looked it over.

"Someone left this in there," he concluded and tossed it in one of the bags. Dustin turned the TV back on and this time, motocross was showing.

"Hey anyone wanna order pizza?" Hunter wondered.

"Extra cheese!" Jenna cheered bouncing over to them. "Get me my own!"

"None of that ham and pineapple stuff," Blake ordered.

"Fine," Hunter picked up a phone. "No signal. Looks like we're having hamburgers."

"Where's the fridge?" Dustin wondered.

"I think you guys are missing the point," Tori stated.

"The point is to have fun," Blake played with the fishing pole.

"Give me that," Jenna snatched it out of his hands. She walked to the stream and down a little. They all watched for a few minutes until she came back carrying a couple fish in one hand, pole in the other. She tossed the fish into the cooler and gave the pole back to Blake. "Roughing it enough?"

"Better," Tori nodded.

"You sure you don't wanna stay?" Blake asked.

"Thanks, but I gotta get back," she declined. "Cam and Mel need some help at ninja ops. But I'll be back to pick you guys up the day after tomorrow." She got in her van and tried to move, but it was stuck. Jenna resorted back into her tent to work on setting up her next prank. Tori asked the guys for help and as they did, no one noticed Jenna. She only appeared as the boys got splashed with mud and Tori backed over their generator.

"That was great!" the brunette laughed. While the guys went to shower, Tori set up the grill and Jenna sat by the stream. Tori joined her a minute later. They sat and talked for a while until the boys came out, in new clothes, and for Hunter, pink hair. The two noticed and Jenna burst out laughing like a hyena for the third time, another one of her pranks gone perfectly.

"I haven't had that much mud in my eye since last week ," Dustin blinked.

"You guys," Tori stood, trying to hold in her laughter. No one else but the girls noticed his hair job yet. "I'm so sorry about your generator."

"It's alright," Shane shrugged. His gaze shifted to the laughing brunette. "J, you ok?" They all now looked at her. Jenna pointed at Hunter.

"N-n…nice…h-h-hair," she gasped out. They all turned to look at the crimson ranger and burst out laughing and pointing. There where his usual blonde hair was, pink replaced it.

"What?" he asked in alarm. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Dude, look in a mirror," Dustin choked out as he and Shane clutched each other for support. Jenna stopped laughing long enough to take a picture of Hunter's reaction when he noticed, thanks to the van mirrors, his now pink hair. That was two pictures to blackmail the guys with, and two pranks perfectly pulled without anyone suspecting a thing.

"Ok," Tori stopped the laughter. "I know this doesn't exactly make it up to you, but your burgers are on your grill and your soda's getting cold in the stream." The boys walked over to the grill as Jenna stopped laughing and was helped to her feet by the blonde. Blake opened the lid to the grill as Jenna went to stand by her boyfriend.

"You're forgiven," Blake smiled at the blonde closing the lid. Something in the air caught their eye and when it landed, they decided to go check it out.

* * *

><p><em>Campsite, after battle<em>

"Man I don't know if I can sit out here and have a good time with all this stuff," Hunter complained. They had just come from destroying Zurgane's zord. Tori headed back to ninja ops with Melissa and Cam and Jenna was walking back to the campsite with the guys. "I just need to chill out for a while."

"I for one need to feel my grill," Dustin rubbed his hands together. "Time for hamburgers."

"What is it with men and food?" Jenna rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Says the girls who wanted an entire extra cheese pizza?" Hunter laughed.

"You ever hear of leftovers?" she retorted and skipped ahead.

"What's gotten into her?" Shane wondered. Jenna was never like this in the three years he'd known her.

"Pickles," Blake ignored him. "Please tell me someone brought pickles. I can't have cheeseburgers without pickles."

"Chill bro," Shane waved him off. "I brought them." They approached the campsite to find it torn apart. Well, everything but Jenna's tent. They all ran toward the damage.

"Great!" Jenna groaned.

"I don't believe this!" Blake threw his hands up as he walked to the grill. "This cannot be happening."

"This whole nature thing's for the birds," Dustin sighed. "I say we bag it and go find some greasy fast food."

"Yeah sure let's all take your car," Shane sarcastically replied.

"And with what money?" Jenna called out.

"We're stuck, stranded, grounded!" Hunter ranted. "We're the cast of survivor."

"Relax air heads," Jenna rolled her eyes. "You guys find food and I'll reset your tent."

"This whole trip has turned out to be a bad idea," Blake sighed.

"Come on guys," Shane began his motivation speech. "We're ninjas! Trained to use what's around us! Haven't you heard the saying 'when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade!'"

"Go find food," Jenna tossed them each a small bucket. "I'll clean up here."

"Nobody comes back without any food," Shane ordered.

"You're on!" Hunter said as the four guys ran off in different directions. Jenna went to work fixing the tent with ease. She placed a small speaker on the side of Blake's bed for her next prank. In the morning, she was going to wake him up by blasting her radio through it and she also set a camera to take his picture. For Shane, she planned to put hot sauce on his next meal and watch his mouth burn on fire. As for Dustin, she was going to make his water bottle look like it was filled with blood so when he drank it without knowing, he would be shocked into thinking it was real blood. Hunter's was already done and completed, as was the group one. This was her plan to get each separately and them all together.

* * *

><p><em>Campsite, morning to go home, after final battle<em>

Jenna watched as Tori's van, holding her twin and Cam, pulled into view. The guys were sleeping and Hunter's hair was still pink. All her other pranks had gone off with perfection and she got excellent photos of their reactions. Yesterday they had finally taken down Zurgane and his zord by using the mammoth zord and as usual, won. The guys had yet to figure out Jenna had done all those pranks. The three hopped out of the van and walked up to greet the brunette who was standing ready to go. The four looked at the sleeping beauties.

"J, did you do all that?" Melissa asked, noticing Hunter's pink hair. Jenna bit her lip to keep from laughing and nodded.

"Got pictures of their reactions too," she smirked.

"I can't believe these guys still wanted to go camping after all this," Tori stated. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Me too," Cam admitted. "I just didn't want them thinking I was, well, lame."

"You're not lame for wanting to sleep," Melissa shook her head.

"Almost forgot," Jenna said as a thought popped into her head. "Anyone got a sharpie?"

"Here," Tori handed her on. They watched as the brunette ran over to Dustin and scribbled a French mustache and pointy beard on his face and then did the same Shane. She came back over and handed the pen back to Tori.

"What was that for?" Melissa wondered.

"Revenge," Jenna shrugged and snapped a picture of each. "This is _so _going to be great blackmail."

"Wait," Tori caught on. "You only did that because they did that to you two years ago, right?" Jenna smiled and nodded.

"Never got them back for that," Jenna stated. "Now I did."

"I never saw you as the pranking type," Cam sighed.

"Trust me," Melissa groaned. "She's only like this when she's camping. That's way I refused to go. I knew she was bound to pull a few pranks here or there."

"Damn right," Jenna grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? Hunter's hair will be pink until after next chapter. It's supposed to be long lasting dye. Yay!


	22. Down and Dirty

**Cool It**

**Chapter 22: Down and Dirty**

_A/N: Decided to skip "A Gem of a Day." Will be two more chapters. Hunter's hair is no longer pink. The guys don't know Jenna pulled those pranks on them. Anyway, on with the show!_

* * *

><p><em>Motocross Track<em>

"You put in a new air filter right?" Kelly asked as she and Jenna walked over to the start line with Hunter and Blake.

"Yeah," Blake nodded.

"Did you seal it so no dirt gets in your air box?" Hunter wondered.

"Bro I'm not an idiot," Blake rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't Dustin supposed to meet us here?" Jenna wondered.

"Thought he'd be her for sure," Blake said as he and Hunter got onto their bikes.

"Good luck," Jenna pecked Hunter's cheek and walked to the sidelines with Kelly. The race began and the narrator called the play by plays as Kelly and Jenna cheered from the sidelines. Hunter and Blake were competing against each other for the lead. Blake crossed the line first and made his way to their meeting point. Hunter stormed up towards him and the two girls headed over.

"What was that?" he demanded. "You totally high-sided me!"

"No I didn't," Blake argued. "You came under me."

"That's ridiculous!" Hunter cried.

"Besides," Blake cut him off. "You wanted to race, I was racing."

"Do you realize this means I don't make nationals?" Hunter demanded.

"So what?" Blake yelled. "You said you can't go anyways!" Hunter walked away. "Hey! You know what I think? I think you're just mad because you got beat by your little brother. If it was any of these other guys it would've been a clean pass. But because it was me…"

"Hey," Kelly asked as the two approached. "Is everything alright here?"

"Whatever it is you two better fix it," Jenna stated.

"You mean he has to fix it," Blake snarled.

"Do you really want me to show everyone the picture of you screaming when you woke up on that camping trip?" Jenna stared deadly. Blake looked at her questioningly. "Yes, I have photos. Now I'm going to go after him and see what the hell the problem is."

* * *

><p><em>Woods<em>

"Wanna tell me what happened back there?" Jenna asked, arms folded across her chest, and leaning against a tree. Hunter was kicking the dirt around, angry.

"Just go away," he hissed.

"Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" she asked. "Because that's an easy way to loose one."

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"To see what the problem is," Jenna stated moving towards him.

"The problem is he totally high-sided me!" Hunter growled."You didn't see that?"

"What I saw was a fair race," Jenna pointed out. "And that the both of you are acting stupid."

"Forget it," Hunter scoffed and headed away.

"If you two don't work out this problem in a civilized way, I'll show everyone your pink hair," she stopped him. He turned and faced her.

"You wouldn't…"

"I got the proof," she glared. "Who's idea do you think it was to switch your shampoo with pink hair dye?"

"That was you?" he demanded.

"I pull pranks on everyone when I'm camping," Jenna admitted. "And it's stupid of me to do, I know. But you having this little fight with Blake is also stupid. You wanted to race and you did. You didn't win, but you raced like you wanted to. The way I see it, is 'race' means ride around and cross the finish line before someone else, not necessarily first." Hunter was silent for a minute. Then he huffed and walked away. Jenna rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"All I'm saying Hunter is that just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm taking your side," Jenna stated. Shane was listening to the two argue back and forth about the race earlier that day. Tori and Blake were in the other room where Blake was complaining.

"So you are taking his side?" he asked.

"Nope," Jenna stated simply. "I'm not taking sides."

"But…"

"I'm not saying what he did may have been wrong, but all's fair in love and war," Jenna cited. "You both love racing, and when you're in a race competing, it turns into a war for first, and anything goes. I mean, your kind of racing is nothing compared to cycling."

"How so?" he demanded.

"For instance," she began. "In a cycling race, there are more people on a smaller track who will do anything to win. Everything's fair game. And it's a lot tougher. We ride for hours on end, not stopping to eat, drink, or even take a pit stop. We train hard practically every day to try and win. And no one, exception being you're racing in the Tour de France, ever blows up on anyone. Some races there is trash talk yes, but no one ever blows up in someone's face. It's un-sports-man like. So unless you want me to post that photo of your pink hair and Blake waking up screaming online, you both better get your damn acts together and kiss and make up." Hunter remained silent. He got up and left, crossing paths with Blake as the three other ninjas met in the middle.

"Maybe we should lock them in ninja ops and let them fight it out," Tori suggested.

"I'd pay to see that," Shane agreed.

"They're both acting like complete idiots," Jenna muttered as Dustin came over.

"Dustin are you alright?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I could've used a little help with Hunter man," Shane nodded.

"You could of used help?" Jenna stared at him. "I was the one doing all the talking. Don't make me post that photo of you burning your mouth off at the camping trip and the one of your beard and mustache."

"Blackmail!" Shane cried, pretending to be hurt.

"Got some of all of you," Jenna admitted. "I set them up."

"I just got a lot of things on my mind," Dustin went back on subject.

"Go for Shane," Shane asked as his morpher beeped.

"_Shane, you guys better get over here," _Cam asked.

"On our way," he nodded. The four rushed out.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"What's going on?" Shane asked as the four ran in. Cam was in front of a computer. Melissa, Hunter, and Blake stood behind him.

"Look at this," Cam said as they all leaned in. "And more importantly, listen."

"_Come on rangers. Where are you?" _Kapri called from inside her zord. _"Do you wanna come out and play? It's just little old me!" _

"Is that who I think it is?" Dustin asked.

"Kapri?" Tori questioned.

"You are correct Tori," Sensei slid over. "There is no time to waste. You must intercept her right away before she can do any damage."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Jenna muttered.

"I'll initiate the zord sequence from here," Cam stated as the others, minus the twins, stood back to morph. Their zords were trashed in the last battle and hadn't been fully repaired yet.

"Before you go," Sensei interrupted. "Blake, Hunter. Remember, whatever differences you may have right now you must put them aside when performing your ranger duties."

"I will if he does," Blake agreed.

"Don't worry about me dude," Hunter snarled.

"Watch it," Jenna let the threat hang, the two knowing what she would do unless they made up. The five with zords ready to be used morphed and left.

"I wish our zords didn't get trashed in the last battle," Melissa whined.

"I think this is going to turn out to be a trap anyway," Jenna sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Sensei wondered.

"Well, I've seen this kind of thing before," she admitted. "I mean, the bad guy calls the rangers out, they go fight, the villains call for back up and nearly win. I just have a feeling that something like that will happen." The four watched as Megazord battle went on. The thunder megazord was accidentally hit by when Kapri ducked out of the way. Jenna and Melissa cringed when it hit the ground.

"_Hey why didn't you duck?" _Hunter demanded.

"_Me?" _Blake growled. _"You're the one with the lateral controls!"_

"Excuse me," Sensei cut in. "But what did we just discuss?"The two mumbled apologies and stood back up.

"Sometimes I'm so glad I'm an only child," Cam sighed.

"You don't mean that do you?" Jenna pouted.

"Yeah," Melissa copied. "Little siblings are fun!" The four went back to watching the fight, which was now the wind rangers against Kapri. With the thunder megazord still unable to fight for the moment, they switched into lightning mode. Kapri fell down and as they were about to fire, a beam shot them back and two more zords appeared.

"No way!" Jenna gasped.

"Not them too!" Melissa groaned. Shimazu and Marah fired at the megazord, bashing it around. Tori's side was thrashed more.

"Tori, are you alright?" Cam wondered.

"_I think so," _she coughed._ "Just a little shaken up." _Kapri kicked the megazord causing to crash on top of the thunder one. Fortunately, it knocked them back online.

"Tori, I've got something to even the odds," Cam stated. 'Standby I'm on my way." He got up to morph and left the twins and Sensei to monitor. Their zords still being fixed.

"_You got it!" _she confirmed. Minutes later Cam flew in over head, but there were three.

"This ought to be good," Melissa smiled.

"No doubt," Jenna agreed. "Wish our zords were ready to fight." With that, they watched as three megazords finished off the villains.

* * *

><p><em>Motocross track<em>

"Five laps," Hunter stated as he and Blake sat at the start line of the track.

"Five laps to settle this once and for all," Blake agreed. Neither noticed Jenna there watching them. They hooked on their helmets and were off. Throughout the whole thing, they were both evenly matched, but in the end, it was Blake who pulled ahead. The two stopped on the grassy hill and took off their helmets as Jenna slowly made her way over.

"Yeah man," Blake smiled. "Good race."

"You were right," Hunter sighed.

"About what?" Blake wondered.

"What you said earlier," Hunter nodded. "You beat me fair and square. It's hard to admit that your little bro does something better than you."

"Listen man," Blake said. "Today might be better, tomorrow might not be. But we're always gonna be bros. Just gotta remember that."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "We do."

"Well it's about time you two made up," Jenna shouted as she got closer. "Now I don't have to blackmail you."

"Like you would," Blake scoffed.

"I would," Jenna nodded. "I'm surprised it's taken you guys weeks to figure out I pulled those pranks."

"Still don't believe it," Hunter pulled her onto his lap.

"Well I did," she stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, now that you two made up, me and the others were going to go get pizza if you want to join."

"We're in," Blake agreed for the both of them. Together, the three left to meet the others.

* * *

><p>AN: Final chapter is next, then comes the epilogue/preview of sequel. What could happen then?


	23. Storm Before the Calm

**Cool It**

**Chapter 23: Storm Before the Calm**

_A/N: Final chapter. Sequel "Working Together" will be out after this. Anyone know where to find mystic force episodes? I found dino thunder and ninja storm but I can't find mystic force. _

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"I can't believe this!" Dustin cried as he walked in holding a box of oil. I asked for four stroke oil and they send me this two stroke stuff! What am I supposed to do with that?" Kelly and Shane laughed from where they were at the counter. "What's so funny?"

"Hey look forget about the oil," Shane headed for the couches. "Pack your bags."

"Why?" Dustin asked. "Where we going?"

"You wanted to freestyle," Kelly handed him some papers. "You're gonna get your chance. Fill it out and sign it and you have to get it in straight away if you wanna make the deadline."

"This is for the U.S. Action Games!" Dustin cheered. "Are you serious?"

"Yup," Kelly smiled and nodded. "And by the way, under sponsor, write Storm Chargers."

"Sponsor?" Dustin looked toward Shane was jumped on the couches. "Hey did you know about this?"

"I'm going to!" ha danced around. "For skateboard baby!"

"Hey Tori!" Dustin shouted spotting the blonde surfer walking in. "Check this out!"

"Oh Kelly's sponsoring you for the U.S. Action games?" Tori smiled. "Showed me this morning." She sauntered over to the couches.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Dustin demanded as Blake and Hunter walked in.

"I know U.S Action Games right?" Blake grinned. "That's awesome." The two rangers walked over to the couches.

"So let me get this straight," Dustin asked. "Everybody knew except me? Is that about right?"

"Hey guys," Melissa greeted as she and Jenna plopped onto the couches, Jenna falling against Hunter. "What's going on?"

"Talking about the U.S. Action games," Tori smiled.

"I'm so gonna kick ass on the bikes," Jenna shot up. "This is gonna be great!"

"So you're in it for cycling?" Shane wondered.

"Yeah," Jenna grinned madly.

"Hey didn't you test today for Roger Hannah the Factory Blue sponsorship?" Dustin asked the navy ranger.

"That's right," Tori remembered. "How'd it go?"

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine," Hunter jumped. "Said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!"

"So what's the deal?" Dustin wondered.

"Well factory ride if I want it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you want it?" Dustin wondered.

"Can't do much with Lothor still around," Melissa caught on.

"Yeah but how can you pass up an opportunity like this?" Shane questioned.

"That's what I told him," Hunter nodded. A little while later, the guys were all in the garage working on a bike as usual when the girls walked up to them.

"Can I interrupt this bike fixing festival?" Jenna smirked.

"Question," Tori rolled her eyes. "Did anyone happen to tell Sensei we're going to the action games?"

"Oh not me," Shane shot up.

"What about Cam did you guys ask him if he wanted to go?" Dustin wondered.

"Took care of it," Melissa nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"So it slipped all your minds?" Cam asked as Melissa stood next to him. "I mean, Dustin I can believe."

"Hey I was the one who remembered," Dustin grinned.

"It's true," Shane supported. "He was."

"I can understand your excitement," Sensei acknowledged. "It is such an honor to compete in this event. I can only imagine your excitement can be quite a distraction."

"So is it alright if we go?" Tori asked.

"Yes of course," Sense agreed.

"Awesome!" the twins cheered.

* * *

><p><em>U.S. Action Games<em>

"Whoa," the twins awed wide-eyed as the Storm Chargers van pulled up to the action games entrance. Tori parked the van and they all hopped out.

"You guys better check in," Kelly advised. "I'll make sure your gear's ok."

"We'll check this place out," Hunter began.

"Finish it you die," Jenna threatened lovingly. "Mel, do you see him anywhere?"

"No," Melissa sighed. "Maybe he's running late as usual."

"Come on I'm cruising with you," Cam hopped down from the roof and took Melissa's hand.

"Cyber Cam?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"Not Cyber Cam," Cam smiled. "Who says real Cam can't cruise?"

_**-With Cam, Melissa, Jenna, and Hunter-**_

"Hunter, J," Cam called to the two at the information booth.

"Not now Cam," Hunter waved him off.

"Yes now," Melissa snapped. The two turned and the four watched Kelzaks along with Marah and Kapri stroll down the pathway.

"Who invited them?" Jenna demanded. The four ran over to the skate ramp where they stopped. Marah, Kapri, and a group of Kelzaks were there.

"Hey, you lost?" Cam wondered.

"Do we look lost?" Marah snorted.

"What a pain," Kapri called for Kelzak furies.

"We could use a little help," Melissa muttered. The Kelzaks launched themselves and the four began fighting. Marah and Kapri walked away as the fight went on. At some point, a figure wearing a black shirt with tan pants jumped into the mix.

"Nice of you to join," Jenna smiled as she sent a Kelzak flying, recognizing the man.

"Why so late Tommy?" Melissa wondered.

"Do you want help or not?" he rolled his eyes. Three other kids came to join and started fighting.

"You have to get out of here," Cam told the newcomers.

"Dude we're just trying to help," the brunette stated.

"You can help by standing aside," Hunter shouted.

"Tommy, behind you!" Jenna yelled as she leapt over him and knocked back a Kelzak and he rolled on the ground, knocking one over like a bowling pin. After a few more punches were thrown, the Kelzaks disappeared and the four ninjas regroup, Tommy standing behind them. They all faced the three kids.

"What were you guys thinking?" Hunter demanded.

"We were thinking you were in trouble," the kid in the middle recalled. "You should be happy we were there."

"No you should be happy they all decided to dematerialize," Cam corrected. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"I'm gone," the kid shrugged.

"Me too," the girl snarled.

"Later dudes," the other one said as the three turned and walked away.

"Now that that's over," Jenna snapped around and the two hugged their brother. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course you're late as usual," Melissa scoffed as they released him.

"At least I was here for that," Tommy argued. Cam and Hunter didn't dare question someone their girlfriends knew. They had never met either of their brothers, so they were confused.

"Hey Cam, what did Marah and Kapri want?" Jenna turned to face the two.

_**-Near the Abyss of Evil-**_

"They were interested in this area here," Cam stated. "But it must have all been a diversion."

"I don't see anything," Dustin shook his head.

"I have a funny feeling about this," Jenna frowned.

"Hey what's wrong with your amulet?" Shane wondered.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. He looked down and touched it yanking his hand away quickly.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"It's frozen," Cam reported.

"Frozen?" Dustin chuckled. "Dude its like, eighty degrees out!"

"Seems like something fishy is going on around here," Melissa concluded.

"No kidding," Cam agreed. "I better get back to ninja ops and do some tests on it there. See what this is all about."

_**-In the stands-**_

"Please Tommy?" Jenna begged with puppy dog eyes. Tommy was in the crowd with them and the other rangers and Kelly.

"_Rangers," _Cam spoke through Shane's morpher. That caught their attention. Tommy's too. _"I'm sending the zords to you. There's a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with." _

"Go," Tommy advised.

"On our way Cam," Shane informed. He looked at the others and nodded as they inched by Kelly and Tommy.

"Where you guys going?" she asked.

"Uh, bathroom," Dustin lied. Tommy snorted. He had better excuses.

"All of you?" Kelly wondered.

"We'll be back I promise," Shane promised. The seven made it to a clear area before morphing. Once morphed, they boarded their zords and formed three megazords to take on Vexacus. Since the giant zord battle, the twin's zords had fully repaired and were ready for action.

"You guys ready to roll?" Shane wondered.

"Yeah!" came a chorus of replies. Vexacus sent them to the ground just with a few hits from his sword. They used their fire power to shoot him, but it didn't have much of an effect. Shane summoned the mammoth zord to come in and help. They fired and made him disappear, but he only reappeared on his land shark. It separated the giant megazord back down to three megazord, which lay still on the ground for a moment.

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus roared. All three megazords stood back up. The thunder and thee element megazord both charged and held their ground. That was, until, Vexacus effectively cut into both.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane cried.

"Get out of there!" Dustin yelled. There was an explosion and the two megazords went down in it.

"No!" Shane shouted. Fortunately, it destroyed Vexacus, but the thunder and elemental zords were trashed and on the ground, the four rangers nowhere in sight. The three wind rangers hopped out and disassembled their megazord to check out the damage.

"Cam," Shane spoke into the communicators. "We're at the thunder and element zord wreckage. It doesn't look good."

"Any sign of Hunter, Blake, Jenna, and Melissa?" Tori asked.

"_I'm getting infrared heat signatures in the area," _Cam stated. _"But there's a lot of interference. I can't pinpoint an exact location."_

"Keep trying to establish contact," Shane instructed. "We'll head back to Ops and regroup."

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Jenna!" Tommy yelled. He had stood in the distance watching his sisters fight in battle. They seemed rather good. "Melissa!" Unfortunately, he had also seen the zords get wrecked. He would be calling for the other two boys, but he didn't know their names, having never met them. He ran through the zord wreckage and searched. It was somewhat safe, considering the wind rangers left for their base.

"Where are you guys?" he called out. Luckily, no one followed them. As he continued his search, he heard someone coughing. Curious, he walked toward the sound. When he got there, he moved a piece of metal and there was Jenna and Melissa, both breathing but badly injured. Thinking quickly, he hoisted Melissa onto his back and picked Jenna up bridal style. Now if only he could remember which way the other three left for their base…

* * *

><p><em>Ninja Ops<em>

"What happened?" Shane asked as the three wind rangers walked in to find their base completely wrecked.

"It's trashed!" Dustin concluded.

"Cam!" Shane bellowed. "Sensei! Cyber Cam! Where are they?"

"Don't worry they'll be here somewhere," Dustin assured.

"They have to be," Tori agreed. "If anyone could survive this it's Cam and Sensei."

"This can't be how it ends," Shane blinked back tears.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Hunter asked as he and Blake walked in.

"You guys made it!" Dustin lit up. "We thought you'd be toast for sure."

"Vexacus torched the thunder megazord," Blake explained. "So we ejected."

"What about J and Mel?" Tori dared asking. The two thunder boys frowned.

"We don't know," Hunter sighed. "We didn't see them after the zords were wrecked. Where's Cam?"

"We don't know," Shane sighed.

"Sensei?" Hunter continued.

"Lothor got here before we did," Dustin shook his head. "We're too late."

"Better late than never I always say," Sensei walked out in human form.

"Sensei!" the three wind rangers ran over and hugged the man.

"It's good to see you," Hunter stated. "Finally."

"You're like, totally normal," Dustin smiled.

"Lothor's energy blast reversed the transformation and allowed me to return to my human form," Sensei explained.

"But where's Cam?" Tori wondered.

"He has been captured," Sensei frowned.

"We'll get him back Sensei," Tori comforted. "And we'll find Melissa and Jenna too." As soon as she said that, they all heard the door open and they immediately fell into defense. To their surprise, a spiky haired man walked in, Melissa passed out on his back and Jenna passed out in his arms. They stared confused, even Sensei.

"You guys looking for them?" the man asked as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, you're that guy from earlier," Hunter realized. "The one who helped with the Kelzaks."

"Yeah," the guy nodded.

"How did you get in here?" Shane demanded.

"I followed you three," the guy explained. "I went looking for them and saw you three take off."

"You knew they're rangers?" Tori asked in disbelief.

"Takes one to know one," The guy nodded.

"Who are you?" Dustin wondered.

"Tommy Oliver," he introduced. "Original green ranger, white ranger, white Ninjetti ranger, red zeo ranger, and first red turbo ranger." They all stared in half awe, half shock.

"So you're the brother they talk about all the time," Hunter realized again.

"I guess," Tommy set the girls down gently on a flat surface. "I found them badly injured underneath the zord wreckage."

"This will not be easy," Sensei spoke, causing them to turn back to him. Tommy knelt by his sisters and thought of ways he could help them. "My darkest fears have come to pass. Lothor is preparing to open the Abyss of Evil."

"Are you serious?" Blake asked. "But I thought that was just, ninja folklore."

"It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind Ninja Academy," Sensei pointed out. "We are the guardians of an invisible gateway. A gateway that once open will allow all the evil of ages gone by to escape."

"Then why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane wondered.

"They abyss can only be opened when it is filled to capacity," Sensei explained. "Even then it can only be opened by a mighty force."

"The samurai amulet," Tori nodded.

"Yes," Sensei agreed. "I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's powers to open the abyss and allow the army of evil to enter our world."

"We have to stop the abyss from opening," Shane stated after they had all spread out. Tori also knelt by the still breathing but badly injured twins. Tommy sat there in silence, looking like he was praying, but listening all the same. "There has to be a way."

"We need help," Blake spoke. "Ninja help."

"Where are we gonna find that?" Shane wondered.

"Lothor's ship," Hunter declared. "Every ninja on the planet is locked up there."

"We can take the dragon force vehicle," Dustin stood as did the others.

"Wait," Hunter stopped them. "Blake and I should go alone. We've been onto Lothor's ship. We know where to look for the others."

"The dragon force vehicle is in the zord bay," Sensei informed. "Be careful. And thank you for your courage."

"You can thank us when we come back," Blake nodded. The two left.

"May the power protect you," Tommy called after them, still kneeling beside his sisters with closed eyes. _'Zordon, if only you could see the legacy now,' _he thought. They seemed close like the originals had, and just as determined to bring down Lothor. The others sat back down.

"I keep thinking it's my fault," Shane sighed.

"That's crazy," Tori stated. "How could you have done anything differently?"

"Been a better ranger," Shane replied. "If we destroyed Lothor sooner, none of this would've happened."

"You guys think if we had never been late to class that day, we'd never been power rangers?" Dustin wondered.

"The power chooses you," Tommy stated. "If it chose you, then you were meant to be a ranger."

"Tommy is right," Sensei agreed. "You were always meant to be rangers."

"What do you mean?" Shane wondered as the three walked up to him.

"This is the last entry of the scroll of Destiny," Sensei handed them the small paper. The picture held five figures, three girls and two boys.

"It's us," Dustin chuckled.

"No way," Tori copied.

"As you can see," Sensei cut in. "You were late precisely so that you would be the ones to become power rangers."

"And you knew this all along?" Shane wondered. "Why didn't you show us this sooner?"

"Would you have believed me had you not learned the truth for yourself?" Sensei retorted. "I have never doubted the scroll's prophecy. And neither should you."

"So what happens next?" Shane asked.

"This is the end of the scroll," Sensei frowned. "It does not say who will be victorious, only that you must be there to face Lothor at the Abyss of Evil."

"That's where we'll be," Shane nodded. The three got into formation and Tommy watched as they morphed and left. Now it was only him, Sensei, and the unconscious twins on the ground.

'_I wonder,' _he thought, getting an idea in his head. He placed his hands in each of the girl's and shut his eyes, concentrating. Soon a white glow surrounded him, and before long, it encased the twins as well. When it disappeared and Tommy let go, the twins groaned in pain as they woke up. Tommy and Sensei helped the two stand.

"What happened?" Jenna groaned. "I have a major headache."

"Tommy?" Melissa wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"There is not time for that now," Sensei interrupted. "You must go and help the others face Lothor at the Abyss of Evil."

"Right," the two nodded. They stepped back as they wearily morphed and left, leaving Tommy and Sensei to watch.

* * *

><p><em>Abyss of Evil<em>

"The megazord!" Shane shouted. "It's gone!" the twins came streaking in and still injured, but well enough to fight. Tommy was smart to give them some of his energy to let them fight, but it was the power of the Ninjetti that allowed him to do that. So now, here they were, ready to fight for a little bit, until it was time for it to be one side or the other.

"What's happening?" Jenna groaned as they looked at the abyss.

"I don't know," Tori replied. They watched as it opened and every monster and general they defeated came out, alive and well.

"Not good!" Dustin frowned. The rangers backed away as the aliens stood in front of them. Lothor stepped in the center of the line of villains.

"How does it feel to fail rangers?" he asked.

"He's kidding right?" Melissa scoffed.

"You should know," Shane growled.

"Not this time," Lothor hissed. Their five visors snapped shut and they drew their ninja swords. "Destroy them!" The battle was on as each side rushed the other. Each of the five took on a small group of aliens. The twins weren't faring so well. At one point, Jenna tripped and hurt her ankle. When she tried to stand, she had a difficult time staying up and kept stumbling down. All five were tossed to the ground next to each other as Lothor cackled. They all stood as the aliens centered them in a circle. Out of nowhere, a blast broke apart the circle and the rangers looked up to see Hunter flying in overhead.

"Mind if I play through?" he taunted.

"You'll never stop me!" Lothor roared.

"But we will," Blake spoke as he stood in front of the freed ninjas. Hunter popped onto the ground and stood with the other five. Shane called for his battlizer. Lothor brought out Choobo and the Kelzaks. Once again, the fight began. The twins, especially Jenna, weren't doing too well now. Random blasts from all directions were fired as the fight continued. Most of the Kelzaks and aliens ended up back in the abyss of evil as it went on. At one point, Shane switched into flight mode. One blow from that sent a whole group of aliens back. Lothor shot Shane down into a pile of hay bales, also causing him to lose the battlizer. The other six ran over to help him up, or in Jenna's case, hobble over. She was having a hard time standing on her feet. Lothor stood in front of the seven. He charged and they all took him on, seven against one. They were all thrown back into different directions. The Bradley brothers went one way as the other five went the other. Everyone was struggling to stand back up.

"Enough," Lothor growled as he raised the samurai amulet. "Time to finish you off! Give me those ranger powers!" he took Hunter and Blake's powers. "Nothing can stop the power of the amulet!"

"I believe that belongs to me," Cam stated as he appeared behind the ninja. Lothor turned to face his nephew.

"Not anymore," he grinned. He fired and Cam went flying. Lothor went in for the kill but the five rangers still with powers stopped him. That's when he drained their ranger energies too, causing them to fly backwards and fall. "You fools! Haven't you had enough?" the eight ninjas stood, supporting each other. He fired at them again causing them all to fall, but they quickly stood back up again. "Let's finish this!" The ninjas charged and circled him. Each time one was tossed back, they got right back in. They had to admit Lothor did put up a good fight. The five ninjas who last lost their powers shoved Lothor closer to the abyss. He managed to toss them off when they succeeded. They were chucked to the ground, face first, as Lothor stood before them. They stood across from him determined to continue the fight.

"I have your ranger powers," he laughed. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win," Shane promised.

"What can you do to me without your powers?" he questioned.

"We may not be power rangers," Shane began. "But we still have power! Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Ice!"

"Ninja powers!" the five shot beams of their element at the evil space ninja. It was one combined beam of energy that hit him directly. Lothor fell into the abyss and it was sealed shut. The five lowered their hands. Jenna and Melissa felt weaker than the others (mostly from the zord wreck) and started to sway. Cam caught Melissa and Hunter caught Jenna as the two were about to fall. Jenna could barely stand.

"What happened?" Tori asked as the ninja students stood behind the eight, now former, rangers.

"Lothor's evil," Blake stated. "It must have overloaded the abyss."

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam finished.

"So he's gone?" Dustin wondered.

"I believe so," Cam nodded.

"And our ranger powers?" Hunter questioned.

"They're gone too," Shane sighed.

"Good thing we got rid of him when we did then," Jenna piped in. "I doubt I could've lasted too much longer."

"Same here," Melissa coughed from where Cam helped her stand.

"What happened in the zord wreck anyway?" he wondered.

"We tried to eject but the system failed," Melissa frowned. "We fell down with it."

"Can we get someone to wrap up my ankle?" Jenna wondered. "I think I sprained it." They all chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p><em>U.S. Action Games, game time<em>

"Thanks again Tommy," Jenna thanked from where she stood on crutches. She was upset that she couldn't go cycling anytime soon, so she was watching in the crowd with her friends and family.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed. "They told us what you did."

"What is family for?" he scoffed. "You're both still coming to Reefside, right?"

"Both?" Melissa wondered. "I know I am, but…"

"I am too," Jenna smiled. "We always said we'd graduate high school together, no matter what, and that's what we're going to do." They all smiled as they went back to cheering for their friends.

_**-Later, at the van-**_

"Third place that's awesome," Tori smiled as Dustin walked over with Hunter and Blake, carrying a trophy. Jenna, Kelly, and Melissa stood beside them. Tommy had to head back to Reefside to check on everything.

"Yeah my boy came through," Blake patted the earth ninja's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you changed to freestyle," Kelly grinned. "You've got a real career ahead of you." Shane came running up.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "You won't believe this! You know the guys from Truth Trucks? They wanna sponsor me!" Everyone cheered. "National tour and everything!"

"What did you tell them?" Kelly wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy<em>

"Shane Clark." The ninja stepped forward to accept his diploma. The eight rangers were graduating their respective academies today, and the ceremony was at the wind ninja academy.

"Tori Hanson." She stepped forward and did the same.

"Dustin Brooks." Dustin followed suit.

"Jenna Oliver." Jenna moved along her crutches and took hers, bowing in respect before standing next to Dustin.

"Melissa Oliver." Melissa stepped forward and did the same, standing on the other side.

"Blake Bradley." The navy ninja smiled as he accepted his.

"Hunter Bradley." Hunter copied his brother.

"And finally, Cam Wantanabe." Cam grinned as he took his and then stepped back.

"You have all earned the badge of honor," Sensei began his speech. "That is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. I could not be more proud of the sacrifices you have made for your school, and for your planet. The world is a better place today because of you." The eight former rangers cheered and hugged each other.

_**-With Tori and Blake-**_

"So when do you leave?" the blonde asked the guy walking beside her.

"I start testing next week," Blake started. "First race is in a month."

"You must be really psyched," Tori grinned.

"Yeah it's great," Blake chuckled. "So you think you might wanna come out and watch me sometime?"

"Yeah, I'm all over it," she agreed. Hunter and Jenna hobbled over behind them.

"I can't believe this!" he smiled. "Sensei Omino just asked me to be the head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy!"

"That's great," Tori nodded.

"And I get to finish my senior year of school in Reefside with Mel," Jenna smiled as well. "We'll be back by summer to take up our jobs at the HC Academy." Shane and Dustin appeared behind the four.

"You guys ready to do this?" the air ninja wondered.

_**-With Cam and Melissa-**_

"Keep it moving," Cam ordered as new students filed in.

"New students check in over there," Melissa helped.

"You're kidding," Cam scoffed as Marah and Kapri stopped in the gateway.

"Hello, family right?" Kapri asked.

"Hey Cam we really have to talk about these outfits," Marah whined. "Does it make my butt look really big?"

"Well not as big as your head," Kapri rolled her eyes. Melissa stifled giggles as the two walked away arguing and Sensei walked over.

"It is a shame one cannot choose one's family," he also held back a small laugh.

"I'm just glad I don't have to feed mine guinea pig food anymore," Cam sighed.

"Hey!" a kid called as three people ran up. Melissa and Cam recognized them.

"You three?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"Ninjas dude," the brunette nodded.

"No one says dude anymore," the girl stated. The three walked away arguing.

"Dad I don't think I have in me to go through all this again," Cam sighed.

"It'll be a new experience," Melissa consoled.

"Then perhaps we should leave their training," Sensei began. "To the three new teachers." The three watched as Tori, Shane, and Dustin walked over in Sensei robes. "A happy ending is nothing more than a new beginning. Besides, one should never break up a winning team." All eight ninjas who saved the world went into one giant group hug.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's the happy ending. It is summer, so the sequel starts about a month and a half later, so Jenna will still be on crutches and each will still sport a few bruises and cuts from when they were caught in the zord wreck, but other than that, they'll be relatively normal. I'm not in a good mood, but good enough o finish this chapter. I have te wrstluk in my famiy. I'm till getting overmy cold, but then during bus evactuaton practice today, i trip coming out of the bus and badly scrape my knee. Fun! Anyway, please review your thougts on this!


End file.
